Eres mi guía
by Aome12341
Summary: UA...Kagome, una chica con un destino similar al que tuvo su padre hace años, llega a la academia de duelos y se reencuentra con su viejo amigo Juudai y unos nuevos, se uniran para acabar con la amenaza que los acecha.
1. Capitulo 1 Reencuentro

**Hola gente ¿Que hay? n_n...Eh regresado con un nuevo crossover para que se diviertan, y lo mejor de todo es...que este es el primero en español de estas dos:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX e Inuyasha n.n...Espero que les guste, ah y otra cosa, los capitulos los voy a presentar como si fueran de Tv, me parece divertido n_n.  
**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**C.-1...Reencuentro. Una nueva alumna Osiris.**

* * *

-¿En serio tengo que ir?-Pregunta la chica cabizbaja, su cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda estaba atado en un moño un poco desordenado puesto que ese día había estado muy ocupada moviéndose para todos lados, y Ciudad Domino no es un lugar muy pequeño que se diga.

-Así es hija-Dice el hombre parado frente a ella-Estoy seguro de que si vas aprenderás muchas cosas, más que estrategias de duelo.

Ella observo a su padre con unos ojos azules que brillaban con inocencia y timidez, cuando su padre la observaba se veía a sí mismo a su edad, tímido y con miedo de enfrentar las cosas, sin embargo sus amigos lo ayudaron a crecer y a creer en sí mismo y quería que su hija lo hiciera también, aunque a diferencia de él ella tenía buenos amigos desde que era pequeña, los cuatro eran varones, igual que con su madre a su edad solo se juntaba con ellos, uno de los cuatro, el que era más cercano a ella, se había mudado a otra ciudad debido al trabajo de sus padres cuando terminaron el segundo grado.

El silbato del barco sonó dando a entender que pronto zarparía, Kagome volteo su rostro para ver el barco y luego volvió su vista hacia su padre con tristeza.

-Es hora de partir-Dice el hombre acercándose para abrazar a su hija con cariño-Se que vas a estar bien-Le da un beso en la frente.

Kagome asintió separándose de él con una sonrisa triste.

-Hasta luego padre-Dice tomando sus cosas para subir al barco.

Un instante después el barco zarpó, el hombre se quedó observándolo un rato mientras se alejaba en el atardecer, deseaba con todo su corazón que su hija entendiera el verdadero motivo del porqué la enviaba a la Academia de Duelos. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar.

En la isla de la Academia, en el dormitorio de los Osiris rojos, tres chicos se hallaban durmiendo plácidamente, o al menos Hayato Maeda y Sho Marufuji dormían plácidamente, Judai Yuki por su parte parecía que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

_**En el sueño…**_

_Judai estaba corriendo por el bosque de la isla tratando de encontrar a algo o a alguien, no estaba muy seguro. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro en donde habían dos personas teniendo un duelo, detrás de ambas figuras vislumbraba a lo que parecían ser dos aves gigantes en llamas, la de la derecha era dorada e irradiaba una luz sagrada, la de la izquierda por el contrario era negra como las sombras. Ambos duelistas parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que él se encontraba allí, o simplemente lo estaban ignorando._

_-¿Qué hacen?¡Detengan esta locura!-Oyó gritar a Sho a su lado._

_Ambos duelistas posaron sus ojos en él por un segundo y luego lo ignoraron. El duelista de la Izquierda ordeno a su Ave atacar…de pronto, todo se volvió negro…_

_**En la realidad…**_

-¡Aniki despierta, se nos va a hacer tarde!-Grita Sho intentando hacer que despertara por quinta vez.

Judai abrió los ojos lentamente, observo a Sho que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunta sentándose mientras se frotaba un ojo con pereza y cansancio.

-Las 7:45 AM-Dice Hayato parándose al lado de Sho.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TAN TARDE?!-Grita el castaño asustado, ese día tenían clases más temprano debido a que hoy llegaban los nuevos alumnos de transferencia y los profesores tenían que organizar una buena bienvenida para ellos, o por lo menos una buena bienvenida para los Obeliscos azules y los Ra amarillos, porque por lo visto siempre se olvidaban (o preferían hacer que no existían) de los Osiris rojos.

Judai se levanto como rayo y se empezó a cambiar, no es que le importara mucho ir a clases, le parecían aburridas de todos modos, pero ese día en particular recibirían una visita especial del director Sameshima durante la primera clase y no le gustaba quedar mal con él, no con el director.

-¡¿Por qué rayos no me despertaron más temprano?!-Pregunta poniéndose la camisa negra.

-¿Bromeas?, intente despertarte muchas veces pero tienes el sueño tan pesado como una roca-Dice Sho con molestia.

-Bueno…eso ya no importa, vámonos-Dice Judai ya terminado de vestir saliendo por la puerta.

Sho y Hayato se miraron y luego negaron con la cabeza, ese chico no tenía remedio, salieron de la habitación y siguieron a Juudai.

La primera clase de ese día era con Chronos de Medici, este profesor detestaba más que nada a los Osiris solo por ser novatos, pero en especial odiaba a Judai, lo dejaba en ridículo cada vez que podía desde que entro en la academia, y aunque seguramente no lo hacía a propósito para Chronos era todo lo contrario, lo detestaba tanto como a los gatos, o tal vez más.

Varios minutos pasaron, Judai se estaba quedando dormido y esta vez no era porque la clase era aburrida como de costumbre, sino porque no había podido dormir nada debido a aquel extraño sueño que tuvo, aunque sinceramente ya no recordaba nada de aquel sueño y algo le decía que era mejor así, hasta a lo mejor era algo causado por el estrés de cuidar una de las siete llaves que permiten el acceso a las cartas de los **Demonios Fantasmas.**

A mitad de la clase llego el director Sameshima despertando a Juudai.

-Buenos días, estoy aquí para recordarles que hoy llegan los estudiantes transferidos de primer año, espero que los traten bien-Dice el director refiriéndose a Jun Manjoume o "THE THUNDER" como lo llamaban la mayoría de los estudiantes-Judai, quiero que después de clases pases a mi oficina-Dice observándolo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Judai, algunos murmuraron cosas como _**"****¿Qué habrá hecho?"**_ o _**"¿En qué problema se habrá metido esta vez?"**_. Restándole importancia Judai asintió y el director siguió hablando.

-Bien, lo dejo para que continúe con su clase profesor Chronos-Dice para luego retirarse del lugar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste aniki?-Susurra Sho unas vez el director salió.

-No hice nada, lo juro-Susurra Judai.

-¡USTEDES DOS! ¡Hagan silencio o los castigare por un mes!-Grita Chronos con impaciencia a Sho y a Judai que se callaron de inmediato.

Una vez terminadas las clases, Judai se dirigió a la oficina del director como este se lo había pedido.

-¿Para qué quería verme?-Pregunta una vez que entra en la oficina.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, en el barco que viene hacia acá con los nuevos estudiantes hay una chica muy especial-Dice Sameshima con sus manos frente a él-Es una chica muy tímida y le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, estará en el dormitorio rojo y compartirá la habitación con Hayato, Sho y tu-Dice levantándose.

-Pero…en nuestra habitación ya no hay camas disponibles-Dice Judai arqueando una ceja.

-No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso. Ahora, lo que quiero que hagas con esta chica es que te hagas su amigo y que permanezcas cerca de ella cuidándola en todo momento-Responde Sameshima cruzando los brazos-Claro, eso si no hay ningún problema con que te pida este favor.

-No por supuesto que no hay ningún problema pero…¿Por qué yo?-Pregunta Judai señalándose a sí mismo.

-Porque eres un buen chico y no conozco a nadie que se preocupe por sus amigos tanto como lo haces tú-Responde Sameshima con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…está bien, supongo, y ¿Cuándo llega el barco?, digo, para recibirla cuando llegue-Dice Judai con una sonrisa feliz, le encantaba hacer amigos.

-Llegará aproximadamente en una hora y la bienvenida será en la noche-Dice Sameshima sentándose nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego-Dice Judai retirándose.

-"Bien, mi trabajo está hecho"-Piensa el director tomando el teléfono para luego marcar unos números.

Judai caminaba hacia la cafetería para reunirse con sus amigos, no dejaba de pensar como seria la chica, ya sabía que era muy tímida, pero quería saber más cosas sobre ella como por ejemplo que tipo de mazo tenía, que tan bien jugaba duelo de monstruos…bien, para ser honestos él quería tener un duelo con ella para saber que tan buena era y además...así se le hacía más fácil hacerse su amigo. Llegó a la cafetería y se reunió con los chicos que le habían guardado su almuerzo en una de las mesas.

-¿Y bien que paso?-Pregunta Sho curioso-¿Qué te dijo el director?

-Quería pedirme un favor-Responde Judai comenzando a comer, no había desayunado y tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-Pregunta Hayato con interés.

-Quiee que reiba a aguien en cuanco lleue e baco be os nueos etubianpes-Responde Judai con la boca llena, obviamente los otros dos no entendieron ni pio.

-¿Qué?-Dicen ambos confundidos.

-Que quiere que reciba a alguien en cuanto llegue el barco de los nuevos estudiantes-Dice Judai después de tragar.

-Ya veo, ¿Y a quien?-Pregunta Sho con mas curiosidad que antes.

-A una chica que estará en el dormitorio rojo con nosotros-Responde Judai con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Una chica?-Preguntan Sho y Hayato sorprendidos, era extraño que una chica estuviera en el dormitorio rojo, por lo general todas iban directamente al azul y solo dos o tres estaban en el amarillo.

-Sí, y cuando llegue tendré un duelo con ella-Dice Judai con entusiasmo.

Sho y Hayato se cayeron de sus asientos estilo anime, eso era muy típico en Judai, por lo visto no le pareció extraño que una chica estuviera en el dormitorio rojo, bueno que se le va a hacer, así es él. Esperaron a que Judai terminara de comer para ir directo al muelle a esperar el barco.

En el barco, Kagome ya se había vestido con su uniforme, las botas de tacón rojas, la falda corta roja y la camisa blanca con rojo, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón negro con un estuche donde llevaba su mazo, a lo lejos podía verse la isla de la Academia de Duelos. Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo, se sentía como el primer día de clases en la escuela primaria, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. El barco llegó al muelle de la isla, Kagome respiro profundo una y otra vez tratando de calmarse, cuando logro calmarse un poco bajó del barco con sus pertenencias.

El director Sameshima la recibió, Judai era quien tenía que hacerlo pero él también quería conocerla así que se adelantó. Se presentó ante ella y le indicó donde estaba el dormitorio rojo, ella le agradeció y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, a mitad de camino un chico venia corriendo a toda velocidad y sin querer choco con ella que habría caído al suelo de no ser porque la agarro de la muñeca justo a tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba-Dice Judai apenado rascándose la nuca y soltándole la muñeca.

-Descuida los accidentes pasan-Dice Kagome con un sonrojo apenado.

Judai la observo, vio el uniforme de los Osiris en ella, así que ella era la chica a la que tenía que recibir, la vio más detalladamente, empezó por su cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, era liso pero sus puntas se revelaban y se enroscaban, luego vio sus ojos azules que demostraban la timidez de la que le hablo el director, pero también mostraban mucha inocencia y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacían verse adorable e indefensa. Judai llegó a pensar que era una chica muy linda, más bien se atrevería a decir que era la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca, se sonrojo un poco ante el pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza apartándolo.

-Soy Judai es un gusto-Dice extendiendo la mano.

-"¿Judai?, ese nombre se me hace conocido" Am…Yo soy Kagome-Dice correspondiendo el gesto mirando a Judai con timidez.

-"¿Kagome? ¿Dónde eh oído ese nombre antes?" Deja que te ayude a llevar tus cosas, seremos compañeros de habitación después de todo-Dice Judai soltando su mano para luego tomar las cosas de la chica.

-¿En serio?, eh…No quisiera molestarte-Dice Kagome avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, como caballero que soy no puedo dejar que una damisela cargue todo esto-Dice Judai con una sonrisa.

Kagome lo observó por un momento y luego se rió suavemente, Judai escucho esa risa y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa más grande.

-¿Sabes? tienes una risa muy linda-Dice sin pensar, ¿Por qué rayos dijo eso?, esas palabras debieron de haber permanecido en su cabeza, se sonrojo un poco, menos mal que le estaba dando la espalda a la chica.

-Em, gracias-Dice Kagome sonrojándose por el cumplido, la verdad es que nadie le había dado un cumplido como ese desde que era pequeña.

-Bien…vamos-Dice Judai comenzando a caminar seguido de Kagome.

Llegaron al dormitorio y al entrar en la habitación vieron una cama individual en donde antes estaba el escritorio, supliendo este escritorio había un estante pequeño de madera con cuatro espacios con todas sus cosas, cada espacio tenía el nombre de cada uno, el de Sho estaba en la esquina inferior derecha y el de Hayato justo al lado izquierdo, el de Judai estaba en la esquina superior izquierda y el de Kagome, que aun estaba vacío, al lado, este estaba colgado en la pared justo al lado de la ventana de atrás de la trilitera. La cama no ocupaba mucho espacio por lo que aun cabía el televisor y la mesa redonda de café y todos se podían sentar alrededor.

-Es aquí donde te quedaras, nuestros otros dos compañeros llegaran en un rato-Dice Judai dejando las cosas al lado de la cama.

-Muchas gracias-Dice Kagome inclinándose con agradecimiento.

-No hay de que-Dice Judai con una sonrisa-Oye, ¿Qué tal si mientras vienen tenemos un duelo?

Kagome lo observo con sorpresa por un segundo.

-Si claro ¿Por qué no?, es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo-Dice con una sonrisa tímida.

Ambos salieron de la habitación con sus discos de duelo y se prepararon.

-¡Duelo!-Gritan ambos activando sus discos.

LP Kagome: **4000**

LP Judai: **4000**

-Yo empiezo-Dice Judai sacando una carta-Invoco al **Héroe Elemental Chispas**.

**Chispas**: ATK/**1600** DEF/**1400**

-Colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien mi turno "Héroe Elemental Chispas, yo lo conozco, ¿Podrá ser…?"-Piensa Kagome sacando una carta-Invoco a Malvavisco en modo de defensa "Por ahora no tengo buenos monstruos en mi mano, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer"

**Malvavisco**: ATK/**300** DEF/**500**

-Colocare estas dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-"¿Por qué invocaría un monstruo como ese? ¿Qué estará planeando?" Es mi turno-Dice Judai sacando una carta-Activare mi carca mágica **Pistola de Chispas **y equipare con ella a Chispas, ahora cambia a Malvavisco a modo de ataque.

-No lo creo, activare mi carta trampa **Magia Denegada** **(1)**, esta carta se activa cuando el oponente activa una carta mágica que afecta a mis monstruos y la destruye, y no solo eso, también te causa 500 puntos de daño-Dice Kagome mientras la pistola de chispas era destruida.

LP Judai: **3500**

-"Rayos, no puedo atacar a Malvavisco porque no puede ser destruido en batalla"-Piensa Judai, por alguna razón esta estrategia le parecía familiar-Colocare a Chispas en modo de defensa y termino mi turno "Veré si mis sospechas son ciertas"

-"Si, definitivamente es él" Mi turno-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa sacando una carta-"Perfecto" Ahora, voy a sacrificar a Malvavisco para invocar a mi **Ángel del Cielo**.

**Ángel**: ATK/**1700 **DEF/**1300**

-¡Oh no, su ángel es más fuerte que chispas!-Dice Judai, su héroe estaba perdido.

-¡Ahora Ángel, ataca a Chispas con **Luz Sublime**!-Ordena Kagome, Ángel destruyo a Chispas con un rayo de luz blanca que salía de sus manos.

LP Judai: **2900**

-Automáticamente cuando Ángel ataca pasa a modo de defensa, termino mi turno-Dice Kagome.

-Mi turno-Dice Judai sacando una carta-"Definitivamente es ella"-Piensa con una sonrisa-Invocare a mi **Héroe Elemental Avian**, y ahora activare la magia de campo **Rascacielos**-Dice al tiempo que los edificios aparecían alrededor.

**Avian**: ATK/**1000** DEF/**1000**

Sho y Hayato llegaron muy cansados de tanto correr, Manjoume estaba con ellos pero no se veía cansado en lo más mínimo, que raro.

-Genial, ese tonto ya está teniendo un duelo con uno de los nuevos-Dice mirando la escena frente a él.

-No, llegamos tarde-Dice Sho, el quería detener a Judai, o por lo menos intentarlo antes de que hiciera eso.

-Hace tiempo que no veía esta carta-Dice Kagome sonriendo.

-En ese caso, sabrás cual es su efecto ¿Verdad?, cuando mi héroe elemental es más débil que tu monstruo gana 1000 puntos-Dice Judai con una sonrisa.

**Avian**: ATK/**2000** DEF/**1000**

-Avian, ataca a su ángel con **Lluvia de plumas**-Ordena Judai, Avian voló más alto y atacó al Ángel del Cielo destruyéndolo.

LP Kagome: **3300**

-Con eso termino mi turno-Dice Judai observando a Kagome.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes y comenzaron a reírse.

-¿De qué se ríen?-Pregunta Sho confundido arqueando una ceja.

-No lo sé, pero esa chica es hermosa, esperen a que conozca al gran Manjoume Thunder-Dice Manjoume egocéntrico.

-Mj-Dicen Hayato y Sho con una gota estilo anime resbalando por sus cabezas.

-Quien diría que después de tantos años volvería a ver esa jugada-Ríe Kagome.

-¿Crees que termine como la ultima vez?-Pregunta Judai con una sonrisa.

Los otros tres estaban confundidos, ¿Qué termine como la última vez? ¿Volver a ver esa jugada después de tantos años? ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?

-Quién sabe-Responde Kagome sonriendo, todo rastro de timidez se había ido en ese momento.

-Pues averigüémoslo-Dice Judai aun sonriendo.

-Muy bien, es mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-"Bien, es justo la carta que estaba buscando", ahora voy a activar mi carta mágica **Sacrificio**, esta carta me permite invocar a un monstruo directamente de mi mazo-Dice tomando su mazo, saca una carta y lo vuelve a colocar donde estaba-Eso, claro está, si sacrifico 1000 puntos de vida.

LP Kagome: **2300**

-Ahora, invocare a mi **Bruja del Fuego Koume**. **(2)**

**Koume**: ATK/**1500 **DEF/**1300**

**-**¿La Bruja del fuego Koume?, había oído cosas acerca de esta carta pero nunca la había visto en persona-Dice Sho con admiración.

-Sí, es una carta muy rara, dicen que solo hicieron 5 de ellas-Dice Hayato.

**-**Y ahora activare el efecto especial de Koume, cuando es el único monstruo en mi lado del campo puedo invocar directamente de mi mano a su hermana-Dice Kagome sonriendo triunfal-Invoco a **La Bruja del Hielo Kotake**.

**Kotake**: ATK/**1500** DEF/**1300**

-Creo que si va a terminar como la última vez-Dice Judai sonriendo.

-¿A si?, pues yo no-Dice Kagome confiada, Judai solo la miro confundido-Es que ahora tengo un truco que antes no tenía-Dice mostrándole una carta que era la que tenia boca abajo-Activo la carta mágica **Fuego Nevado**, esta carta es muy similar a **Polimerización**, pero solo puede ser activada cuando Koume y Kotake están en el campo.

-¿Hará lo que estoy pensando?-Pregunta Hayato observando con asombro.

-Eso creo-Responde Sho expectante, Manjoume en cambio estaba confundido.

-Koume, Kotake, únanse-Dice Kagome al tiempo que ambas brujas montadas en sus escobas subían al cielo y desaparecían en una nube que parecía de tormenta-Ven, manipuladora del fuego y del hielo **Twinrova**.

De la nube salió una bruja joven y de hermosa apariencia que sostenía dos cetros, uno rojo y uno blanco.

**Twinrova**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

-¡Tiene 3000 puntos de ataque!-Grita Judai entre emocionado y aterrado.

-Tienes suerte de que no pueda atacar ahora así que terminaré mi turno-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Mi turno-Dice Judai sacando una carta-"Esto es genial"-Piensa con una sonrisa-Bien, voy a activar **Polimerización **para unir a **Avian** y a **Truco Explosivo ** que está en mi mano y traeré a mi **Héroe Elemental Alado con Llamas**.

**Alado**: ATK/**2100 **DEF/**1200**

-Y gracias al efecto de rascacielos, Alado gana 1000 puntos.

**Alado**: ATK/**3100 **DEF/**1200**

-Ahora Alado con llamas es más fuerte que Twinrova-Dice Manjoume cruzándose de brazos, era más que obvio que Judai iba a ganar, como siempre.

-Ahora Alado con llamas, ataca a Twinrova con **Llama ardiente**-Dice Judai seguro de su victoria.

-No tan rápido, voy a activar el efecto especial de Twinrova, cuando es atacada por un monstruo más fuerte que ella sus puntos igualan al del monstruo atacante-Dice Kagome aun sonriendo.

**Twinrova**: ATK/**3100** DEF/**1600**

Alado y Twinrova se atacaron entre si y se destruyeron.

LP Kagome: **0**

LP Judai: **0**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué los puntos de ambos están en 0?-Pregunta Manjoume sorprendido y confundido causando que ambos duelistas notaran su presencia.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué paso?-Pregunta Judai observando a Kagome con confusión.

-Pues veras…es por el segundo efecto especial de Twinrova-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa, su timidez volvió al ver a los espectadores-Cuando es destruida en batalla o destruye un monstruo, le causa un daño al oponente igual a sus puntos de ataque.

-Pero en ese caso ¿No debió de haber ganado ella?-Pregunta Sho.

-El efecto de Alado, cuando destruye a un monstruo el oponente recibe un daño igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido-Dice Judai comprendiendo el asunto.

-Así es-Dice Kagome jugando con sus dedos.

Juudai sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Fue el mejor duelo que haya tenido contigo, se ve que has mejorado mucho-Dice colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica que se sonrojo levemente.

-Puedo decir lo mismo-Dice Kagome aun jugando con sus dedos.

La escena de la muchacha frente a ellos les pareció tan adorable, la chica era muy linda y esa sonrisa nerviosa mezclada con ese sonrojo la hacía ver tan inocente e indefensa. Claro que en ese momento Judai comprendió porque el director Sameshima le había pedido que la cuidara, en esa academia habían muchos buitres por ahí buscando carne fresca. De todos modos, si Judai hubiera sabido que la chica era su amiga de la infancia…no necesitaba que le dijeran que la cuidara, el lo haría de todos modos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)No sé si esta carta existe, de todos modos la mayoría de las cartas de Kagome las voy a inventar xD.**

**(2)A ver si saben de donde las saqué xD, el nombre empieza por Z n.n**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y diganme ¿Estuvo bien el duelo?**

**Acepto los tomatazos, pero les pido que por favor no manden matones a mi casa xD...**

**¡EPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Que me está pasando?

**Hola! Aqui volvi con otro cap. n_n.**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**C.-2…¿Qué me está pasando?**

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritan Sho, Hayato y Manjoume con sorpresa.

Judai les estaba contando acerca de cómo es que conoce a Kagome, resulta y acontece que ambos se conocían desde que eran unos niños, desde el jardín de niños para ser exactos, estudiaron juntos hasta el segundo grado ya que debido al trabajo de los padres de Judai tuvieron que mudarse. Kagome permanecía al lado de Judai jugando con sus dedos.

-Entonces, se conocen desde que eran niños-Dice Sho con una mano en la barbilla-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado-Dice Manjoume acercándose a ella, se arrodilló y tomo una de sus manos-Soy Manjoume, me conocen como The Thunder es un gusto conocerte preciosa-Dice depositando un beso en la delicada mano.

Kagome se sonrojo bastante, casi igual al uniforme Osiris.

-¡Manjoume déjala!-Gritan Sho y Hayato empujando al pelinegro lejos de la muchacha que inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Judai como una hermana menor buscando la protección de su hermano mayor.

-Perdónalo siempre hace eso-Dice Sho mirando a Manjoume con reproche, luego vuelve a fijar su vista en ella-Yo soy Sho es un gusto conocerte-Dice con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la chica.

-Y yo soy Hayato, mucho gusto-Dice sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo Sho-kun, Hayato-kun-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa tímida a los dos chicos, aun detrás de Judai que solo sonreía.

Kagome seguía siendo tal cual como la recordaba, aunque cuando eran niños ella era mucho más tímida que ahora.

-¡Oigan tontos! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!-Grita Manjoume poniéndose de pie furioso.

-Kagome-chan, ¿Podemos ver tu mazo?-Pregunta Sho con estrellas en los ojos ignorando olímpicamente las quejas de Manjoume.

-Sí, claro-Responde Kagome tomando su mazo para dárselo a Sho.

Sho y Hayato empezaron a ojear el mazo de la duelista, vieron a Twinrova y a otros monstruos que de alguna forma les parecían familiares al igual que algunas cartas mágicas y de trampa, las demás nunca las habían visto o simplemente eran muy raras.

-Este mazo está lleno de cartas muy raras-Dice Hayato observando el mazo.

-Disculpa que pregunte pero ¿Cómo conseguiste esas cartas?-Pregunta Sho devolviéndole el mazo.

-Es que…mi tío es amigo de Pegasus y le pidió que hiciera unas cartas que fueran solo para mí, a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario-Responde Kagome apenada, por más que le había rogado a su tío que no lo hiciera éste de todos modos lo hizo.

-Tener de amigo a Pegasus a de ser lo máximo-Dice Hayato con ilusión.

-Puede que sí "Pero cuando tienes a un tío como el mío que siempre te está dando tratos especiales es mejor que no"-Piensa Kagome con rabia, él no era su tío de sangre puesto que sus padres no tenían hermanos, pero lo quiere como si lo fuera y él la quiere como si fuera su sobrina, por eso siempre le estaba dando un trato especial y ella detestaba que lo hiciera todo el tiempo.

-Tierra llamando a Kagome-Dice Judai pasando una mano frente a ella tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Eh?-Dice Kagome saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-Pregunta Judai alzando una ceja.

-En cosas sin importancia-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa mas falsa que una peluca agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca.

Judai la observo un poco desconfiado pero bueno, ya la interrogaría luego.

-Ahora, ven conmigo-Dice tomándole una mano con una sonrisa-Voy a mostrarte la academia.

Kagome asintió y junto con Judai comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Manjoume, Sho y Hayato, los dos últimos sintieron un escalofrió bajando por su espina dorsal al sentir la mirada furiosa de Manjoume, voltearon lentamente y al verlo retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos aterrorizados.

-Ya verán ¡Nadie ignora a Manjoume Thunder y sale ileso!-Grita furibundo.

Los otros dos no sabían si era su imaginación o alrededor de Manjoume había fuego y rayos cayendo, comenzaron a correr por sus vidas mientras Manjoume los perseguía para darles su merecido. Por otro lado, Judai y Kagome estaban caminando por los pasillos de la academia conversando animadamente.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?-Pregunta Juudai sonriendo.

-Pues está muy bien, esta en Paris terminando sus estudios para ser diseñadora-Responde Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Ya veo, ella siempre tuvo una gran habilidad para esas cosas de la moda-Dice Judai cruzando las manos detrás de la nuca.

-¡Judai!-Grita una voz masculina muy familiar para el castaño.

Judai iba a voltear a ver, pero antes de que pudiera mover un musculo Fubuki lo obligo a dar la vuelta mientras se ocultaba detrás de él, parecía que estaba huyendo de alguien y Juuai fue al primero que encontró para defenderse, segundos después apareció Asuka hecha una furia, Judai, Fubuki y Kagome se asustaron al verla, parecía un demonio cazando un alma desafortunada.

-¡Hermano! ¡Deja de ocultarte detrás de Judai y hazte responsable de tus actos!-Grita Asuka roja de la furia y la vergüenza, no esperaba que Fubuki, su propio hermano, fuera capaz de gastarle una broma de tan mal gusto. Su uniforme Obelisco estaba azul, y no precisamente porque ese fuera su color, su queridísimo hermano la había bañado con pintura y no solo de color azul, también rosa, verde y rojo hasta en el cabello.

Judai estuvo a punto de reírse, pero prefirió no hacerlo puesto que no quería enfrentar la ira de la Reina Obelisco que es bien sabido que cuando está furiosa...no es buena idea provocarla.

-A-Asuka, ¿Q-Que fue lo que te paso?-Pregunta Judai aguantándose la risa con mucho miedo.

-¿Qué me paso?, yo te diré que paso, Fubuki me jugo una broma, eso paso-Responde Asuka señalando a su hermano con un dedo que temblaba de ira.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, la broma no era para ti era para…-Se defiende Fubuki pero se quedo callado al ver a Kagome que miraba la escena callada.

Fubuki se quedo atónito, nunca antes había visto semejante belleza, se alejo de Judai e ignorando los regaños de su hermana saco una rosa de quien sabe dónde y se acerco a la muchacha.

-Mucho gusto, soy Fubuki Tenjoin-Dice ofreciéndole la rosa, Kagome la tomo con un sonrojo en las mejillas-Eres una de los estudiantes transferidos ¿Verdad?-Dice con una sonrisa del típico Casanova.

Kagome un poco mas sonrojada asintió. Fubuki como todo un caballero le tomo una mano.

-¿Podría saber cuál es tu nombre bella dama?-Pregunta sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-K-Kagome M-Dice callándose de pronto al notar que estuvo a punto de revelar su verdadero apellido-Higurashi.

Asuka, olvidándose por un momento de su enojo y la causa de este, posó su mirada en la chica que escucho se llamaba Kagome, luego vio a Juudai que miraba cada movimiento de Fubuki, estaba…¿Molesto?

-Bueno Kagome-chan, es un gusto conocerte-Dice Fubuki depositando un beso en la mano de la chica que se sonrojo aun mas, si es que era posible.

Asuka volvió a ver a su hermano y luego devolvió su mirada a Judai, se veía todavía más molesto, ¿Acaso el estaba…?, no, era imposible y absurdo. Apiadándose de la pobre muchacha deicidio intervenir acordándose de la pesada broma de Fubuki.

-Hermano-Llama causando una reacción en su hermano, que no volteo a verla y se puso a temblar como gelatina.

-S-Si, dime hermanita-Dice Fubuki con temor soltando la mano de Kagome que aun estaba sonrojada.

-Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que aclarar, ¡Como quien se hará cargo de quitar las manchas de pintura de mi uniforme!-Grita enojándose de nueva cuenta.

Fubuki comenzó a correr y Asuka tras él gritándole que regresara y que no fuera cobarde. Judai se volteo a ver a Asuka y a Fubuki desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes. ¡¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando?! cuando Manjoume se le acerco a Kagome y le beso la mano de esa manera tan arrogante que solo él sabía no pudo resistir la tentación de golpearlo directo en la cara, gracias a Hayato y a Sho contuvo el impulso, luego Fubuki la trato como a una princesa y estuvo muy cerca de plantarle un puño en la cara.

-Judai-kun, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy bien Kagome, ¿Y qué te eh dicho acerca del kun?-Dice Judai cruzando los brazos con falsa molestia, cuando eran niños le había dejado muy en claro que solo lo llamara Juudai, para él que agregara el kun era y es algo muy formal.

-Lo siento, costumbre-Dice Kagome sonrojándose apenada.

Judai sonrió, luego entrelazó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de la muchacha y continuaron su caminata. Al anochecer regresaron al dormitorio rojo, estaban en el comedor esperando con ansias al profesor Daitokuji, uno que otro chico se quedaba mirando embelesado a la pobre de Kagome que estaba completamente apenada. La chica se sentó con Judai, Sho y Hayato, quienes iniciaron una conversación amistosa con la muchacha para distraerla de los indiscretos que la miraban. Pasaron unos diez minutos y llegó el profesor Daitokuji cargando a su gato Faraón.

-Muy bien, antes de empezar a comer quiero darles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, espero que tengan una estancia agradable en esta isla-Dice con una sonrisa soltando a Faraón-También quiero que sepan que cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy aquí para ayudar. Ahora, ¡A comer!

Todos comenzaron a comer y a hablar mientras lo hacían causando un gran escándalo, tuvieron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que termino alrededor de las dos de la mañana, menos mal que el dia siguiente era sábado y no tendrían clases, así podrán dormir hasta tarde. Kagome, Hayato, Sho y Judai se fueron a su habitación, Kagome salió y fue al baño a cambiarse mientras los otros tres hacían lo mismo en la habitación. Al poco tiempo apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir, aunque solo Hayato y Sho estaban dormidos, Kagome y Judai eran los únicos que permanecían despiertos.

Kagome estaba pensando en sus padres, ella sabía que su padre iba a emprender un viaje a quien sabe dónde, era un viaje sin destino, el dijo que era para encontrarse a sí mismo, en el caso de su madre estaría muy ocupada hasta el verano, es una bailarina famosa en todo el mundo y tenía que viajar mucho para ir a sus presentaciones: Francia, Noruega, Inglaterra e incluso Alemania, siempre le llevaba algún recuerdo del país que visitaba, de hecho se había llevado uno consigo a la academia, una esfera de nieve que le trajo su madre de Paris, Francia, con una torre Eiffel dentro con varios edificios a su alrededor. Solo veía a su madre en verano, pero su padre siempre estuvo con ella apoyándola en lo que fuera.

De cierta forma ahora que no estaba con su padre se sentía sola…no, no estaba sola y eso lo sabía muy bien, Judai estaba allí, de nuevo a su lado como cuando eran niños, y también sabía que Judai siempre estaría allí con ella y ella haría lo mismo, mas ahora sabiendo el destino que tenía que cumplir su amigo, proteger las llaves de acceso a las cartas de los **Demonios Fantasmas**.

Por otro lado, Judai no podía dormir pensando en lo que pasaría ahora, perdieron dos de las llaves, la que tenía Ryo el hermano mayor de Sho y la que tenía el profesor Chronos. ¿Qué pasara cuando los siete jinetes de las sombras obtengan las cinco llaves faltantes?, de alguna u otra forma no quería enterarse, por el momento mantendría la calma. Kagome y Judai se quedaron dormidos cerca de las 4:15 AM. A la mañana siguiente Sho y Hayato se levantaron primero, eran las 10:37 AM.

-¿Crees que debamos despertarlos?-Pregunta Sho en voz baja con duda observando a Judai y luego a Kagome que dormían muy tranquilos.

-No, de todos modos hoy es sábado y anoche nos dormimos muy tarde-Responde Hayato en el mismo tono dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Tienes razón, mejor vámonos y dejémoslos dormir-Dice Sho saliendo de la habitación seguido de Hayato, cerraron la puerta y se fueron a reunir con sus otros amigos.

Cerca de la 1:30, Judai se despertó y se sentó en su cama para desperezarse, estiró sus brazos arriba y luego al frente junto a sus piernas, se quedo observando a Kagome que acababa de voltearse viendo hacia él, todavía estaba dormida, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla se levanto, tomo su ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse, luego regreso a la habitación y vio que Kagome estaba despierta acostada en su cama boca arriba.

-Hola Kagome-Saluda con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome se sentó a la orilla de la cama y le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo.

-Hola Judai.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Pregunta Juudai sentándose en su cama propia sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Si-Responde Kagome desperezándose estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, en ese instante su estomago rugió. Se sonrojo un poco apenada y coloco sus manos en su estomago.

-Te dejo para que te cambies, te espero en el comedor-Dice Judai saliendo de la habitación, el también tenía mucha hambre.

Kagome se levanto de la cama y tomo su ropa, se cambio, arreglo su cama y las otras tres que por lo visto o se les olvido arreglarlas o se hicieron los tontos. Al bajar al comedor vio que Judai estaba colocando dos bandejas con la comida, era arroz con camarones fritos, Judai tenía uno en su boca. Ahora que lo recordaba, esa siempre había sido la comida favorita de Judai, por lo visto sus gustos no cambiaron. Se sentaron a comer y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, en eso entraron Sho, Hayato y Manjoume.

-Hola chicos-Saluda Judai sonriendo.

Manjoume salió disparado hacia Kagome.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Te hiciste algo?, estas más hermosa que ayer-Dice tomándole las manos.

-¿Eh?-Dice Kagome sonrojándose.

Y allí estaba otra vez, ese deseo de Judai por patear a Manjoume y alejarlo de ella ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!, Sho y Hayato, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de esto apartaron a Manjoume de Kagome.

-Hola Kagome-chan, aniki, ¿Durmieron bien?-Dice Sho sentándose al lado de Kagome con una sonrisa, ambos asintieron-Me alegro-Dice mirando a Manjoume que se estaba levantando del suelo puesto que lo habían empujado, cuando Kagome estaba cerca el no podía hacerles nada ya que no quería quedar mal con ella.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver como esta Fubuki?, escuche que ayer Asuka lo apaleo y ahora está en la enfermería-Dice Hayato.

-Es una buena idea "Así me distraigo de este extraño sentimiento"-Dice Judai levantándose.

Todos salieron del comedor de los Osiris y caminaron rumbo a la enfermería, al llegar vieron a Fubuki sentado en la cama con algunas vendas en la cabeza y los brazos, Asuka estaba parada a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola Fubuki ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta Sho al acercarse a la cama.

-Pues…-Dice Fubuki, pero se calló al observar que su hermana lo miraba con furia contenida-Me siento muy bien, nunca me eh sentido mejor-Dice con una sonrisa falsa.

-Hola, Kagome-chan ¿Verdad?-Dice Asuka acercándose a la muchacha que permanecía oculta al lado de Judai, todavía recordaba lo que paso el día anterior con Fubuki y tenía demasiada vergüenza para acercársele-Soy la hermana menor de Fubuki, Asuka, quisiera disculparme contigo por lo que hizo ayer, hace eso con todas las chicas.

-Corrección, solo con las que considero hermosas y ella me dejo sin palabras-Dice Fubuki en una pose dramática desde la cama-Había visto muchas flores pero ninguna tan hermosa como ella.

Kagome se sonrojo ante esas palabras y se escondió detrás de Judai.

-¡Oye, yo la vi primero!-Grita Manjoume acercándose a la cama molesto-¡Si quieres coquetear con una chica búscate a otra porque Kagome es MIA!

-¿Cómo?-Dice Kagome desconcertada.

Manjoume y Fubuki comenzaron a discutir puras tonterías. Mía, esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Judai y lo hizo enfurecer, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Kagome se le adelanto.

-¡YA CALLENSE!-Grita haciendo que todos la vieran, se había quedado callada por la vergüenza y porque no le gusta meterse donde no la llaman pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso-¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie y tampoco soy un trofeo del cual puedan presumir a sus amigos! ¡Así que dejen de decir tonterías!-Termina la frase jadeando.

-Pero Kagome-chan-Tratan de alegar ambos chicos.

-¡PERO NADA! ¡Así que cállense o los callo!-Grita Kagome molesta.

Hayato, Asuka, Judai y Sho se alejaron un par de pasos de ella asustados. Judai la conocía muy bien, ella podía ser un poco tímida, pero sabía que cuando se enfadaba era incluso peor que Asuka y toda la timidez se iba a la basura, Kagome le había comentado el día anterior que había tomado clases de artes marciales así que ahora es mucho más peligrosa, podría arrojar a Manjoume y a Fubuki por la ventana si así lo quisiera. La chica conto mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizarse, no le gustaba armar ese tipo de escándalos pero esos dos la hacían enojar.

-Kagome-Llama Judai una vez salieron de la enfermería.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunta Kagome aun molesta, ya no lo estaba tanto como para golpearlo pero aun estaba muy molesta y no quería que nadie le hablara.

-N-Nada olvídalo-Responde Judai asustado ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Hmp-Bufa Kagome volviendo su mirada al frente mientras caminaba.

-Oye aniki ¿Ella siempre es así?-Pregunta Sho en un susurro para que la pelinegra no los escuchara, no quería sufrir un castigo peor que el de Fubuki.

-Solo cuando se enfada-Responde Judai sonriendo.

-Bueno…ya sabemos que no debemos hacerla enfadar nunca-Dice Hayato sudando frio, Sho y Judai asintieron en acuerdo.

A partir de aquí pasaron varios días, días en los cuales perdieron la tercera llave, la que tenía Daichi Misawa, el enemigo ahora poseía tres llaves, aunque bueno, ahora lo importante era tratar de recuperar a Daichi que al parecer estaba sufriendo mal de amores, se había enamorado de la jinete de las sombras Tania. El pobre de Daichi se sentía abandonado, ya que después de que Judai se enfrentara a ella, Tania se convirtió en un tigre, pobre Daichi.

-Me da mucha lástima ver a Misawa-san así-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa llena de lastima mientras observaba a Daichi sentado en una roca mientras Sho y Hayato intentaban animarlo.

-Tienes razón, el pobre está muy mal-Dice Judai con la misma sonrisa.

-Bien se dice que el amor duele-Dice Kagome quitando su sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era amar a alguien y que luego te abandone.

Hace un año estuvo saliendo con un chico llamado Inuyasha que termino rompiéndole el corazón en miles de pedacitos. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué diría Judai si le contara eso? ¿Qué le diría si le contara que ella antes había cambiado y era segura de sí misma, pero que por culpa de aquel tonto volvió a ser la chica tímida e insegura? **(1)**, en el único momento en que ella se sentía segura era cuando estaba en un duelo, se sentía en un mundo distinto donde lo único que importaba era el juego frente a ella.

-Oye Kagome…¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Judai sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh…si estoy bien-Responde fingiendo una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, Judai lo noto pero prefirió no decir nada.

Aun no quería decirle nada, ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar acerca de ello puesto que aun sentía una opresión en su pecho al pensar en eso, además todavía tenían el asunto de los jinetes de las sombras, no quería preocupar a Judai mas de lo necesario. La hora de la cena llego, en el pequeño comedor de los Osiris todos charlaban animadamente, Judai, Kagome, Hayato y Sho se sentaron juntos, Manjoume se sentó en una mesa a una distancia prudente, Kagome todavía estaba enfadada con el por lo ocurrido hace unos días en la enfermería, pero ya no estaba molesta con Fubuki puesto que éste le pidió disculpas de una forma muy sincera. Terminada la cena se fueron a su habitación a hablar otro rato, tenían clases a las diez de la mañana debido a que el profesor de la primera clase había enfermado y no podría darles clases.

-Y dime Kagome-chan, ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y aniki?-Pregunta Sho, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber ese detalle.

-Pues…si no mal recuerdo fue en un parque a los cinco años-Responde Kagome con un dedo en la barbilla pensativa.

-Sí, desde ese día fuimos amigos inseparables-Dice Judai con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Dice Sho con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza, no se esperaba una respuesta tan simple.

-Hay una cosa que quería preguntarte-Dice Hayato que estaba acostado en su cama en la cima de la trilitera-¿Quién es tu tío exactamente?

-Eh…bueno…prácticamente no es mi tío, mis padres no tienen hermanos-Dice Kagome nerviosa, ¿Era buena idea contarles quien era su tío? ¿Y si con eso descubren quien es su padre?, no, no, no, es mejor no decirles nada, no aun, ni siquiera Judai sabia quien era su padre...o su madre.

-¿Pero quién es?-Preguntan los tres al unísono, Judai tampoco sabía quién era el tío de Kagome.

-Eh…pues verán…mi tío es…-Comienza a decir Kagome dudosa cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada la interrumpió-"Salvada por la campana"-Se levanta y va a abrir dejando pasar al profesor Daitokuji.

-Buenas noches chicos ¿No han visto a Faraón?-Pregunta buscando al gato con la mirada pero nada.

-No, no lo hemos visto-Responde Judai.

-En ese caso me marcho, que descansen-Dice el profesor saliendo de la habitación.

Kagome cerró la puerta y para zafarse de que los otros tres le hicieran la misma pregunta fingió un bostezo (Bastante convincente) y les dijo que ya era muy tarde, ellos dejaron escapar algunos bostezos y accedieron a irse a dormir.

Mas entrada la noche, todos estaba muy dormidos, Judai parecía tener una pesadilla, una que ya había tenido hace tiempo…

_**En el sueño…**_

_Judai estaba corriendo nuevamente por el bosque de la isla tratando de encontrar a algo o a alguien. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro en donde estaban dos personas teniendo un duelo, detrás de ambas figuras vislumbraba a las dos aves gigantes en llamas, la de la derecha era dorada e irradiaba una luz sagrada, la de la izquierda por el contrario era negra como las sombras. Ambos duelistas parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que él se encontraba allí, o simplemente lo estaban ignorando._

_-¿Qué hacen?¡Detengan esta locura!-Oyó gritar a Sho a su lado._

_-¡Si ya basta!-Se escucho la voz de Asuka llegando_

_Ambos duelistas posaron sus ojos en ellos por un segundo y luego los ignoraron. El duelista de la Izquierda ordeno a su Ave atacar…de pronto como la ultima vez, todo se volvió negro…_

_**En la realidad…**_

Kagome sacudía a Judai una y otra vez tratando de despertarlo.

-Juudai, Juudai despierta-Llama en voz baja para no despertar a los otors dos, eran las tres de la mañana, se había levantado para ir a tomar agua y cuando volvía a la cama observo que Judai estaba moviéndose constantemente, notó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Judai abrió los ojos como platos al despertar, estaba un poco sobresaltado, volteo su mirada hacia la chica que lo veía con sus ojos azules como el cielo llenos de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta aun en tono bajo.

-Si…no, no estoy bien-Responde Judai replanteando su respuesta, sería capaz de mentirle a quien sea acerca de ese asunto, pero nunca le mentiría a su mejor amiga y mucho menos con esos ojos que lo miraban de esa forma.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo para despejarte un poco?-Pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa, cuando tiene pesadillas suele ir a caminar para despejar su mente y así volver a dormir tranquila.

Judai asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ambos se cambiaron y salieron a caminar al bosque.

-Así que has tenido ese sueño en otra ocasión-Dice Kagome luego de escuchar la historia de Judai.

-Sí, y como aquella vez no logro recordar absolutamente nada de ese sueño-Dice Judai con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca mirando al cielo estrellado-Es algo muy extraño.

-Bueno…mi abuela materna solía contarme que cuando se tiene el mismo sueño más de una vez podría tratarse de una premonición-Dice Kagome con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda-Puede que sea algo que este por suceder.

Judai la observo por un momento, quizás tenía razón, ¿Qué tal si era algo que ocurriría pronto?, el punto es saber cuándo, ¿Cuándo podría ocurrir?, hasta entonces estaría alerta. Caminaron un rato mas, Judai vio que Kagome estaba temblando de frio, se quito la chaqueta y se la dio, ella la recibió un poco avergonzada.

-Pero…tu serás el que pase frio-Dice Kagome tratando de devolvérsela pero él la hizo volver a ponérsela.

-Eso no importa, no quiero que te enfermes-Dice Judai con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, de nuevo ¡¿QUE RAYOS LE ESTABA PASANDO?!

-Gracias-Dice Kagome con un ligero sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminaron un rato más y regresaron al dormitorio, antes de entrar a la habitación Kagome le devolvió la chaqueta a Judai dándole las gracias nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego entró. Judai se quedo allí parado unos momentos, poso una mano en su mejilla e inconscientemente sonrió, sin duda alguna ahora si podría dormir tranquilo lo que restaba de la noche.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)Lo admito, para mí también es patético cambiar por culpa de un hombre, pero hay mujeres que si lo hacen…y en este caso (E historia) Kagome es una de ellas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lanzamiento de latas? ¿Acecinos? xD**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Un verano muy divertido

**Hola n_n...aqui volvi con:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**C.-3…Reencuentro con unos viejos amigos. Un verano muy divertido.**

* * *

Este era definitivamente el colmo. Kagome agradecía internamente que Manjoume se olvidara de ella y molestara a alguien más (Aunque sentía lástima por la pobre de Asuka), pero nunca pensó que sería tan idiota como para robar las llaves espirituales. Todo el asunto con los jinetes de las sombras había terminado y se suponía que el director Sameshima se había hecho cargo de ocultar bien esas llaves, pero Fubuki y Manjoume se las habían arreglado para encontrarlas y ahora estaban aquí por su culpa, Judai estaba en esa situación por su culpa, Manjoume perdió un duelo contra Asuka con el que se supone intentaría conquistarla pero no lo logro, y lo peor de todo es que había seguido los consejos de Fubuki.

Ryo, Sho, Judai, Chronos, Hayato y Kagome observaban la escena incrédulos cuando las llaves salieron volando jalando a Manjoume en el proceso, lo siguieron hasta unas ruinas y allí empezó todo. Ahora Judai se encontraba peleando contra los tres **Demonios Fantasmas**, ellos no podían hacer nada más que observar mientras las imágenes de las cartas se borraban.

El duelo estaba intenso y hasta parecía que Kagemaru iba a ganar, pero sorpresivamente Judai logro ganarle salvando al mundo de la destrucción inminente **(1)**.

Pasaron varias semanas, la graduación de los estudiantes de tercero estaba cerca y Hayato fue el primero en irse, le gano en duelo a Chronos y se le permitió ir a trabajar con Pegasus, de hecho estaban despidiéndose en ese instante.

-Vamos a extrañarte mucho Hayato-kun-Dice Kagome dándole un abrazo de despedida.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar-Dice Hayato una vez se separaron, Kagome se le acerco un poco para susurrarle algo.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, a veces Pegasus suele ser muy cruel cuando está enfadado-Dice Kagome alejándose de él-Pero tranquilo, solo es así con los que lo hacen enfadar, mientras no seas tú estarás bien-Dice con una sonrisa agitando una mano despreocupadamente.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-Preguntan Judai y Sho mirándola, a pesar del susurro ellos lograron escucharla.

-Ya se los dije, mi tío es amigo suyo, es más que lógico que lo conozca-Dice Kagome cruzando los brazos.

-En eso tienes razón-Dice Pegasus llegando de repente-Kagome querida mírate nada mas, has crecido bastante, se ve que heredaste la belleza de tu madre-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, gracias tío Pegasus-Dice Kagome rascándose una mejilla apenada ante los cumplidos de la segunda persona a la que quería como a un tío.

-Bueno joven Hayato, es hora de irnos-Dice Pegasus comenzando a caminar hacia el helicóptero, pero se detuvo y volvió a ver a Kagome-Nos veremos pronto Princesa-Dice reanudando su camino seguido de Hayato.

El helicóptero emprendió vuelo y los chicos se despidieron de Hayato con los brazos hasta que desapareció de la vista.

-Nos va a hacer mucha falta ¿Verdad?-Dice Sho una vez comenzaron a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

-Si tienes razón-Dice Judai, de repente algo le hizo clic en la cabeza-Por cierto Kagome ¿Cuándo tendremos el desempate?-Pregunta parado frente a la chica haciendo que detuviera sus pasos.

-Mmm...no lo sé-Responde Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?-Dice Judai.

-No ahora no, lo único que quiero es ir a dormir un rato-Dice Kagome dejando escapar un bostezo más falso que político honesto.

-Mentirosa-Dice Judai entrecerrando los ojos, la conoce como a la palma de su mano.

-Jeje, lo siento, es que no estoy de humor para un duelo ahora-Dice Kagome desviando la mirada, y era verdad, aun estaba indecisa sobre contarle o no a Judai lo sucedido con Inuyasha, ¡Qué demonios! ¡Se lo iba a contar y punto, ya no tenía excusas para no hacerlo!-Judai, ¿Puedo hablar contigo…a solas?

Sho inmediatamente se percato de la indirecta y dando la excusa de que iba a ver como estaba Daichi se fue.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Judai intrigado.

-Aquí no, ven, vamos al dormitorio-Responde Kagome jalándolo del brazo.

Al llegar al dormitorio quedaron muy sorprendidos, la cama que Kagome ocupaba ya no estaba, el escritorio que antes estaba allí volvió, el pequeño estante con los cuatro espacios seguía allí, pero solo tenía tres ocupados, el de Judai, el de Kagome y el de Sho, el de Hayato estaba vacío y sin ningún nombre en él. Ignorando esto, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Judai.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-Pregunta Judai.

-Es…algo que ocurrió hace un año-Responde Kagome mirando al suelo.

Comenzó a hablar, le conto lo que ocurrió con Inuyasha, resulta ser que mientras era novio de ella, también era novio de su prima por parte de la hija de la hermana de su abuela, Kikyo, por supuesto que ni ella sabia acerca de eso, cuando ambas se enteraron le dieron el ultimátum y terminaron con él, los tres amigos que tenía en casa se enteraron de esto y lo amenazaron diciéndole que si se le acercaba de nuevo pagaría las consecuencias, gracias a eso nunca más tuvo que lidiar con él. Debido a lo que ocurrió, la Kagome segura que no le tenía miedo a nada volvió a ocultarse, dejando a la Kagome tímida e insegura, a su antigua yo, en su lugar.

Judai escuchaba atento, estaba furioso, que no daría por conocer a ese tonto y golpearlo por hacerle eso a su amiga. Cuando Kagome termino de hablar, él le pregunto…

-¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?-Sabía que su amiga estaba muy mal, pero le parecía ridículo que por esa razón dejara de estar segura de sí misma, el hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocer a esa Kagome.

-Que…hieran mis sentimientos de nuevo-Responde Kagome insegura, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura si esa era la verdadera razón, o si solo lo hacía porque era estúpida y quería ocultarse.

-Pues no quiero que sigas así-Dice Judai tomando una de las manos de la chica que hasta ese momento estaban en su regazo-A partir de ahora quiero que me muestres a esa Kagome valiente, segura de sí misma que no le teme a los riesgos-Dice con una sonrisa.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, ¿De verdad sería capaz? ¿Aquella Kagome sería capaz de salir nuevamente?, lo dudaba, pero lo intentaría.

-Está bien, lo intentare-Dice con una sonrisa segura.

-Así me gusta-Dice Judai con una enorme sonrisa-Ahora deja que te abrace-Dice extendiendo sus brazos, sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

Kagome rio y luego abrazo a Judai, no sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba cerca de él sentía que estaba protegida, sentía que cualquier cosa era posible, definitivamente le demostraría que su nueva yo podía resurgir.

Pasaron varios días, Ryo, que había sido nombrado el mejor estudiante de la academia se le permitió elegir un oponente para su duelo de graduación y eligió a Judai quien durante el duelo parecía no jugar con su corazón sino con la cabeza para tratar de vencerlo, en medio de este se dio cuenta de la idiotez que estaba cometiendo. Volviendo a ser el Judai de siempre, él y Ryo mostraron un gran duelo que termino en empate.

Tres días después el barco que llevaría a los estudiantes a casa para sus vacaciones de verano estaba esperando en el puerto, todos se subieron al barco y se iban despidiendo conforme llegaban a sus destinos. Asuka, Judai, Sho, Fubuki y Kagome eran los que faltaban por llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

-¿Dónde vives Kagome-chan?-Pregunta Fubuki bebiéndose un jugo de naranja, estaban sentados al rededor de una mesa redonda bajo un toldo.

-Vivo en Ciudad Domino-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa.

Fubuki escupió todo el contenido de su boca empapando a su hermana.

-¿Vives en Ciudad Domino? ¿Dónde nació y creció el Rey de los juegos?-Pregunta sorprendido, Kagome solo asintió-Eso es genial, vives en una ciudad donde nació una leyenda-Termina con una sonrisa.

-Oigan miren, allí esta Ciudad Domino-Dice Sho levantándose para ir a la barandilla y ver el lugar.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, vieron a lo lejos el edificio de la Corporación Kaiba entre otros edificios. El barco llego y Kagome fue por sus cosas.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos después del verano-Dice con una sonrisa lista para bajar del barco, pero una persona la detuvo.

-Kagome espera-Dice Judai, la chica se volteo a verlo-Haz esto ¡Gotcha!-Dice haciendo su típica señal con los dedos.

La muchacha rio un poco ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡Gotcha!-Dice imitándolo-Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos-Dice bajando del barco siendo recibida por tres muchachos de su edad y una chica que Judai nunca había visto, uno de los chicos era de cabello negro largo atado en una cola alta y de ojos azules, el otro era castaño de ojos marrones y el otro era pelinegro de ojos azul oscuro, la chica era castaña de ojos marrones.

-¿Quiénes serán ellos?-Pregunta Fubuki con curiosidad.

-No lo sé pero el de la cola alta es muy guapo-Responde Asuka fijándose en el chico.

Judai los reconoció de inmediato y los saludo.

-¿Ese es Judai?-Pregunta el de cabello largo señalándolo sorprendido.

-Así es Koga-kun-Dice Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Koga y los otros sonrieron y lo saludaron, en el aire se escucho una cachetada.

-Eres un maldito pervertido Miroku-Dice la castaña dejando una marca en la mejilla de Miroku.

-Lo siento Sango no pude evitarlo-Dice Miroku rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vamos hermana tranquila-Dice el muchacho castaño.

-No te metas en esto Kohaku-Dice Sango mirando a su hermano gemelo que se escondió detrás de Kagome.

-"Ese Miroku, de niño ya se vía que iba a ser así"-Piensa Judai con diversión.

-¡Oye Juudai! ¡¿Por qué no pasas el verano con nosotros?!-Grita Koga, estaba feliz de ver a su amigo y quería saber cómo había estado.

Judai se quedo pensando un segundo, aun si regresaba a casa no pasaría mucho tiempo con sus padres debido al trabajo…que mas daba.

-¡Esperen allá voy!-Grita para luego salir corriendo a buscar sus cosas, al regresar se despidió de los otros y bajo del barco.

-¡Adiós chicos, nos vemos después del verano!-Grita Kagome una vez el barco empezó a alejarse.

-¡Hasta pronto!-Gritan los otros tres desde el barco.

-Bien, Judai tienes muchas cosas que contarnos amigo-Dice Miroku con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Judai.

-Ay no-Dice Kagome, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, pobre Judai.

-Vamos Kagome-chan, cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en la academia?-Pregunta Sango empezando a caminar al igual que los demás.

-Eh de decir que fueron unos meses muy interesantes-Responde Kagome sonriendo, presentía que el año siguiente seria igual de interesante…o talvés mas.

Al llegar la noche, Judai y Kagome se fueron a la casa de la segunda, que era más bien un departamento en el último piso (El pent-house para ser exactos) de un lujoso edificio que quedaba a unas dos calles de la Corporación Kaiba.

-Baya, este lugar es enorme-Dice Judai sorprendido mirando a todos lados el lujoso departamento.

La sala era enorme, el piso de madera oscura, en la entrada había una alfombra negra que decía "Bienvenido" en letras blancas, al lado un pequeño zapatero de caoba donde ambos dejaron sus zapatos y tomaron las pantuflas, a mano izquierda estaban los muebles blancos que contrastaban con el color rosa pálido de las paredes y al frente un televisor pantalla plana que reposaba sobre un mueble de madera en el que estaban un DVD, una consola de juegos y a los lados compartimientos con puertas de vidrio en los que estaban algunas películas y videojuegos.

Detrás del televisor se veían tres puertas blancas, seguramente las habitaciones. Más al frente de la puerta de entrada, detrás de los muebles un poco mas lejos, se encontraba una mesa de comedor de color negro con superficie de vidrio, al rededor de esta se hallaban ocho sillas del mismo color, al lado derecho de esta mesa había un marco en U invertida que llevaba a la lujosa cocina que tenia tonos de marrón en las paredes y la parte baja de los estantes, y negro en las puertas de estos y en la isla **(2) **con cuatro sillas altas.

Justo al entrar al departamento se podía ver perfectamente las enormes ventanas y una puerta del mismo material que llevaba al gran balcón en el cual había varias mesas redondas blancas, cada una con dos sillas del mismo color y una sombrilla en el centro.

-Mis padres y yo vivimos aquí por petición de mi tío-Dice Kagome dejando sus cosas cerca de uno de los costosos muebles de la enorme sala-De alguna forma el sabia que mis padres viajarían y me dejarían sola, a diferencia de mi madre que estará aquí el próximo mes, y el paradero de mi padre sigue siendo desconocido.

-Ya veo-Dice Judai sin salir de su asombro-Eh…¿Me prestas el teléfono para llamar a mis padres?-Pregunta tratando de ignorar el enorme departamento, lo que le resultaba de cierta forma imposible.

-Claro, el teléfono esta allí-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa señalando el teléfono negro en una de las paredes.

-Gracias-Dice Judai devolviéndole la sonrisa para luego dejar sus cosas y dirigirse al teléfono.

Kagome fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, se moría de sed, sus amigos los habían hecho correr de aquí para allá durante todo el día y estaba agotada, lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a dormir. Lavo el vaso y luego regreso a la sala, pudo notar que Judai estaba tratando de convencer a su mamá para que lo dejara quedarse, Kagome tomo sus cosas y se fue a su habitación que era la tercera puerta a la derecha.

La habitación también era enorme, pero no tanto, el piso de mármol blanco, y al igual que las paredes de la sala las de la habitación eran de un rosa pálido, un ropero de madera de caoba de color blanco con unos pétalos de Sakura en las puertas y ambos cajones debajo de estas, con las manillas de los cajones y las perillas de las puertas de color dorado, se encontraba en una equina al lado de una puerta corrediza que llevaba a un pequeño balcón con una silla. Una cama matrimonial se encontraba frente a la puerta mirando hacia la derecha al entrar con dos mesitas de noche blancas a los lados, cada una con una lámpara, las colchas de la cama eran de color rosa con varias flores de Sakura al igual que en la sábana blanca debajo de ésta. La habitación tenía su propio baño, todo en el baño era blanco con detalles en dorado, tenía una tina de baño y una ducha aparte, el lavamanos y el inodoro.

Kagome dejo sus cosas en el suelo, encendió la luz y se tiro en su cama, quería acostarse ya, pero todavía tenía que mostrarle su habitación a Judai y preparar la cena, iban a ir a comer con sus amigos pero como ninguno de los dos tenía dinero en ese momento prefirieron no molestarlos. Se levanto de su cama con un suspiro cansado y fue al ropero para buscar su pijama, una camiseta blanca con un osito dibujado sosteniendo un corazón y un pantalón azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo, los dejo en su cama y salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Lograste convencer a tu mamá?-Pregunta al salir y ver que Judai colgaba el teléfono.

-Sí, fue muy difícil pero lo logre-Dice Judai con una sonrisa alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

Kagome rio ante esto.

-Ven, te mostrare tu habitación-Dice caminado a la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Judai asintió y tomo sus cosas. Al entrar en la habitación se quedo boquiabierto, Kagome había encendido la luz dejando ver una habitación similar a la suya pero con tonos más oscuros y simples, el piso era de madera oscura, las paredes eran de un color rojo oscuro, la cama matrimonial estaba en el medio de la habitación pegada a la pared, las colchas eran del mismo color que las paredes y la sábana era negra, a cada lado estaban las mesitas de noche de color negro con sus respectivas lámparas. Al entrar en la habitación, se ve una puerta corrediza al frente que llevaba a un balcón.

El ropero se encontraba pegado a la pared a la derecha de la cama, era de color negro con las perillas de ambas puertas y las manillas de los cajones en color dorado. También tenía su propio baño y la puerta estaba justo al lado del ropero. El piso era de mármol negro que también iba por las paredes hasta la mitad, la otra mitad de la pared hasta el techo era de color blanco, la tina también era de mármol negro al igual que la ducha, el lavamanos era blanco al igual que el inodoro.

-Increíble-Dice Judai atónito, si la sala y la cocina eran muy lujosos y lo habían sorprendido, el tamaño y el lujo de esta habitación lo dejaron igual o más impresionado.

-Ya te acostumbraras-Ríe Kagome por lo bajo, cuando entro a este departamento por primera vez le había pasado lo mismo que a Judai, aunque en aquel entonces todavía era una niña de diez años-Iré a preparar la cena, tu acomódate, el ropero esta vacio así que puedes colocar tu ropa allí-Dice saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Judai dejo sus cosas frente a la cama y se acostó en ella, era muy cómoda, se preguntaba si las de los dormitorios azules en la academia de duelos eran así. El sueño comenzó a ganarle hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido…

_**En su sueño…**_

_Corría en dirección del volcán de la isla de la academia, al llegar miro hacia todos lados agitado, la persona a la que buscaba no se encontraba allí._

_-¿Puedo saber a quién estas buscando?-Pregunto de repente una voz, su vista se detuvo en una figura encapuchada que se encontraba arriba._

_-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Judai ignorando su pregunta, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que sabía quién era._

_La figura comenzó a reírse._

_-¿Estás seguro de querer saber?-Dijo la figura con sarcasmo antes de saltar…todo se volvió negro._

_**En la realidad…**_

Juudai se despertó sobresaltado, esta era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, y al igual que con el otro no recordaba nada de él, era algo muy extraño. Oyó que Kagome lo llamaba desde la cocina, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Kagome, ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa comiendo, pero Judai no había probado ni un bocado.

-Si es solo que…-Responde Judai mirando su plato, suspiró-Me había quedado dormido y…tuve otro sueño.

-¿Es el mismo de la última vez?-Pregunta Kagome preocupada, Judai negó con la cabeza.

-No, este era diferente, pero aun así no puedo recordar nada-Responde con la mano en la cabeza.

-Bueno…por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, tienes que tratar de recordarlos Judai-Dice Kagome levantándose-Ahora termina de comer o me lo comeré yo-Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Judai entendió el mensaje y literalmente se comió todo de un solo bocado, luego de eso ambos se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente el sol salió, un rayo de luz se coló por una pequeña abertura de la cortina dando de lleno en los ojos azules de Kagome que los abrió lentamente con cierta molestia.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunta estirándose para tomar el reloj digital que tenía en una de las mesitas de noche, en números grandes y rojos marcaban las 9:30 AM, definitivamente ya no podría volver a dormir.

Se levanto de su cama con pesar y se metió en el baño, se vio en el espejo sobre el lavamanos y suspiro, se veía horrible, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, la tira derecha de su camiseta estaba caída y debajo de sus ojos se veían ojeras de recién despierto, repito, se veía horrible. Volvió a suspirar y salió del baño, camino hasta el ropero y saco de este unos jeans azules y una blusa de un solo hombro de color rojo, los dejo sobre su cama y fue a una de las mesitas de noche, abrió el cajón y saco de él una liga para el cabello de color rojo, la dejo al lado de su ropa y regreso al baño, abrió la ducha, se desvistió y se metió en ella.

-"Esos sueños que tiene Judai…me pregunto si de verdad serán un aviso de algo que va a suceder"-Piensa tomando el shampoo, un olor a vainilla inundo el lugar-"Algo me dice que un peligro mayor vendrá sobre la academia cuando regresemos"-Termina de bañarse y sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Se vistió con la ropa que dejo sobre la cama, se seco el cabello y se lo ato en una cola alta, luego arreglo su cama, abrió las cortinas y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Kagome camino directo a la puerta de la habitación de Judai, la abrió solo un poco para ver que el chico dormía tranquilamente, cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Cerca de las 10:30 Judai se despertó, se estiro en su cama y luego se sentó en la orilla de ésta, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y el pantalón de educación física de la academia, no tenía nada más, su madre le dijo que le enviaría una parte de su ropa en dos días. Miro a su alrededor recordando donde sestaba, se levanto y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina donde algo olía muy bien.

-Buenos días Kagome-Saluda con una sonrisa soñolienta sentándose en una silla en la isla.

-Buenos días Judai, ¿Te caíste de la cama?-Dice Kagome en tono burlón fijando su vista un segundo en su acompañante, tenía el cabello completamente desordenado y una cara que asustaría a un muerto, luego regreso su vista a la sartén.

-Por suerte no-Dice Judai dejando escapar un bostezo-Pero si no me levantaba ahora dormiría todo el día-Dice estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, aunque no le desagradaba la idea.

-Sí, eso lo sé-Dice Kagome terminando de servir el desayuno **(3).**

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí el resto del día?-Pregunta Judai comenzando a comer mientras Kagome se sentaba.

-No lo sé, mmm…¿Qué tal si llamamos a los chicos y vamos a Kaibalandia?-Propone Kagome sonriendo-Sango me dijo que pusieron la casa del terror-Dice con tono lúgubre.

-Mmm es una buena idea-Dice Judai devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Terminaron de desayunar y mientras Judai se bañaba y cambiaba Kagome llamaba a Sango y a los demás para verse en Kaibalandia. Judai salió poco después, como no tenía otra ropa por el momento se puso el uniforme de los Osiris, llevaba su baraja consigo en el estuche en su cintura.

-Bien, ya llame a los chicos, nos veremos en Kaibalandia en unos minutos-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa, como su departamento quedaba no muy lejos del lugar podrían llegar antes.

-En ese caso vámonos ya-Dice Judai con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida.

Kagome lo siguió, ambos se pusieron sus respectivos calzados, la chica se puso unas sandalias blancas con una flor roja arriba, tomo un bolso blanco que estaba colgado sobre el zapatero y tomo las llaves que estaban sobre éste en un cuenco de madera, Judai se puso sus botas rojas y salieron. No les tomó más de diez minutos en llegar a Kaibalandia y allí se encontraron con Sango y Kohaku.

-Hola chicos-Saludan los gemelos al ver llegar a sus amigos.

-Hola, ¿Todavía no han llegado los otros dos?-Pregunta Kagome mirando para todos lados.

-Sí, llegamos juntos, Koga y Miroku fueron a comprar algunas golosinas-Dice Sango sonriendo.

-Ya veo.

-Hola Judai, Kagome-sama-Saluda Miroku llegando junto con Koga.

-Hola-Saludan ambos.

-Ya que estamos todos juntos, entremos-Dice Kohaku con una sonrisa señalando con el pulgar la entrada del parque de diversiones.

Todos asintieron y entraron. Primero fueron a la casa de los espejos, Judai se perdió en ese laberinto de espejos y tuvieron que ir a buscarlo, luego fueron a la montaña rusa, Miroku al bajarse salió corriendo al cesto de basura más cercano a vomitar, no debió comer tanto antes de subir, después fueron a la casa del terror.

-Es verdad lo que me contaron, este lugar es tenebroso-Dice Sango caminando con cautela, Miroku estaba a su lado seguramente esperando su oportunidad para hacer algo pervertido.

Judai y Kagome iban delante de ellos uno al lado del otro un poco asustados al ver una cortina desgarrada y llena de telarañas moviéndose sola. Kohaku y Koga iban un poco más atrás de las dos parejas, también estaban un poco asustados pero prefirieron quedarse atrás.

-¡Kyaa!-Grita Sango aferrándose al brazo de Miroku al sentir una mano huesuda sobre su hombro, este grito también asusto a los demás que se quedaron mirándolos.

-Tranquila Sango, estoy aquí contigo-Dice Miroku bajando su mano lentamente hasta la parte trasera de la chica.

-¡Prefiero convertirme en momia gracias!-Dice Sango plantándole una buena cachetada.

Siguieron caminando, subiendo y bajando escaleras rotas.

-¡Kyaaaa!-Grita Kagome abrazando a Judai al ver una extraña sombra pasando más adelante.

-T-Tranquila solo es un efecto especial-Dice Judai abrazándola inconscientemente con una sonrisa nerviosa, de verdad esperaba que fuera un efecto especial y no lo contrario.

Kagome asintió, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la salida, por fin, luz del hermoso y caluroso día.

-Qué bueno que ya salimos-Dice Koga.

-Sí, ese lugar estaba de miedo-Dice Kohaku secundando a su amigo.

-Em, chicos ya pueden soltarse-Dice Sango observado que Kagome y Judai aun seguían abrazados.

Ellos se miraron entre si y se separaron rápidamente levemente sonrojados, sus corazones les latían a mil y lo peor del caso es que no tenían ni idea de por qué. Ignorando este hecho siguieron adelante, fueron al pequeño domo de duelos y unos niños retaron a Judai y a Kagome, Judai fue el primero, venció al niño que lo reto en un dos por tres, al igual que Kagome.

-Ustedes son increíbles-Dice uno de los niños sorprendido.

-¿Creen que podamos ser tan buenos duelistas como ustedes?-Pregunta el otro con inocencia.

-Yo digo que si-Dice Judai con una sonrisa.

-Si van a la academia de duelos y estudian mucho podrán ser profesionales-Dice Kagome de igual forma.

-Tampoco olviden que un gran duelista siempre respeta y cree en su baraja-Dice Judai.

-"El corazón de las cartas"-Piensa Kagome recordando la valiosa lección que le enseño su padre, hasta ahora le han servido mucho esas palabras.

Se despidieron de los niños y fueron con los demás a almorzar, tuvieron una charla muy amena, terminaron de comer y estaban listos para irse cada quien a su casa.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si este fin de semana vamos a la playa?, mi mama nos dio permiso de quedarnos en la casa de playa-Dice Sango sonriente.

-No es una mala idea-Dice Miroku sonriendo, obviamente estaba pensando en cómo se verían las chicas en traje de baño-Yo me apunto.

-"¿En que estará pensando este pervertido?"-Piensa Sango mirando a Miroku con desconfianza.

-Yo también-Dice Kohaku.

Koga, Kagome y Juudai también se apuntaron, un fin de semana en la playa con sus amigos no era una mala idea y sería divertido.

-En ese caso iré a buscarlos el viernes en la mañana, procuren no quedarse dormidos-Dice Sango, tendría que convencer a su mamá de prestarle el auto por el fin de semana, después de todo ya tiene 16 años y la licencia para conducir.

Se despidieron y se fueron. Judai y Kagome decidieron ir a otra parte, aun era temprano, no querían ir a casa todavía, primero fueron a ver una película de comedia de Adam Sandler **"Son como niños 2" (4)**, era una película muy divertida, al salir decidieron ir a caminar por el parque, se compraron unos helados y se sentaron en una banca.

-Tengo una pregunta-Dice Judai comiendo su helado de chocolate-¿Cuándo fue que Miroku empezó a comportarse así?

-Creo que desde…-Dice Kagome pensativa, también tenía un halado de chocolate-El sexto grado.

-Jejeje, ya se veía desde el principio que iba a ser así-Dice Judai burlón-Y dime, ¿Sango estudia en la misma escuela que Kohaku y los demás?

-No, ella estudia en una escuela solo para chicas, hasta hace poco estuvo viviendo en estados unidos con su padre-Dice Kagome dándole una probada a su helado-De hecho empezamos a ser amigas desde hace dos años-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Dice Judai devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Terminaron de comerse sus helados y regresaron a casa una hora antes de la cena. Al llegar Kagome fue a preparar la cena, cuando estuvo lista cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

_**En el sueño de Judai…**_

_Judai estaba corriendo nuevamente por el bosque de la isla tratando de encontrar a alguien. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro en donde estaban dos personas teniendo un duelo, detrás de ambas figuras vislumbraba a las dos aves gigantes en llamas, la de la derecha era dorada y la de la izquierda era negra. Ambos duelistas parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que él se encontraba allí, o simplemente lo estaban ignorando._

_-¿Qué hacen?¡Detengan esta locura!-Oyó gritar a Sho a su lado._

_-¡Si ya basta!-Se escucho la voz de Asuka llegando_

_Ambos duelistas posaron sus ojos en ellos por un segundo y luego los ignoraron. _

_-Es inútil, no nos escucharan-Se oyó decir a Fubuki._

_El duelista de la Izquierda ordeno a su Ave atacar…de pronto como las últimas veces, todo se volvió negro…_

_**En la realidad…**_

Judai se despertó jadeando, otra vez ese sueño…pero esta vez…esta vez podía recordarlo claramente. Se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta la habitación de Kagome.

-Kagome-Llama moviéndola levemente-Kagome-La chica se quejo y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Judai ¿Qué haces? Son…-Dice Kagome mirando el reloj-Las dos de la mañana.

-Lo siento, pero tuve el mismo sueño-Dice Judai sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Kagome se sorprendió y se sentó de inmediato.

-¿El que tenias antes?-Pregunta levantándose para ir a encender la luz.

-Sí, y esta vez puedo recordarlo todo-Dice observándola sentarse a su lado-Recuerdo que estaba corriendo por el bosque de la academia, llegue a un claro y en el estaban dos personas teniendo un duelo, poco después llegaron Sho, Asuka y Fubuki.

-¿Es todo?-Pregunta Kagome angustiada.

-Después de eso, recuerdo que uno de los duelistas ordeno a su monstruo atacar…y eso es todo-Dice Judai.

-Ya veo, de alguna forma parece ser que Sho-kun, Asuka-san y Fubuki-kun están involucrados-Dice Kagome cruzando los brazos pensativa-¿Quiénes podrán ser esos extraños duelistas que viste?

Ambos se quedaron pensando un instante, esperando a ver si les llegaba alguna respuesta a esta interrogativa. Después un rato decidieron dejarlo así y regresaron a dormir.

La semana se pasó volando, ya era viernes por la mañana, Judai y Kagome estaban esperando a Sango y a los demás. Llegaron a los pocos minutos en un convertible de color rosa, se subieron con sus cosas, por fin la madre de Judai le había mandado algunas prendas para el verano junto con su traje de baño. Al llegar a la casa de playa de la familia de Sango y Kohaku, fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, se pusieron sus trajes de baño y salieron a divertirse.

-Oye Kagome-chan-Dice Sango terminando de acomodar una sombrilla, traía puesto un bikini de color purpura con flores de hibisco rojas en algunas partes-¿Qué hay entre tú y Judai?-Pregunta sentándose en la toalla tendida en la arena.

-Somos amigos-Responde Kagome sin más segura de su repuesta, traía puesto un bikini blanco con pétalos de Sakura.

-¿Estás segura de que son solo eso?-Pregunta Sango inquisitivamente, tenía el leve presentimiento de que había algo mas entre esos dos.

-Sí, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esa pregunta?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad, su amiga estaba actuando muy extraño.

-Nada, solo quería saber-Responde Sango con una sonrisa inocente, esto no viene al tema, pero pudo darse cuenta de que Kagome había vuelto a ser la misma muchacha que era antes de lo de Inuyasha, y estaba muy feliz por eso, también presentía que, aunque aun no lo conociera del todo, esto tenía que ver con Judai de alguna forma.

Kagome alzo una ceja y luego encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Oigan chicas! ¡¿Por qué no vienen?! ¡El agua esta perfecta!-Grita Miroku desde la orilla del mar acompañado de los otros tres con una pelota de playa.

-¿Iras?-Pregunta Kagome levantándose para ir con ellos.

-¿Y ser acosada por Miroku?, no gracias, me quedare aquí leyendo-Responde Sango tomando un libro que reposaba a su lado.

Kagome leyó el título del libro, "Crepúsculo", de solo leer ese título se estremeció, no sabía qué era lo que su amiga le veía a ese libro pero prefirió no empezar a discutir y simplemente se fue al agua a jugar con los chicos. Estuvieron todo el día afuera, jugando con la pelota en el agua, jugaron voleibol de playa y Sango se les unió dejando su libro sobre la toalla. Al anochecer hicieron una fogata y estuvieron allí hasta tarde, se fueron a dormir cada quien a su habitación, claro esta no antes de darse un baño.

-"¿Qué me está pasando?"-Piensa Kagome acostada en su cama mirando al techo, la pregunta de Sango resonó en su cabeza _¿Qué hay entre tú y Juudai?_, le había contestado que eran amigos pero…por alguna extraña razón su estomago se revolvía ante esa frase.

Judai no estaba mejor, el también estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo con una mano tras la nuca, antes de ir al agua con los chicos alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta que Sango le había hecho a Kagome y la respuesta de ésta _somos amigos_, cuando la escucho, sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho, pero no sabía por qué.

El resto del fin de semana y del verano pasaron rápidamente entre sospechas, sentimientos extraños y sorpresas, la tercera se debió a la sorpresa que se llevó Judai al conocer a la madre de Kagome **(5)**. Ahora se encontraban en el muelle listos para subir al barco que los llevaría de regreso a la academia, y sus amigos estaban allí para despedirse.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien en este año-Dice Sango con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros igual-Dice Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos ya-Dice Judai tomando sus cosas listo para subir al barco.

Kagome y Judai subieron al barco y minutos después éste zarpó.

-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Buena suerte!-Grita Kohaku sonriendo.

-¡Ustedes igual!-Grita Kagome con una sonrisa.

-¡Mándenles saludos a todos de nuestra parte!-Grita Judai refiriéndose a sus otros ex compañeros.

-¡Claro!-Gritan todos.

El barco se alejo. Kagome y Judai se sentaron en una de las mesas del barco, de repente la pelinegra fue abrazada de la nada por un chico que conocían muy bien.

-¡Hola Kagome-chan, Judai! ¡Es bueno volver a verlos!-Dice Fubuki restregando su cara con la de Kagome como un gatito meloso.

-También es bueno verte Fubuki-kun, pero por favor suéltame-Dice Kagome tratando de respirar, Fubuki la soltó de inmediato.

-Hermano es el colmo contigo-Dice Asuka con una mano en la frente y la otra en la cintura.

-Hola Asuka-Saluda Judai con una sonrisa.

-Asuka-san-Saluda Kagome de igual manera.

-Hola Judai, Kagome-chan-Dice Asuka sentándose seguida de su hermano-¿Cómo estuvo su verano?

-Estuvo divertido-Dice Judai sin borrar su sonrisa.

En el camino se contaron lo que hicieron durante el verano, y también lo que harían al llegar a la isla. Algo les decía que este año iba a ser muy interesante, mucho más que el anterior.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)No puse el duelo porque:**

**1-Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando escribí este capítulo, tenía mucho sueño.**

**2-En esta historia planeo poner solo uno que otro duelo en el que esté en peligro el destino del mundo, pero no será como en la serie que todo gira alrededor de los duelos (Creo), de hecho, lo de los duelos contra la luz de la destrucción no ocurrirán, si van a conocer a Edo Phoenix, pero Saiou aquí no existe, van a enfrentar a otro enemigo inventado por mí n_n.**

**(2)Estuve viendo muchos programas de remodelación de casas y descubri que así se llaman lo que podría decirse las mesas de bar centrales de las cocinas.**

**(3)Imagínense ustedes que es lo que están desayunando, de solo imaginármelo yo me da hambre xD.**

**(4)Yo la vi, fue muy, muy, muuuuuy divertida, no pare de reír xD, claro que no culpare a quien no le haya gustado n_n, no todos disfrutan de películas de ese tipo xD.**

**(5)No les diré quién es la madre de Kagome, a estas alturas ya deberían de haber adivinado xD. De todos modos diré quiénes son sus padres más adelante en la historia xD.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, Dios mio, este cap fue el mas largo y todo porque tuve que re-editarlo o_o, me tomo 17 pag. en word.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	4. Capitulo 4 La leyenda del Fénix

**Hola holita! Aqui volvi con:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos**

**C.-4…De regreso en la academia. La leyenda del fénix.**

* * *

Llegaron a la academia y bajaron del barco, Judai y Kagome fueron al dormitorio rojo y dejaron sus cosas en su habitación, la chica se fue diciendo que tenía que ir a la oficina del director Sameshima pues éste quería verla y dejo a Judai solo en la habitación.

-¡Aniki!-Grita Sho entrando en la habitación saludando a Judai.

-Hola Sho, ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-Pregunta con una sonrisa, no se habían visto en el barco debido a que Sho había llegado dos días antes.

-Estuvo genial, ¿Y Kagome-chan?-Pregunta Sho buscándola con la mirada.

-Fue a la oficina del director, al parecer quería hablar con ella de algo-Responde Judai sacando algunas cosas de su equipaje y dejándolas en el suelo.

-Disculpen-Dice un muchacho entrando en la habitación-¿Alguno de ustedes es Judai Yuki?-Pregunta observando a ambos.

-Soy yo-Responde Judai señalándose-¿Para qué me buscas?

-Quisiera tener un duelo contigo.

Judai y Sho se miraron entre sí, y como siempre, Judai no puede decir que no a un duelo, salieron de la habitación y se fueron a otro sitio.

Kagome estaba muy feliz, acababa de recibir su nuevo uniforme que ahora era de Ra amarillo, pero no por eso iba a abandonar el dormitorio rojo, le encantaba la vista y allí estaban varios de sus amigos, también era un lugar muy tranquilo. Al llegar cerca del dormitorio vio a Sho sentado en el suelo junto a Tome que cargaba a Faraón.

-Hola Sho-kun, Tome-san, ¿Cómo están?-Saluda al llegar con ambos.

Sho y Tome se dieron la vuelta y la observaron, el uniforme Ra amarillo de la chica consistía en lo siguiente, unas botas amarillas, un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo, corto hasta más arriba de las rodillas, su camisa sin mangas blanca y amarilla, también traía puestos los guantes sin dedos que venían con el uniforme, en su cintura estaba su cinturón negro con su baraja y en su muslo derecho había otro estuche con otra baraja, parecía algo que usaría un ninja o algo así, esto llamo la atención se Sho pero ya le preguntaría luego.

-Hola Kagome-chan, ese es tu nuevo uniforme de Ra ¿Verdad?-Pregunta Sho con estrellas en los ojos, Kagome se veía muy bien con esa ropa.

-Así es ¿Les gusta?-Pregunta posando como para una fotografía de modelaje.

-Te ves divina con ese uniforme-Responde Manjoume llegando junto con Asuka.

-"Ay no, ya tengo suficiente con Miroku en casa como para tener que aguantarme a este"-Piensa Kagome con aburrimiento-Por cierto ¿Y Judai?-Pregunta con curiosidad al no verlo con ellos.

-Allí-Responde Tome señalando a Judai que acababa de ganarle al chico que lo había retado minutos antes.

Kagome se acerco un poco a la orilla y vio a Judai haciendo su típica señal de Gotcha, luego observo al chico al que le ganó, vestía un traje blanco muy elegante, su cabello era plateado y sus ojos de un azul intenso, no pudo evitar sentir que lo conocía de algún sitio.

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunta sin dejar de verlo tratando de recordar donde lo había visto.

-No lo sé, llego a nuestra habitación y reto a Judai a un duelo-Responde Sho mirando en la misma dirección-Solo dijo que se llamaba EP.

-¿EP?-Dice Kagome, se puso pensar, EP, EP, ¡EP!-¡Edo Phoenix!-Dice al fin recordando el bendito nombre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El duelista profesional Edo Phoenix?!-Pregunta Sho sorprendido, si es verdad que su cara le sonaba de algún sitio, pero no esperaba que fuera ese duelista profesional.

Judai llego poco después con una sonrisa de felicidad por haber ganado.

-¿Sabes a quien te acabas de enfrentar Judai?-Pregunta Asuka observándolo.

-No.

-Te acabas de enfrentar a Edo Phoenix, uno de los mejores duelistas de la liga profesional-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa llena de admiración, era uno de sus duelistas favoritos, después de su padre claro está.

-¿Qué? ¿Enfrenté a un duelista profesional?-Pregunta Judai sorprendido-¿Entonces por que pude ganarle tan facilmente?

-Porque…-Dice Tome llamando la atención de todos-Jugó contra ti con un mazo que armó esta mañana.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni siquiera jugó con su mazo real. Que desilusión-Dice Judai agachando la cabeza.

-Vamos Judai, no te pongas así-Dice Kagome tratando de animarlo-Ven, vamos a terminar de desempacar nuestras cosas-Dice sonriendo, sabía que a Judai no le gustaba hacer esas cosas pero por lo menos así se distraería un poco.

-¿No deberías ir al dormitorio amarillo Kagome-chan?-Pregunta Asuka al observar que se dirigía al dormitorio rojo.

-Eh…si…pero me gusta más estar aquí, es muy tranquilo y me encanta la vista-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa-Además…no conozco a nadie de ese dormitorio mas allá de Misawa-san y el no es precisamente alguien con quien pueda hablar sin que saque al aire el tema de las ecuaciones y esas cosas-Y no solo eso, desde lo de Tania el curso anterior Daichi ha estado un poco…más raro de lo normal.

-Bueno…si tú lo dices-Dice Asuka, si eso era lo que ella quería no iba a detenerla.

Judai y Kagome regresaron a la habitación junto con Sho y desempacaron sus cosas, hablaron de las cosas que hicieron en el verano, incluso Kagome le mostro algunas fotos donde estaban con sus amigos en el cine, la playa, el parque de diversiones Kaibalandia entre otras más.

-Baya, tu amiga Sango es muy linda-Dice Sho admirando la fotografía en donde salía la castaña con Kagome en la playa, estaban sentadas en las toallas bajo una sombrilla.

-Si es verdad, nosotras dos fuimos las chicas más populares en la escuela, ahora solo queda ella-Dice Kagome con cierto tono de burla, todos los días cuando entraban y salían de clases todos los chicos que estaban enamorados de ellas y chicas que las admiraban…las perseguían sin cansancio, tenían que tomar la opción de esconderse en los callejones oscuros, siniestros y sin salida, ahora solo perseguían a Sango a pesar de que ahora iba a una escuela de chicas, le tenía mucha lástima pero no podía evitar burlarse de ella de vez en cuando recordándole que ella ya no tenía que pasar por eso.

-Ya veo-Dice Sho con sorpresa, no se esperaba que ella hubiera sido popular en su antigua escuela, pero con esa apariencia que se gasta no lo dudaba-Kagome-chan, quiero preguntarte algo ¿Por qué tienes dos mazos ahora?

-¿Eh? Ah, lo que pasa es que…uno de los mazos, el les que les mostré cuando llegue el curso anterior, me ayudo a formarlo mi padre-Dice Kagome sonriendo-El otro lo tengo desde hace algún tiempo pero estaba incompleto.

-Entiendo, ¿Puedo ver ese mazo?-Pregunta Sho con estrellas en los ojos.

-No-Dice Kagome cortante.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Sho desilusionado.

-Porque su mazo aun está incompleto-Responde Judai levantándose del suelo, hasta hace un rato se había sentado en el suelo para terminar de arreglar algunas cosas y ahí se quedo.

-¿Pero no dijiste estaba?-Pregunta Sho confundido.

-Es que todavía me falta una carta-Responde Kagome tomando su nuevo mazo que estaba en su pierna-Esa carta me iba a ser entregada junto con una que está aquí, pero…alguien se la robo-Dice apretando la mano con la que sostenía el mazo-Tengo un mal presentimiento, esa carta es muy poderosa, no es una carta común, si cae en manos equivocadas estaremos en graves problemas.

-¿Y quién creen que la haya robado?-Pregunta Sho, si era verdad lo que Kagome decía entonces tendrían que empezar a buscar esa carta.

-Tengo una idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho, pero no estoy segura-Pregunta Kagome con seriedad.

-¿Quién?-Preguntan Sho y Judai al unísono.

-Mmm…es una persona que ah estado persiguiendo a mi padre, a mi tío y a Pegasus desde hace algún tiempo-Responde Kagome levantándose, fue hasta el escritorio donde estaba su mochila y de ella saco su celular, ella era la única que tenia uno puesto que así se mantenía en contacto con sus padres y su hermana-No recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que estaba buscando las cartas de los Dioses egipcios. Primero fue tras Pegasus, al ver que él no las tenía fue contra mi tío.

Mientras hablaba estaba escribiendo un mensaje en su celular.

-Pero él tampoco las tenía, así que solo quedo mi padre-Continua enviando el mensaje, iba dirigido a su hermana-El si tenía las cartas-Dice regresando su vista a ambos muchachos, Judai la veía serio, pero Sho…ese era otro cuento.

-E-E-Espera un segundo-Dice levantándose de la cama, su sorpresa era palpable-S-Si tu padre tenía las cartas de los Dioses egipcios…eso quiere decir que tu padre es…

Kagome y Judai sonreían, el castaño había reaccionado de la misma manera que Sho cuando se entero, llevan conociéndose prácticamente toda la vida y el castaño no sabía ese pequeño detalle.

-El rey de los juegos, Yugi Muto-Dice Kagome con orgullo en su voz-Mi verdadero nombre es Kagome Muto y mi madre es Anzu Mazaki de Muto.

Sho quedó boquiabierto, no se esperaba esa, tenia frente a él a la hija menor del rey de los juegos. Bien sabía por lo que había leído que Yugi tenía dos hijas, pero no se esperaba que Kagome fuera una de ellas. Sacudió su cabeza, debía calmarse, no era momento de impresionarse por algo así.

-Y-Y dime, ¿Por qué esa persona buscaba a los Dioses egipcios?-Pregunta tratando de regresar al tema que de verdad importaba.

-Creo que es más que obvio-Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos-Quería el poder de los Dioses, de hecho, esa persona fue la causa de que esas cartas fueran destruidas-Dice cerrando los ojos por un momento, luego los volvió a abrir-Si aun existía una persona que quería esas cartas, probablemente existan más, así que para evitar que cayeran en malas manos mi padre le pidió a Pegasus que las destruyera.

Sho y Judai seguían observando a Kagome atentos, puesto que sabían que la historia aun no terminaba a pesar del pequeño silencio repentino.

-Varios años después-Comienza Kagome rompiendo el silencio-Pegasus creó una nueva carta, una carta muy poderosa.

-¿Qué carta?-Pregunta Sho.

-Aun no puedo revelar su nombre, pero si puedo decirles…que esta carta es tan poderosa como el **Dragón alado de Ra**-Responde Kagome.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos chicos sabía que decir, estaban muy impresionados como para abrir la boca. Una carta que es tan poderosa como el Dragón alado de Ra, ¿De verdad existía esa carta?, era la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de ambos, si era así ¿Era la carta que se habían robado?, Kagome, que pareció leer sus pensamientos, decidió seguir hablando.

-Esta carta era tan poderosa-Dice haciendo que ambos chicos salieran de su estupor-Que tuvieron que dividirla en dos partes, yo poseo una de ellas, la otra…es la que él, ella o ellos tienen-Dice dejando caer sus brazos a los lados y guardo su mazo que aun tenía en su mano-Mi deber es recuperar esa carta y proteger la que tengo.

-¿Y que pasara cuando ambas partes estén juntas?-Pregunta Judai.

-El monstruo al que forman aparecerá…y todo llegara a su fin.

Nuevamente el silencio, una vez más los chicos se metieron en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo pasaron de hablar de cosas alegres a hablar de esto?, era algo demasiado serio, no podían dejar que se apoderaran de aquella carta.

-¿Y no hay alguna manera de detenerlo?, lo digo en caso de que obtengan ambas partes-Dice Sho angustiado, esperaba que así fuera.

-Sí, sí la hay-Dice Kagome volviendo a cruzar los brazos-Veras, no sé si lo sabes, pero la carta del Dragón alado de Ra tenía escrito algo en egipcio, una especie de oración que se hacía para invocarlo y solamente aquel que fuera elegido podía leerla. Ambas partes de la carta que lo iguala tienen un escrito similar que solo aquel que es elegido puede leer.

-Entonces, si no pueden leer la oración que tiene la tuya no podrán invocar a ese monstruo-Dice Sho con una sonrisa de alivio.

Kagome asintió, iba a seguir contándoles más pero tocaron la puerta y tuvo que ir a abrir, eran Asuka y Fubuki.

-Hola chicos, veníamos a decirles que como ya no tienen un profesor que sea delegado del dormitorio rojo, ustedes tendrán que darles la bienvenida a los nuevos novatos-Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Y por que nosotros?-Pregunta Sho asomándose a un lado de Kagome.

-Porque 1, así lo pidió el director y 2, porque ustedes son los únicos de segundo que permanecen en el dormitorio rojo-Dice Fubuki contando ambas cosas con los dedos.

Esas razones, o más bien la primera, fue más que suficiente para que los tres aceptaran. Al anochecer les dieron la bienvenida a los nuevos y como cada año tuvieron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para sus respectivos dormitorios que duro hasta las dos o tres de la mañana. Kagome, Sho y Judai se habían ido a su habitación y estaban tratando de dormir, la chica ahora dormía en la cama que era de Hayato. Ninguno de los tres podía dormir, una estaba preocupada por sucesos que seguramente estaban a punto de llegar, y los otros dos aun estaban intrigados, sabían que Kagome iba a contarles algo más antes de la interrupción de los hermanos Tenjoin.

-Oye Kagome ¿Aun estas despierta?-Pregunta Judai sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Si-Responde Kagome asomando su cabeza por un costado.

-¿Crees que puedas seguir contándonos lo de esas cartas?-Pregunta Sho desde su cama, si no saciaba su curiosidad ahora no podría dormir, y un Sho de mal humor por falta de sueño no es nada agradable.

-Bueno…en realidad no queda mucho que contar acerca de ellas, salvo por una historia que me conto Pegasus hace tiempo-Responde Kagome sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Una historia?-Preguntan ambos curiosos, una historia, era justo lo que necesitaban para dormir, pero evitarían hacerlo hasta que Kagome terminara de hablar.

Kagome asintió y bajo de un salto de la cama, fue a encender la luz y se sentó en una silla.

-Si no mal recuerdo, la historia dice así-Dice en pose pensativa tratando de recordar-Hace miles de años existió un ave conocida como Fénix.

-El ave mitológica del fuego-Dice Sho atento, Kagome asintió.

-Este fénix, en particular, era considerado un Dios. No era como los otros, el fuego que lo envolvía era de un color plateado lleno de pureza-Dice Kagome haciendo una pequeña pausa-Un día, este fénix perdió el control, sumió al mundo en un caos total.*

*Dos guerreros, hermanos, fueron los únicos valientes que pelearon contra él, pero era tan poderoso que los guerreros usaron su poder para separar los de la bestia convirtiéndolo en dos fénix diferentes. Uno de ellos dorado como el sol, con llamas sagradas que purificaban todo a su paso, y el otro negro como las sombras, con llamas que podian destruirlo todo. Ambos fueron domados por los guerreros y tuvieron una vida llena de paz por algunos años, sin embargo, todo acabo cuando el guerrero que poseía al fénix negro se fue por el camino equivocado al dejarse absorber por la oscuridad. Su hermano, triste por lo que le había ocurrido no tuvo otra opción que matarlo, su hermano había perdido la cordura y no era posible hacerlo entrar en razón por más que lo intentara.

Hizo otra pausa, Judai y Sho escuchaban atentamente cada palabra, era una historia bastante interesante, incluso el sueño que los estaba embargando poco a poco se esfumó.

-¿Y qué paso luego?-Preguntan ambos como niños escuchando un cuento.

-El guerrero, después de matar a su hermano, sello al fénix negro en algún lugar desconocido al igual que el suyo. Se dice, que solo aquellos que sean elegidos podrán liberarlos-Dice Kagome terminando la historia-Recuerdo que una vez Pegasus me dijo algo más que se relaciona a esa historia, era algo así.*

*Cuando los fénix despierten empezara una terrible batalla. El enviado de la oscuridad se hará con el fénix negro y nos someterá, pero el enviado de la luz con el fénix sagrado nos liberara **(1)**.

-¿Y qué significa eso?-Pregunta Judai sin entender, como cosa rara.

-No lo sé, aun no logro descifrar esas palabras-Responde Kagome dejando escapar un bostezo, eran cerca de las 4:05 AM-Pero ya veré que significan luego, ahora tenemos que dormir o llegaremos tarde a clases por quedarnos dormidos-Se levanta para apagar la luz y luego regresa a su cama-Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches-Responden los otros dos listos para dormir.

-" Cuando los fénix despierten empezara una terrible batalla. El enviado de la oscuridad se hará con el fénix negro y nos someterá, pero el enviado de la luz con el fénix sagrado nos liberara"-Piensa Kagome antes de quedarse dormida, averiguaría el significado de esas palabras como fuera.

A la mañana siguiente, muy a su pesar, los tres se levantaron temprano para ir a sus clases, como la primera clase de ese día era con Chronos era mejor no llegar tarde. Al llegar al salón saludaron a Asuka, a Fubuki y a Manjoume, que como siempre coqueteo con Kagome de la forma más descarada posible, ¿Qué no se suponía que ahora estaba enamorado de Asuka? ¿Por qué seguía molestando a Kagome?, un día de estos la chica se encargaría de darle un buen golpe, pues ganas no le faltaban, pero se controlaba lo mas que podía, aunque ese control no duraría mucho y ¡PAM!, Manjoume no sabrá que lo golpeo **(2)**.

El profesor Chronos llego al salón y empezó su clase. Judai como de costumbre se quedó dormido al igual que Sho, y Kagome estaba muy cerca de quedarse dormida también, pero se contuvo porque sabía que apenas cerrara los ojos se daría un buen golpe contra la mesa haciendo que todos se burlaran de ella, ya dormiría un poco más tarde, hoy solo tendrán clases hasta medio día por ser el primer día y tendría toda la tarde para echarse una buena siesta. Suspiro y con su lápiz pincho el cuello de Judai despertándolo de un brinco y luego hizo lo mismo con Sho, fue buena idea sentarse en medio de ambos.

-¿Por qué nos despertaste?-Se queja Judai una vez que el profesor Chronos termino su clase y se fue del salón.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, si no los despertaba Chronos-sensei los habría regañado-Dice Kagome mientras un bostezo traicionero escapaba de su boca-Aunque no me falto mucho para terminar como ustedes-Dice frotándose el ojo derecho.

-Pues te hubieras unido al club en vez de despertarnos-Dice Sho molesto, aunque esa sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que estaba fingiendo.

-No gracias, ya podre tomar una siesta después de las clases de hoy-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa feliz.

No sabían si era su imaginación o no, pero las clases se pasaban muy lento, al parecer todos tenían sueño y querían dormir un poco antes de la cena. Al terminar las clases todos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, fueron a la cafetería a comer algo para luego ir a dormir.

-¿No quieres que te haga compañía por si tienes pesadillas?-Pregunta Manjoume con picardía cuando Kagome se había levantado a tirar la basura que quedo en su bandeja.

-No gracias, la compañía de Sho-kun y Judai es más que suficiente-Responde Kagome con fastidio, ¿Cómo podía sacarse a este bobo de encima?

-Vamos no te resistas, sabes que quieres a Manjoume Thunder cerca-Dice con descaro causando que una vena palpitara en la frente de Kagome.

-En tus sueños-Dice dándole la espalda con los puños apretados, no sabía si era por la falta de sueño, pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando a una velocidad fuera de lo normal.

-Y en los tuyos-Dice Manjoume con una sonrisa picara.

¡Listo!¡Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso!, Kagome estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Judai la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¡Suéltame Judai, nadie impedirá que golpee a este idiota!-Grita Kagome furiosa forcejeando para que la soltara.

-¡No Kagome! ¡Por favor tranquilízate!-Grita Judai tratando de calmarla, admitía que también tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo, pero el sueño lo dejaba débil y le quitaba las ganas.

Como pudo, Judai, con la ayuda de Sho, salió con Kagome a rastras del lugar y se fueron al dormitorio, unas cuantas horas de sueño serian suficientes para calmar el mal humor de la muchacha. **(3)**

Kagome se despertó una hora antes de la cena. Se quedo en su cama todavía pensando en aquellas palabras, tratando de descifrar su significado.

-"Cuando los fénix despierten empezara una terrible batalla. El enviado de la oscuridad se hará con el fénix negro y nos someterá, pero el enviado de la luz con el fénix sagrado nos liberara"-Piensa mirando al techo, suspiro-"¿Qué significara eso?"

De pronto, Kagome sintió algo extraño, como una presencia que la estaba llamando. Se bajo de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los otros dos y salió de la habitación, la presencia venia del bosque, salió corriendo. Al llegar al bosque comenzó a caminar en la dirección en que sentía la presencia hasta que llego a un claro y se detuvo, allí se encontraba una persona observando el cielo.

-Así que tu eres la chica que tiene la otra carta-Dice la persona, aparentemente una mujer, volteándose para mirarla rebelando unos ojos negros como la misma oscuridad, su cabello era del mismo color y era corto hasta los hombros, estaba vestida de negro, un pantalón, unas botas y una camisa que solo cubría la parte del pecho y se ataba al cuello.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Kagome una vez la escuchó.

-Tranquila, las presentaciones se darán a su debido tiempo-Dice la mujer sonriendo con malicia-Nos veremos pronto-Dice para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kagome se quedo allí parada un segundo, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Acaso ella tenía la otra carta? Giró sobre sus talones y regreso por donde vino, si lo que dijo esa mujer era verdad entonces se verían muy pronto. Regreso al dormitorio y vio que Judai y Sho aun seguían dormidos, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, observo el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para la cena, si que se tardo en ir y venir; se acerco a la trilitera y empezó a despertar a Judai.

-Judai despierta-Dice sacudiéndolo levemente para despertarlo, el solamente gruño y se dio la vuelta-Despierten los dos ahora o se quedaran sin cenar, esta noche comeremos camarones fritos-Y esa fue la palabra mágica que hizo que Judai saltara literalmente de la cama.

-Judai Yuki reportándose para la cena mi capitán-Dice en pose de saludo militar.

-Jajaja, Sho tu también levántate-Dice Kagome moviendo al chico que muy a su pesar se despertó y se bajo de la cama.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, tengo mucha hambre y quiero camarones fritos-Dice Judai con entusiasmo empujándolos fuera de la habitación.

Fueron al comedor y al llegar se encontraron con Manjoume, Kagome le dio una mirada asesina cuando éste le guiño un ojo, uno que perdería si no se cuidaba la espalda. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la cocina y comenzaron a comer los camarones fritos hechos por Tome. Kagome reviso su celular, todavía nada, su hermana aun no respondía el mensaje que le había mandado la noche anterior, solo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo, ella es quien siempre ayuda a Kagome cuando necesita investigar algo que no tenga que ver con la escuela, no solo era una diseñadora de moda, también era una gran investigadora y una genio de la computación.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo Kagome-chan?-Pregunta Sho observándola, se veía distraída.

-Eh no, es solo que…ayer le mande un mensaje a mi hermana y aun no me responde-Responde con preocupación.

-Descuida, lo más seguro es que está ocupada, es una futura diseñadora de modas después de todo y debe de tener mucho trabajo-Dice Judai con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-Dice Kagome un poco más tranquila, seguramente estaba muy ocupada y no podía contestarle.

Terminaron de comer y salieron de la cafetería, se sentaron afuera para ver las estrellas, Kagome les comento lo de la mujer y en eso llegaron Asuka y Fubuki.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?-Pregunta Fubuki alegre como siempre sentándose en el suelo con ellos seguido de Asuka.

-Nada, solo hablamos-Dice Judai con una sonrisa, luego miro a Kagome.

En ese momento la chica se pregunto si debía contarles a ellos lo sucedido, por supuesto que sí, son sus amigos después de todo, tenían derecho a saberlo. Kagome comenzó a contarles lo de las cartas, y al igual que Sho y Judai, Asuka y Fubuki quedaron sorprendidos al saber que ella era hija del rey de los juegos, pero conforme la historia avanzaba la sorpresa se convirtió en preocupación.

-Entonces ¿Crees que esa mujer tenga la otra carta?-Pregunta Asuka una vez que Kagome termino el relato.

-Pues eso fue lo que me dio a entender cuando dijo _Así que tú eres la chica que tiene la otra carta_-Dice imitando la voz de la mujer-También dijo que nos veríamos pronto-Se cruza de brazos.

-A lo mejor…es una de los nuevos estudiantes-Dice Fubuki cruzando los brazos-Escuche de parte de algunos chicos de mi dormitorio que entre los nuevos estudiantes había una chica muy linda, pero que su mirada es más fría que el hielo y asusta un poco-Dice Fubuki abrazándose a sí mismo como si tuviera frio.

-Puede que sea ella-Dice Kagome pensativa.

-Bueno, eso lo sabremos mañana-Dice Judai levantándose para luego dejar escapar un bostezo-A pesar de que dormí toda la tarde todavía tengo sueño.

-Tienes razón, yo igual-Dice Sho levantándose también.

-Entonces vayamos a dormir-Dice Kagome haciendo lo mismo-Hasta mañana Asuka-san, Fubuki-kun.

-Hasta mañana-Dicen los hermanos Tenjoin levantándose para luego dirigirse a su respectivo dormitorio.

Los otros tres se fueron a su habitación y se fueron a dormir, ya mañana empezarían a investigar quien era ella.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)No soy muy buena con las metáforas ni nada de eso, díganme si esta estuvo bien.**

**(2)Que cambio ¿Verdad xD?, de una chica dulce y tímida paso a ser una chica ruda y peligrosa xD…no se qué haría si me encontrara con ella en un callejón oscuro xD.**

**(3)¿De quién creen que haya heredado ese humor? ¿De Yugi o de Anzu?, y la respuesta ganadora: de Anzu xD, y por culpa de Sango se volvió dinamita xD.**

**Bueno...espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	5. Capitulo 5 Un nuevo amigo

**Yo minna! n_n...Aqui volvi con:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**C.-5…Un nuevo amigo. El sueño de Judai por fin se descifra.**

* * *

-Me estoy cansando-Dice Kagome con sus manos llenas de bolsas que estaban repletas de discos de duelo-Oye Sho-kun ¿Lo que nos estás diciendo es cierto?

-Sí, ese chico esta retando a todos y si gana se queda con los discos de duelo de su oponente-Dice Sho también cargando dos bolsas y una mochila llenas de discos de duelo.

-¿Quién se cree ese? ¿El rey del mundo o qué?-Pregunta Kagome molesta.

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría tener un duelo con el-Responde Judai con una sonrisa, también cargaba una mochila llena de discos de duelo.

Sho y Kagome cayeron estilo anime al escuchar eso, sin duda alguna Judai nunca iba a cambiar. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un puente, en el se encontraba el chico del que estaban hablando.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?-Pregunta Kagome con cansancio, el asunto con la mujer extraña que apareció tres días atrás la tenía muy estresada, por más que investigaron quien era no encontraron nada, y para colmo su hermana todavía no le había contestado el mensaje y estaba preocupada, todo eso sumaba un gran cansancio emocional por lo que se irritaba por cualquier pequeñez.

-Soy el sargento Kenzan Tirano **(1)-**Responde con sus brazos en jarras.

-Así que tú eres el que ha estado retando a los chicos para quitarles sus discos de duelo-Dice Kagome irritada.

-Así es, y si quieren pasar por aquí tendrán que tener un duelo conmigo primero-Dice Kenzan señalándose así mismo con el pulgar.

-En ese caso…

-Yo tendré ese duelo contigo-Dice Kagome interrumpiendo a Judai.

-No es justo, yo quería tener un duelo con el-Dice Judai de una manera muy infantil.

(N/A: Se que debería esperar hasta el final del cap. pero no lo pude evitar n_n, este, por ser un universo alterno, Judai no tendrá el duelo con Kenzan sino Kagome en su lugar n_n, y el duelo en si será un poco diferente porque no recuerdo algunas de las cartas de él así que creo que inventare una que otra xP)

Kagome dejo las bolsas con los discos en el suelo, tomo el suyo propio que estaba en su cintura y se preparo para el duelo con su viejo mazo.

-De acuerdo, pero después no llore cuando pierda señorita-Dice Kenzan tomando su disco de duelo y parándose del otro lado del rio para empezar el duelo.

-¡Duelo!-Gritan ambos encendiendo sus discos.

LP Kagome: **4000**

LP Kenzan: **4000**

-Yo empiezo-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-Invocare a mi **Ángel del cielo **en modo de defensa.

**Ángel**: ATK/**1700 **DEF/**1300**

**-**Colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien, mi turno-Dice Kenzan sacando una carta-"Fue muy lista al ponerlo en modo de defensa" Es hora de llamar a mi primer soldado, invoco a mi **Estego oscuro**.

**Estego**: ATK/ **1200** DEF/ **2000**

-¿Por qué invocaría a un monstruo más débil que el de su oponente?-Pregunta Sho confundido.

-Ya lo verán-Dice uno de los chicos que apoyaban a Kenzan.

Judai y Sho se miraron entre si y volvieron su vista al duelo.

-"¿Qué estará planeando?"-Se pregunta Kagome.

-Ahora activare mi carta mágica **Armamento Prehistórico**, esta carta no solo le da una defensa extra a mi monstruo, también aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 600 puntos-Dice Kenzan con una sonrisa.

**Estego**: ATK/ **1800** DEF/ **2300**

-Ahora soldado, ataca a su Ángel-Ordena y el dino obedeció de inmediato, golpeo al Ángel destruyéndolo.

LP Kagome: **3400**

-Has activado mi carta trampa **Despliegue de alas**, esta carta se activa cuando mi Ángel del cielo es destruido y trae a mi **Ángel caído **dejándolo en su lugar en modo de ataque-Dice Kagome al tiempo que el Ángel caído aparecía en el campo.

**Ángel caído**: ATK/ **1600** DEF/ **1300**

-Mmm, colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta, estaba empezando a divertirse, al parecer dejando todo su estrés de lado-"Bien" voy a sacrificar a mi Ángel caído para invocar a la **Exterminadora de monstruos** **(2).**

**Exterminadora**: ATK/ **2300** DEF/ **1500**

-Ahora ataca a su Estego oscuro con tu **Hiraikotsu**-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa, la exterminadora lanzo su Hiraikotsu y destruyo al monstruo, el Hiraikotsu regreso a su dueña.

LP Kenzan: **3000**

**-**Con eso termino mi turno-Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

Judai y Sho la veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sabían lo estresada que estaba la chica por los últimos sucesos así que verla divertirse los aliviaba bastante.

-Debo admitirlo, eres buena cadete, pero no lo suficiente-Dice Kenzan sonriendo.

-¡Vamos jefe usted puede!-Animan los chicos que estaban de su lado-¡Sabemos que le ganara a esa niña!

-¡Se equivocan! ¡Kagome será quien le gane!-Gritan Sho y Judai con enojo-¡Vamos Kagome tu puedes!

Kagome al escucharlos sonrió, luego volvió su vista a su contrincante con una sonrisa retadora.

-"Además…aun no ha sacado sus mejores cartas"-Piensa Judai sonriendo, este duelo aun no termina.

-Mi turno-Dice Kenzan sacando una carta-Invocare a mi **Velociraptor oscuro**.

**Veloci**: ATK/ **1800** DEF/ **300**

-Pero no se quedara mucho tiempo porque voy a sacrificarlo para invocar a mi **Tirano negro**.

**Tirano**: ATK/ **2600** DEF/ **1800**

-Y ahora Tirano, ataca a su exterminadora con tu **Garra oscura** **(3)**-El Tirano negro fue corriendo hacia la exterminadora y la destruyo en segundos.

LP Kagome: **2400**

**-**Esto aun no termina, mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-"¡Sí!" Voy a invocar a mi **Bruja del Hielo** **Kotake**.

**Kotake**: ATK/**1500** DEF/**1300**

-¡Muy bien Kagome-chan! ¡Patéale el trasero a ese presumido!-Grita Sho con entusiasmo.

-"Kenzan, lamento mucho decirte que este duelo termino"-Piensa Judai con una sonrisa cruzado de brazos.

-Ahora activare su habilidad especial, cuando Kotake o su hermana son las únicas que están en el campo, puedo invocar a la otra directamente desde mi mano o mi mazo-Dice Kagome ensanchando su sonrisa-Aparece **Bruja del Fuego Koume**.

**Koume**: ATK/**1500 **DEF/**1300**

-Y ahora activare mi carta mágica **Fuego Nevado**, solo puedo activar esta carta una vez que mis dos brujas están en el campo, Koume, Kotake, únanse para traer-Dice mientras ambas brujas ascendían al cielo-A la bruja manipuladora del fuego y el hielo **Twinrova**.

**Twinrova**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿3000 Puntos de ataque?!-Grita Kenzan entre sorprendido y aterrado.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Este duelo termino!-Grita Sho saltando de alegría.

-Ahora Twinrova, envía a su Tirano negro a la era del hielo con **Tormenta de hielo**-Del cetro blanco salió una luz que impacto en el Tirano congelándolo y luego se hizo pedazos-En este momento se activa uno de los efectos especiales de Twinrova, cuando destruye a un monstruo o es destruida en batalla, le causa al oponente un daño igual a sus puntos de ataque.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grita Kenzan sin salir de su asombro.

Twinrova apareció frente a él y lo ataco directamente.

LP Kenzan: **0**

**-**¡Si lo hizo! ¿Lo ven? Se los dije-Dice Sho con una sonrisa de victoria a los chicos que habían animado a Kenzan.

-Oye Kagome, buen trabajo-Dice Judai haciendo su pose de Gotcha, Kagome se rio y le devolvió el gesto haciendo la misma pose.

-Eres increíble-Dice Kenzan con corazones en los ojos-Definitivamente one-chan es la mejor duelista de los Ra amarillo.

-¿One…chan?-Pregunta Kagome desconcertada con un repentino tic en su ojo derecho.

-De ahora en adelante serás mi sargento y yo tu soldado-Dice Kenzan llegando a ellos muy rápido parándose derecho-Obedeceré todas las ordenes que one-chan me dé.

-Em…bueno…-Kagome estaba sorprendida, no sabía que decir al respecto-De ser así…empieza por devolverles sus discos de duelo a sus dueños-Dice señalando los discos que estaban en el puente.

-Enseguida one-chan-Dice Kenzan dando un saludo militar para luego correr hacia el puente, tomar los discos de duelo y salir corriendo a devolverlos seguido de los chicos que lo acompañaban.

-¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?-Dice Kagome al observar que Sho y Judai se reían.

-De nada, sargento one-chan-Dice Judai burlándose.

-Cállate, llevemos esto a la oficina del director para que los guarden-Dice Kagome tomando las bolsas de los discos que quedaron en el lugar.

-Enseguida one-chan-Dicen ambos con burla haciendo lo mismo para luego seguirla.

-Si se siguen burlando les daré un golpe a los dos que los dejará en coma-Dice Kagome en tono amenazante, ambos se callaron de inmediato.

Llevaron los discos de duelo a la oficina del director y los dejaron allí, luego salieron y se reunieron en una de las escaleras del edificio con Daichi y Asuka.

-Hola chicos ¿Cumplieron con el castigo que les puso Chronos-sensei?-Pregunta Asuka con los brazos cruzados.

-Hicimos algo mejor que eso-Dice Sho con una sonrisa.

-Kagome tuvo un duelo con Kenzan y le gano, ahora mismo está devolviendo los discos de duelo que les quito a los otros chicos-Dice Judai sonriendo con burla recordando como la había llamado el chico-¿Verdad, sargento one-chan?-Dice con burla mirando a Kagome.

-No me lo recuerdes-Dice la chica agachando la cabeza, otro más que se unía a su club de fans, porque si, tenia uno y para su desgracia…Manjoume era el presidente.

-¿Sargento one-chan?-Pregunta Daichi alzando una ceja.

-Así es como Kenzan la llamo-Dice Sho aguantándose la risa, Kagome comenzaba a molestarse- De ahora en adelante serás mi sargento y yo tu soldado-Dice imitando a Kenzan, Judai se le unió mientras que una vena saltaba en la frente de la chica.

-Ve a devolverles sus discos de duelo a sus dueños-Dice Judai imitando a Kagome señalando al aire con el brazo extendido.

-Enseguida one-chan-Dice Sho para luego empezar a reírse con Judai.

Ambos se callaron de inmediato al sentir un aura asesina, Kagome estaba que echaba chispas de furia, Judai y Sho salieron corriendo y Kagome salió a perseguirlos.

-¡Regresen aquí, no sean cobardes!-Grita Kagome levantando un puño al aire mientras corría tras ellos.

-¡No gracias!-Dice Sho corriendo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¡Queremos vivir! Jajajajaja-Grita Judai.

Asuka y Daichi se quedaron observando a los chicos corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que Kagome los alcanzara, al final los vieron salir del edificio corriendo rumbo al dormitorio rojo.

-A esos dos les encanta hacerla rabiar-Dice Asuka negando con la cabeza.

-Ellos solo quieren distraerla para quitarle el estrés-Dice Daichi sentándose en el escalón, el ya estaba enterado de lo de esa chica que Kagome se encontró en el bosque y lo de esas cartas extrañas, así que estaba ayudando en lo que podía.

-Tienes razón, necesita distraerse un poco-Dice Asuka sonriendo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué fueron esos gritos que escuchamos hace un momento?-Pregunta Fubuki llegando junto con Manjoume.

-Eran Judai y Sho, Kagome los está persiguiendo-Dice Daichi sonriendo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Pregunta Fubuki curioso.

Les contaron lo de la sargento one-chan y Fubuki se empezó a reír, pero para Manjoume eso no tenía ninguna gracia y esperaba que Kagome los hubiera alcanzado y les hubiera dado su merecido. Mientras tanto, Sho y Judai se habían encerrado en la habitación mientras que Kagome estaba afuera golpeando la puerta.

-Sho Marufuji, Judai Yuki, ¡Abran la puerta ahora mismo!-Grita golpeando la puerta.

-¡Ni que estuviéramos locos!-Gritan los otros dos del otro lado.

-Olvídalo-Dice Kagome dejando de golpear la puerta.

-Muto-san-Llama Daichi una vez llego con ella, también estaba enterado de quien era su padre, eventualmente toda la escuela se enteraría, pero por ahora solo sus amigos sabían ese pequeño secretito.

-Si dime Misawa-san-Dice Kagome apoyándose en el barandal.

-Había olvidado decirte algo antes de que se fueran, es sobre esa chica a la que estas buscando-Dice Daichi serio, el semblante de Kagome se volvió serio también.

Fueron al dormitorio amarillo y Daichi encendió su computadora, Asuka, Fubuki, Manjoume, Sho y Judai también estaban allí, los dos últimos con un chipote enorme en la cabeza. Daichi empezó a buscar en la base de datos del sistema escolar donde estaban todos y cada uno de los alumnos y encontró a una chica en particular.

-¿Es ella?-Pregunta Daichi observando a Kagome que estaba sorprendida mirando la fotografía.

-Sí, es ella-Asiente con asombro, era la misma chica con la que se había encontrado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunta Judai acercándose a ver, ya no tenía el chipote **(4).**

-Su nombre es Kei Naohiro, tiene 16 años y está en primer año pero la saltaran a segundo dentro de poco-Dice Daichi leyendo el texto debajo de la foto de la muchacha.

-Naohiro-san-Dice Asuka llamando la atención de todos.

-¿La conoces?-Pregunta Sho.

-Desde luego, está en el dormitorio de las chicas obelisco, siempre está sola porque causa un cierto temor a quien mira con esos ojos-Dice Asuka estremeciéndose levemente al recordar la mirada de hielo de la muchacha.

-Si es ella la que tiene la otra carta entonces debemos estar alertas-Dice Fubuki serio-No sabemos cuando venga a buscar la carta que tú tienes Kagome-chan-Dice mirándola.

Kagome asintió observándolo y luego volvió su vista a la pantalla, sería muy cuidadosa, no se despegaría de esa carta en ningún momento. Se despidieron de Daichi y se fueron a sus dormitorios, al llegar al dormitorio rojo y entrar en su habitación, Kagome, Sho y Judai quedaron muy sorprendidos, Kenzan estaba allí sentado en el suelo con la mesita redonda de café con cuatro almohadones a su alrededor y el estaba sentado sobre uno con una taza de té caliente en las manos.

-¿Kenzan-kun?-Dice Kagome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ah, hola por fin llegaron-Saluda Kenzan con una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunta Sho apoyándose en la pequeña mesita de madera viendo a Kenzan directo a la cara.

-Pues quería aprender más cosas de one-chan y por eso me quedare aquí con ustedes-Responde Kenzan con simpleza ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta soldado en esta habitación solo cabemos tres personas-Dice Sho alzando tres dedos.

-Sabia que entenderías cadete-Dice Kenzan dejando la taza de té en la mesa para luego colocar una mano en el hombro de Sho.

-¿Quién dijo que me iba a ir?-Dice Sho indignado cruzando los brazos.

-Vamos chicos no peleen-Dice Kagome para tratar de evitar que esos dos comenzaran a discutir-No tengo ganas de pelear con nadie, así que te dejare quedarte por esta noche.

-¿Vas a dejar que este se quede?-Pregunta Sho mirando a Kagome y señalando al moreno con el dedo.

-No tiene nada de malo, ahora si me permiten-Responde Kagome dirigiéndose al armario para sacar su pijama-Voy a cambiarme para dormir, estoy muy cansada-Dice saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta dejando a los chicos solos.

Al regresar con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de color rojo pegado al cuerpo, los chicos ya se estaban acostando, Kenzan se acostó en el suelo en una bolsa de dormir que trajo consigo, Sho ya estaba acostado y Judai estaba sentado en su cama…sin camisa…Kagome no se había fijado antes, pero Judai tenía un buen cuerpo, tonificado pero no musculoso, no es que no lo hubiera visto antes sin camisa, simplemente no se había dado cuenta de ello puesto que nunca le había prestado atención a ese tipo de cosas.

Sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos, tenía que dejar de juntarse con Miroku es una mala influencia, por su culpa se está volviendo una pervertida. Ignorando por completo esos pensamientos comenzó a subirse a la cama, pero antes de que pusiera un pie en el último escalón de la trilitera su celular sonó asustándola y haciéndola caer al suelo con la espalda hacia éste y las piernas recostadas en la escalera.

-Kagome-chan ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Sho desde su cama.

-Si…estoy bien-Dice Kagome parpadeando varias veces.

Judai, aun sin camisa, se levanto para ayudarla a sentarse en el suelo, esto hizo que Kagome se sonrojara levemente pero luego salió arrastrándose lo más rápido que pudo a su mochila y saco su celular ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de los otros tres.

-Moshi moshi-Atiende Kagome al tener el celular en la mano.

-_Hola hermanita ¿Cómo has estado?-_Se escucha decir a la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-Mana, que bueno que eres tu-Dice Kagome con alivio-Ah, espera voy a poner el altavoz-Dice al observar a sus tres amigos que tenían una mirada llena de curiosidad y se sentó en el suelo de frente a ellos-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no me habías contestado el mensaje que te mande?-Dice con enojo.

-_Bueno en primer lugar estuve muy ocupada con mis estudios_-Dice Mana-_Y en segundo apenas me mandaste el mensaje me puse a investigar, lo que me dejó mas ocupada_-Dice con un tono cansado.

-¿Y qué descubriste?-Pregunta Kagome dejando el celular en el suelo y cruzandose de brazos, Sho se bajo de la cama y se acerco a ella al igual que los otros dos, aunque Kenzan aun no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaban hablando.

-_Pues…según lo que pude obtener, ella mandó a su querida hermanita a la academia, ya deberías de haberla visto ¿No?_-Dice Mana.

-Sí, su hermana es Kei Naohiro ¿Verdad?-Pregunta Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

-_O por lo menos ese es el nombre que utiliza, su verdadero nombre sigue siendo un misterio-_Responde Mana, en el fondo podía escucharse el sonido del teclado mientras escribía.

-Supongo que cuando venga por mi carta me dirá su verdadero nombre así que por el momento no importa-Dice Kagome cerrando los ojos por un momento para luego volver a abrirlos-Y dime ¿Sabes algo acerca del paradero de nuestro padre?

-_No, por más que intenté contactarlo no me responde, mamá está furiosa, si tu enojada asustas imagínate a Anzu-_Dice Mana con tono de temor-_Y te puedo asegurar que papá no está en Paris-_Dice con seguridad, después de todo vivía allí.

-Ya veo-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa-Por cierto, adivina con quien estoy en este momento.

-_Mmm ¿Con quién?_-Pregunta Mana con curiosidad.

-Con Judai Yuki, mi antiguo compañero de la primaria-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

_-¿En serio?, hola Judai, ¿Cómo has estado?, cuéntame-_Dice Mana con alegría, todavía recordaba a ese mocoso que se la pasaba jugando con su hermana de pequeños.

-Muy bien Mana, y dime ¿Tu como estas? ¿Cómo te va con tus estudios?-Pregunta Judai con una sonrisa.

-_Me va muy bien, soy una de las mejores y me dijeron que si me mantenía así para mi graduación, que es el próximo año, harán una pasarela con todos mis diseños para lanzar mi carrera_-Responde Mana con entusiasmo, Kagome y Judai ya podían imaginarse la cara de Mana con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte-Dice Judai.

-_Lo mismo va para ti, se que nunca has sido bueno con los estudios_-Dice Mana causando que una gota anime resbalara por la cabeza de Judai-_Bueno tengo que irme, no te preocupes Kagome seguiré buscando alguna pista de nuestro padre, es el rey de los juegos no le será tan fácil escapar_-Dice con tono detectivesco-_Adiós, hablaremos luego._

-Sí, hasta luego hermana-Dice Kagome colgando el celular-Chicos, explíquenle ¿Sí?, yo me voy a dormir-Dice levantándose para luego subirse a su cama.

Kenzan estaba en estado de shock, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kagome es hija del rey de los juegos?, Judai y Sho suspiraron y se tomaron su tiempo para explicarle todo a Kenzan, luego se fueron a dormir.

_**En el sueño de Judai…**_

_Judai estaba corriendo nuevamente por el bosque de la isla tratando de encontrar a alguien. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro en donde estaban dos personas teniendo un duelo, detrás de ambas figuras vislumbraba a las dos aves gigantes en llamas, la de la derecha era dorada y la de la izquierda era negra, ahora suponía que eran los fénix. Las figuras se dejaron ver, la de la derecha era Kagome y la de la izquierda era…Kei._

_-¿Qué hacen?¡Detengan esta locura!-Oyó gritar a Sho a su lado._

_-¡Si ya basta!-Se escucho la voz de Asuka llegando_

_Ambas duelistas posaron sus ojos en ellos por un segundo y luego los ignoraron. _

_-Es inútil, no nos escucharan-Se oyó decir a Fubuki._

_-De todos modos ya no podemos detenerlas-Dijo Manjoume._

_-Sí, ya empezaron el duelo y ahora deben terminarlo-Dijo Kenzan apretando sus puños._

_Kei ordeno a su fénix atacar…de pronto, como las últimas veces, todo se volvió negro…_

_**En la realidad…**_

Judai se levanto exaltado, así que esos duelistas extraños eran Kagome y Kei desde un principio, de ser así, ese sueño definitivamente era una visión de algo que iba a suceder pero…¿Por qué Sho y los demás les pedían que se detuvieran? ¿Qué pasara cuando Kei ataque a Kagome con su fénix?

-"Supongo que eso lo averiguare pronto"-Piensa volviendo a acostarse para intentar volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos arreglando las cosas para las clases de ese día, Judai espero a que Sho y Kenzan salieran de la habitación para hablar con Kagome acerca de su sueño.

-Entonces…Kei y yo éramos esos duelistas-Dice Kagome con una mano en la barbilla.

-Así es, estaban en medio del duelo y cuando Kei ordena a su monstruo atacar…se termina el sueño-Dice Judai de brazos cruzados.

Kagome lo observo por un momento, si el sueño terminaba allí ¿Acaso significaba eso que iba a perder ese duelo?, no eso es imposible, no porque se jacte de ser buena sino porque ella tenía una carta en su otro mazo que sin duda alguna detendría al otro fénix pero...¿Y entonces?

-Lo mejor será esperar, les contaremos acerca de esto a los demás a ver que dicen-Dice tomando su mochila-Ahora tenemos que ir a clases o si no Emi-sensei nos dejará fuera del salón por llegar tarde…otra vez-Dice empujándolo fuera de la habitacion.

Salieron del dormitorio y se fueron a su salón. Después de las clases se reunieron con los demás para contarles acerca del sueño que tenía Judai, todos se pusieron a pensar en un buen motivo para detener ese duelo y dieron muy buenas razones.

-Una buena razón para detener ese duelo seria que alguna de las dos saldría lastimada-Dice Asuka.

-Si, como con los juegos de las sombras, puede que alguna de las dos pierda su alma-Dice Sho con temor.

-Por Dios Sho-kun, no creo que eso pase-Dice Kagome con escepticismo, aunque pensándolo mejor si podría ocurrir...¿Quién sabe?

-¿Y si de verdad pasara?, una de las dos perderá no solo su carta sino también su alma-Dice Judai serio, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no es normal ver a Judai así.

-Pues no me quedaría de otra que ganar-Dice Kagome cruzando los brazos.

-Pero el sueño de Judai termina cuando Kei ataca, tal vez signifique que vas a perder el duelo-Dice Fubuki mirándola.

-Mmm, eso ya lo veremos-Dice Kagome desafiante, no creía que fuera a perder ese duelo.

Dejaron el tema hasta allí y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas más triviales. Ya se las arreglarían en ese duelo luego.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)A Kenzan lo voy a seguir llamando por su nombre en japonés, pero su manera de hablar será similar a la voz que le ponen en español con todas sus frases de militar y todo eso, la verdad es que le queda muy bien xD.**

**(2)Ya se han de imaginar quien es la exterminadora ¿No?, si no les digo, es la Sango de la época antigua usando su traje de exterminadora y su Hiraikotsu, también tiene esa mascara que usa normalmente.**

**(3)No recuerdo cual era el nombre del ataque del Tirano negro pero creo que se acerca ¿No?, n_n.**

**(4)La magia del anime, en un momento tienen múltiples chipotes en la cabeza y al siguiente no pareciera que los hubieran golpeado xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n...¿Como creen que sea Kei? mmm...¿Quien sabe verdad? xD.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Duelo, la caida de Naoko

**Hola hola n.n... Aqui les traje la conti de:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**C.-6…Duelo. La caída de Naoko.**

* * *

Pasó un mes, a Sho le habían hecho un examen para subirlo de rango a Ra amarillo y el enano lo pasó, pero al igual que Kagome prefirió quedarse en el dormitorio rojo, Kenzan aun no se había ido, pero bueno, eso no importaba, se estaban llevando muy bien con el chico y eran muy buenos amigos, aunque él seguía algo impresionado de que Kagome fuera la hija del rey de los juegos, incluso tuvieron que obligarlo a guardar el secreto.

Era un día bastante tranquilo, estaban en la clase de Chronos aburridos, pero ese aburrimiento pasó a segundo plano cuando la profesora Emi entro al salón, le dijo algo a Chronos y se marcho dejando entrar a alguien. Kagome y los demás se sorprendieron al ver quién era.

-Bien, ella es la signora Kei Naohiro, a partir de hoy será su compañera-Dice Chronos con cierto orgullo, y todo por el simple hecho de que ella era una obelisco-Signora Kei, por favor vaya a sentarse.

Kei asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, al pasar por al lado de Kagome ambas se miraron, Kagome podía sentir la energía maligna al rededor de ella. Kei subió y se sentó en el último puesto pues era el único que estaba vacío. El resto de la clase paso sin interrupciones, el fin de las clases llegó y los chicos estaban recogiendo sus cosas, Kei se acerco al grupo.

-¿Qué te parece?, nos volvimos a encontrar-Dice con una sonrisa despectiva cruzándose de brazos.

Todos posaron sus miradas en ella listos para ayudar a Kagome en caso de que Kei intentara hacer algo.

-Que miradas-Dice Kei en tono de burla sin borrar su sonrisa-Tranquilos, no planeo hacer nada…aun-Dice mirando a Kagome-jmjmjm, nos vemos-Se va del salón.

-Esa chica me da escalofríos-Dice Sho abrazándose a si mismo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Es verdad, su mirada es aterradora-Dice Fubuki asustado recordando aquellos ojos negros y fríos.

-Ustedes dos son unos cobardes-Dice Manjoume con burla.

-Repite eso-Dicen Sho y Fubuki ofendidos.

-Vamos chicos, no empiecen a pelear no es momento para eso-Dice Kagome con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

-Ella tiene razón, compórtense-Dice Asuka parándose en medio de los tres.

Salieron del edificio y se fueron a ver a Daichi, no había ido a clases porque amaneció con un resfriado, le contaron lo que ocurrió en las clases hasta llegar al punto de Kei.

-Así que Naohiro-san esta en nuestro salón-Dice Daichi sentado en su cama con voz nasal debido a la nariz tapada, dejo escapar un estornudo-No me sorprende, después de todo ya les había dicho que la saltarían de año-Dice para luego sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Pero ¿Por qué tuvieron que ponerla en nuestro salón? ¿Qué no se supone que somos dos salones de segundo año?-Dice Sho con tono suplicante.

-Yo opino que es mejor así-Dice Asuka cruzándose de brazos, todos la miraron-Así podremos mantenerla vigilada.

-Es verdad-Dice Judai sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-Bien, ahora en lo que debemos pensar es ¿Cómo obtener la carta que ella tiene?-Dice Kagome con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Pues…creo que la única manera seria durante un duelo, eso sería lo justo-Dice Fubuki pensativo.

-Pero como ya habíamos dicho, alguna de las dos podría salir lastimada-Dice Asuka con preocupación-Alguna de las dos podría perder su alma si hay algún truco de por medio.

Todos meditaron estas palabras, Asuka tenía razón, si había algún poder de por medio que pudiera absorber el alma de la perdedora ambas estaban en grave peligro.

-Baya, a ustedes sí que les gusta ser precavidos-Dice la voz de Kei sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, nadie la había visto hasta ese momento-¿Saben?, ese tipo de cosas le quitan la diversión a todo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Kei?-Pregunta Kagome en tono desafiante.

-Solo estaba escuchando su pequeña conversación-Dice Kei esbozando una sonrisa fría-Y déjenme decirles que su amiguita la rubia tiene razón, si nosotras tenemos un duelo la que pierda también perderá su alma gracias a esto-Dice mostrándoles un collar con un pendiente en forma de circulo negro con un ojo cerrado.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Pregunta Manjoume observando el objeto.

-Este es el pendiente oscuro, cuando su ojo se abre absorbe un alma-Dice Kei sin borrar su sonrisa-Bueno, me voy para que sigan conversando-Dice bajándose del alfeizar por el lado de afuera-Hasta luego-Se va.

-¿Ya ves?, con menos razón podemos dejar que tengas un duelo con ella-Dice Asuka con seriedad.

Kagome la observo por un momento y luego volvió su vista a la ventana donde había estado Kei hace un momento, aun cuando ya sabía que era verdad que podría perder su alma no iba a dejar eso así, tenía que recuperar la carta que la hermana de Kei se robo, no podía dejar que se quedara con ella, y si tenía que pelear con ella sin que los demás se enteraran, bien, que así sea. Molestaron un rato más a Daichi y luego se marcharon para dejarlo descansar.

-"Pero…El sueño que eh tenido indica que Kagome se enfrentara a ella de todos modos"-Piensa Judai mientras él, Sho y Kagome se dirigían al dormitorio rojo después de despedirse de los demás-"No me queda de otra más que vigilarla"

La semana siguiente, Kei molestaba al grupo de vez en cuando y le mandaba una mirada desafiante a Kagome. Varias semanas después Kagome había regresado al dormitorio rojo a buscar algo que se le había quedado, al llegar a la habitación se encontró con un papel en el escritorio, lo tomo y lo leyó, el papel decía:

_**Te espero en el bosque a media noche…**_

_**Ven sola…**_

La nota no tenía el nombre de la persona que la dejo, pero Kagome sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Tomo lo que había dejado y se llevo la nota consigo, en el camino de regreso con los chicos se pregunto si debía mostrarles la nota, pero prefirió mejor no hacerlo puesto que sabía muy bien que intentarían detenerla; llego con ellos y se sentó para terminar la terea que Chronos les había dejado, y baya que era mucha, tardaron toda la tarde haciéndola, al caer la noche decidieron comer todos juntos en el dormitorio Osiris, después salieron un rato y conversaron de cosas triviales hasta que el sueño empezó a llegarles y empezaron a irse hasta que solo quedaron Judai, Sho y Kagome.

-Yo ya me voy a dormir-Dice Sho levantándose.

-También yo-Dice Judai haciendo lo mismo dejando escapar un bostezo-¿Tu no vienes Kagome?

-No, me quedare un rato más-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa aun sentada en el suelo.

-De acuerdo, vamos Sho-Dice Judai comenzando a caminar a la habitación seguido de Sho.

Cuando Kagome estuvo segura de que esos dos habían llegado a la habitación miro su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para media noche, se levanto y comenzó a caminar al bosque, donde Kei la estaba esperando. Kagome no contaba con que Judai la observaba por la ventana de la puerta, de alguna forma el ya presentía que ella estaba tramando algo, les mando un mensaje a los demás por medio de su PD **(1)** y el, Sho y Kenzan se encontraron con ellos en la entrada del bosque.

-¿Estás seguro Judai?-Pregunta Asuka con preocupación.

-Sí, apenas Sho y yo entramos a la habitación Kagome se levanto y fue al bosque-Responde Judai serio viendo el bosque.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Qué llegue la navidad?, hay que ir y detenerlas antes de que algo mas pase-Dice Manjoume empezando a correr dentro del bosque.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Manjoume. Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba llegando al claro donde se encontró por primera vez con Kei, algo le decía que se encontraba allí, al llegar sus sospechas eran ciertas, Kei estaba allí sentada sobre una enorme roca y traía puesta la ropa negra que tenía antes.

-Baya, creí que no ibas a venir-Dice sonriendo con frialdad levantándose de aquella roca-Eh de imaginarme que ya sabes por qué te cite aquí-Dice activando su disco de duelo.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo se limito a observarla mientras se colocaba su disco de duelo y lo activaba, esta vez utilizaría su nuevo mazo.

-¡Duelo!-Gritan ambas.

LP Kagome: **4000**

LP Kei: **4000**

-Yo empiezo-Dice Kei sacando una carta-Empezare invocando a mi **Hiena.**

**Hiena**: ATK/**1000** DEF/**300**

-Con eso termino mi turno-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-Antes de empezar mi turno quiero que me digas algo-Dice mirando a Kei-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Oh es verdad, que malos son mis modales-Dice Kei con sarcasmo-Mi verdadero nombre es Naoko Endo, ¿Estas feliz con eso?-Dice con una sonrisa fría.

-Por el momento si, invoco a mi **Guerrera dientes de sable** en modo de defensa.

En el campo apareció una mujer vestida con pieles y en su cabeza una capucha de tigre dientes de sable con los grandes colmillos a los lados de la cara, dos espadas, antes en su cintura, estaban en sus manos formando una X **(2)**.

**Guerrera**: ATK/**500** DEF/**1200**

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-Dice con seriedad.

-Bien entonces es mi turno-Dice Naoko sacando una carta-"Así que empezamos a la defensiva, muy bien" Invocare a mi **Sombra del infierno**.

**Sombra**: ATK/**1300** DEF/**400**

-Sombra, ataca a su guerrera con **Sombra de pesadilla**-Ordena, el monstruo se lanzo contra la guerrera pero no llego-¿Pero qué…?

-Activaste mi carta trampa **Destello segador**, esta carta se activa cuando mis monstruos en modo de defensa son atacados y sega a los tuyos por un turno-Dice Kagome sonriendo.

-Supongo que termino mi turno "Esta chica será más difícil de vencer de lo que creí"-Piensa Naoko con ira.

-Mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-Invoco a mi **Guerrero sable**.

En el campo apareció un hombre con una armadura de un tono plateado, una capa roja se alzaba detrás de él y en su mano sostenía un sable.

**Guerrero**: ATK/**900 **DEF/**600**

-"¿Por qué invocaría un monstruo tan débil?"-Piensa Naoko confundida, sus monstruos podrían acabarlo fácilmente, a menos que…

-Pasare a mi Guerrera dientes de sable a modo de ataque y voy a activar mi carta mágica **Fuerza del caballero**, esta carta aumenta el poder de mis guerreros en 1000 puntos-Dice Kagome sonriendo.

**Guerrera**: ATK/**1500** DEF/**1200**

**Guerrero**: ATK/**1900** DEF/**600**

-"Demonios"-Piensa Naoko molesta.

-Guerrera dientes de sable, ataca a su Sombra del infierno con **Corte en X**-Ordena Kagome al tiempo que su guerrera se lanza contra la sombra y la destruye.

LP Naoko:** 3500**

-Y ahora guerrero sable, ataca a su Hiena con **Golpe certero**-El guerrero se lanzo contra la hiena y la destruyó.

LP Naoko: **2600**

-"Increíble, en tan solo un turno logro bajar mis puntos de vida en una considerable cantidad"-Piensa Naoko molesta, esta chica es un hueso duro de roer, era digna de ser la hija del rey de los juegos-Ahora se activa el efecto especial de mi Hiena, cuando es destruida en batalla puedo invocar otra directamente de mi mazo-Saca la carta, baraja su mazo y lo coloca donde estaba para luego invocar a otra hiena.

-Con eso termino mi turno-Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Mi turno-Dice Naoko sacando una carta-"Esto servirá por el momento, matare a dos pájaros de un tiro"-Piensa sonriendo fríamente-Sacrificare a mi Hiena para invocar a mi **Rey oscuro del inframundo**.

En el campo apareció un tipo con una armadura negra y una espada enorme del mismo color, una capa negra se extendía por su espalda **(3).**

**Rey**: ATK/**2200** DEF/**1000**

**-**Gracias a su habilidad especial, puedo atacar a tus dos monstruos al mismo tiempo-Dice en tono victorioso-Ahora mi Rey ataca a sus dos guerreros con tu **Espada del infierno**-Ordena Naoko, el Rey se arrojo a ambos guerreros y los atravesó a ambos con su espada destruyéndolos.

LP Kagome: **2800**

**-**Supongo que con eso estamos a mano-Dice Naoko para luego ver sus cartas-Coloco esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-Dice con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

-"Ha invocado a un monstruo muy fuerte, espero poder sacar un monstruo que pueda derrotarlo"-Piensa Kagome mirando su mazo, en su mano ya tenía a uno pero le faltaba otro-Es mi turno-Saca una carta-"¡Perfecto!" Ahora, voy a invocar a mi **Bruja del Hielo** **Kotake**. **(4)**

**Kotake**: ATK/**1500** DEF/**1300**

-Y voy a activar su habilidad especial permitiéndome invocar a su hermana gemela la **Bruja del Fuego Koume.**

**Koume**: ATK/**1500 **DEF/**1300**

-Ahora activare la carta mágica **Fuego Nevado** que ahora unirá a mis brujas para traer a la bruja manipuladora del fuego y el hielo **Twinrova**.

**Twinrova**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

-"Imposible, tiene 3000 puntos de ataque"

-Ahora Twinrova, ataca a su Rey con **Tornado de fuego-**Del cetro rojo salió una luz roja que impacto contra el Rey destruyéndolo-Y es ahora cuando se activa la habilidad especial de Twinrova, cuando destruye a un monstruo o es destruida en batalla, le causa al oponente un daño igual a sus puntos de ataque.

-No lo creo, activo mi carta trampa **Habilidad denegada**, cuando esta carta se activa, la habilidad de tu monstruo es cancelada y solo me deja con los daños recibidos por la destrucción de mi monstruo.

LP Naoko:** 1800**

-Colocare estas dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-Dice Kagome con frustración, de no haber sido por esa carta habría ganado.

-Bien mi turno-Dice Naoko sacando una carta-"Eso estuvo muy cerca, deberé ser más cuidadosa"-Piensa observando su carta-Invocare a mi **Asesino sombrío.**

**Asesino**: ATK/**1400** DEF/**200**

-Luego activare mi carta mágica **Cambio a defensa**, esta carta me permite cambiar a uno de tus monstruos a modo de defensa, y como solo tienes uno-Dice al tiempo que Twinrova cambiaba a modo de defensa-Y ahora, gracias al efecto especial de mi asesino, si todos los monstruo de mi oponente están en modo de defensa, puede atacar directamente a tus puntos de vida.

El Asesino se abalanzo contra Kagome, pero no pudo golpearla porque algo lo detuvo.

-Activo mi carta trampa **Fuerza del espejo**-La carta se activa y el monstruo es destruido en lugar del suyo-"Gracias padre"-Piensa con una sonrisa, fue una muy buena idea de su padre el entregarle esa carta.

-"Esta situación está empezando a cansarme"-Piensa Naoko con molestia y fastidio, si no acababa con este duelo pronto…sin embargo aun había una posibilidad y esperaba que esa carta saliera pronto-Colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-…-Se quedo observando la carta por un momento y luego la coloco en su mano, ya estaba lista para acabar este duelo-Invocare…a la **Sirvienta de Neftis** **(5).**

**Sirvienta**: ATK/**600** DEF/**600**

-Luego activare **De-fusión** para traer de regreso a las hermanas Koume y Kotake-Dice mientras Twinrova se separaba y volvían ambas brujas.

-"No puede ser, acaso ella…"-Piensa Naoko con temor y enojo.

-Y ahora, voy a sacrificarlas a las tres, y no tengo que decirte que hare ahora-Dice tomando otra carta de su mano mientras los tres monstruos desaparecían y luego dijo en un susurro-_**Escucha a quien te llama, atiende a quien te implora, trae tus llamas sagradas y purifica estas tierras cuando te invoque**_ **¡Fénix sagrado de Neftis! (6)**

El cielo se oscureció y rayos caían, de las nubes negras bajo un ave dorada como los rayos del sol cubierta de llamas. Se posicionó detrás de Kagome y dejo escapar un alarido ensordecedor.

**Fénix sagrado**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

-"Maldición"-Piensa Naoko con frustración.

A lo lejos, los chicos observaron las nubes negras atónitos, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlas, pero aun así siguieron corriendo en aquella dirección.

-Por suerte para ti, aun no puedo atacar-Dice Kagome con seriedad-Así que termino mi turno-Se cruza de brazos.

-"Si no saco aquella carta…perderé este duelo y mi alma"-Piensa Naoko observando el pendiente oscuro-Es mi turno-Saca una carta y la ve, sonrió con satisfacción al ver que carta era-Voy a invocar a la **Sombra de Neftis.**

**Sombra**: ATK/**500** DEF/**500**

-Activare su habilidad especial que me permite sacrificar dos monstruos de mi mazo junto con ella-Dice al tiempo que la sombra desaparecía-Y ahora-Empieza a susurrar algo que Kagome no logro escuchar-¡Yo te invoco! **¡Fénix de las sombras de Neftis! (7)**

Al igual que con el Fénix sagrado, el Fénix de las sombras bajo de las nubes, negro como la misma oscuridad envuelto en llamas del mismo color. Se posicionó detrás de Naoko y dejo escapar un alarido.

**Fénix de las sombras**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

Naoko esbozaba una sonrisa llena de frialdad mientras que Kagome solo la observaba seria. En tanto, Judai estaba corriendo por el bosque adelantándose a los demás. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al claro en donde estaban Kagome y Kei **(8) **y observo a ambas aves detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué hacen? ¡Detengan esta locura!-Grita Sho llegando a su lado.

-¡Si ya basta!-Dice Asuka también llegando junto con los demás.

Ambas posaron sus ojos en ellos por un segundo y luego los ignoraron.

-Es inútil, no nos escucharan-Dice Fubuki.

-De todos modos ya no podemos detenerlas-Dice Manjoume.

-Sí, ya empezaron el duelo y ahora deben terminarlo-Dice Kenzan apretando sus puños.

-"Kagome"-Piensa Judai con preocupación.

-A diferencia de tu Fénix el mío tiene una habilidad especial que le permite atacar en el turno que es invocado, y lo mejor es que lo hará directo a tus puntos de vida-Dice Naoko sin borrar su sonrisa-Ahora Fénix de las sombras, ataca con **Llama oscura.**

De la boca del Fénix de las sombras empezó a brillar un fuego negro que segundos después arrojo hacia Kagome, ella sonrió.

-Activare mi carta trampa **Reflejo del espejo**, esta carta absorbe el poder de un monstruo ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?-Dice sin borrar su sonrisa-¡Lo regresa diez veces más poderoso de lo que llego!-El espejo devolvió el ataque directamente al Fénix de las sombras.

-Activare mi carta trampa **Escudo etéreo**, esta carta se activa cuando mis monstruos son atacados-Dice Naoko al tiempo que una pared transparente de color negro aparecía frente a su Fénix protegiéndolo del ataque.

Los chicos observaban sorprendidos, aparte de que nunca habían visto esas cartas, ese era un duelo sorprendente.

-Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-Dice Naoko molesta, esa mujer solo estaba aplazando su derrota.

-"Eso estuvo cerca, tengo que ganar este duelo y recuperar esa carta"-Piensa Kagome viendo al Fénix de Naoko-Mi turno-Saca una carta-Activare la habilidad especial de mi Fénix la cual destruye todas las cartas trampa o de magia de mi oponente-El Fénix sagrado arrojo un par de bolas de fuego dorado y quemo las cartas que Naoko tenía boca abajo.

-Muy bien, ahora Kei no tiene nada que la proteja a ella o al Fénix-Dice Sho con emoción.

-Pero aun así corre el riesgo de tenga otra habilidad de la que Kagome-chan no está enterada-Dice Asuka borrando la sonrisa de Sho.

-"Asuka-san tiene razón, pero en dado caso estoy preparada"-Piensa Kagome observándola por un momento para luego volver su vista hacia Naoko-Activare mi carta mágica** Luz sagrada**, esta carta aumenta el poder de mi Fénix en 800 puntos y cancela toda habilidad de un monstruo de la oscuridad.

**Fénix sagrado**: ATK/**3800** DEF/**1600**

**-**Ahora Fénix, ataca al suyo con tu **Fuego sagrado**-En la boca del Fénix empezó a brillar el fuego dorado que luego fue arrojado al Fénix de las sombras destruyéndolo.

LP Naoko: **0**

Naoko cayó al suelo de rodillas con la mirada oculta por su fleco...perdió...el pendiente oscuro comenzó a brillar y su ojo se abrió dejando ver un orbe del color de la sangre, Naoko comenzó a desaparecer ante la mirada atónita de los demás y el pendiente cayó al suelo cerrando el ojo. Se quedaron observando el espacio vacío que Naoko dejo, solo estaban el pendiente y una carta, Kagome se acerco y tomo la carta junto con el pendiente.

-"Perdóname Naoko"-Dice Kagome sentada sobre sus rodillas, algunas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, ella no quería que esto terminara así.

Judai se acerco a ella y se agacho a su lado colocando una mano en su hombro, Kagome volteo a verlo y él le sonrió.

-No sabes cómo lo siento, debí decírselos desde un principio-Dice Kagome regresando su vista al pendiente y luego a la carta-Y ahora por mi culpa Naoko…

Judai no dijo nada, sabía que ella debía de sentirse muy culpable por lo que ocurrió con Naoko, él sabía muy bien el porqué no les había dicho nada, no le quedaba de otra, tenía que recuperar aquella carta como fuera. Se levando y se posiciono frente a Kagome volviendo a agacharse, luego la hizo mirarlo levantándole el rostro, estaba llorando, le sonrió comprensivamente y le dio un abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro lleno de lagrimas en el cuello de Judai mientras él acariciaba su cabeza. Judai no sabía porque, pero le partía el alma verla así.

Los demás miraban la escena sin decir nada, y la razón es que estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver al castaño comportarse de esa manera, era muy extraño. En ese momento todos se miraron entre sí cambiando sus miradas sorprendidas a unas llenas de picardía acompañadas de una sonrisa de complicidad, excepto por Manjoume que estaba que echaba chispas, iba a gritar algo para que esos dos se separaran pero los demás le taparon la boca y lo hicieron caer al suelo, era mejor dejarlo así, no dejarían que Manjoume arruinara el momento por sus estúpidos caprichos. Los demás volvieron a ver a los otros dos aun tapándole la boca a Manjoume en el suelo.

-Tranquila-Dice Judai separándose de ella para luego secarle las lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos-No te culpamos de nada, no tenias otra opción y te entendemos-Dice mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa-Prométeme que vas a dejar de llorar.

Kagome lo miro por un momento, respiro hondo y asintió, Judai se levanto aun con su sonrisa y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos tienes que descansar, esta fue una noche muy larga-Dice aun tomándola de la mano.

Los demás siguieron observándolos hasta que pasaron por un lado, esperaron a que se alejaran un poco y soltaron a Manjoume para empezar a seguirlos.

-¡Oigan esperen! ¡No me dejen aquí!-Grita Manjoume levantándose y corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Todos tenían algunas preguntas que hacerle, pero sabían que no era momento para eso, esperarían a que Kagome se calmara y estuviera mejor, lo suficiente para responder sus dudas.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)No recuerdo si se llaman así, son esos aparatos que ellos tienen mientras están en la academia y tienen una función muy similar a los celulares.**

**(2)Los monstruos que explico son del mazo creado específicamente para Kagome, lo que quiere decir que son monstruos que no existen en la serie y los explico para que se hagan más o menos una idea n_n, los de Naoko si voy a dejar que se los imaginen como quieran puesto que algunos existen y otros no.**

**(3)Si ya sé lo que dije sobre los monstruos de Naoko, pero no lo pude evitar :3, además creo que esta carta si existe pero con otra apariencia, no lo recuerdo muy bien xD.**

**(4)Como todo protagonista o personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh, Kagome también tiene su carta maestra xD. Y recuerden una cosa, la mayoría de las cartas de Kagome o de algunos personajes inventados por mí, como Naoko, serán inventadas y algunas que no recuerdo si existen.**

**(5)Esta carta existe, es conocida también como la Mano de Neftis (Yo la tengo, y tiene ese nombre) o la Mayordoma de Neftis.**

**(6)Esta carta también existe, de hecho yo la tengo n_n, si alguien más la tiene díganme e iré a quemarla xD, ah no es cierto, si alguien más la tiene será mi mejor amiga y si es hombre me caso xD. **

**(7)La de Naoko también existe, pero desgraciadamente no la tengo, si alguien la tiene avísenme e iré a robársela xD, la carta en realidad se llama Dark Nephthys o en portugués Nephthys Oscura, y esos no son sus verdaderos puntos de ataque ni los del fénix sagrado, si los buscan verán que es cierto xD.**

**(8)Recordemos que ellos todavía no saben cuál es el verdadero nombre de Kei, o sea, Naoko.**

**Bien...espero que les haya gustado n.n...¿Que creen que vaya a pasar ahora?**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	7. Capitulo 7 Sentimientos aclarados

**Hola! Aqui esta el cap 7 de:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**C.- 7…Sentimientos aclarados. Kagome desaparece.**

* * *

**-**Así que su verdadero nombre era Naoko-Dice Asuka, ella y los demás estaban en la habitación de Kagome, Judai, Sho y recientemente Kenzan, Kagome les había contado lo que sucedió antes de empezar su duelo contra Naoko y había dejado el pendiente en el escritorio junto a las cartas de los Fénix.

-¿Y dices que tu hermana ya está investigando?-Pregunta Daichi cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es, la contacte hace un rato y le comente lo sucedido, se puso a investigar de inmediato-Responde Kagome seria sentada en una silla pegada al escritorio dándole la espalda a éste, la noche anterior había llegado muy mal, gracias a Judai que la animó un poco pudo responderles a los demás, claro que eso no significaba que ya no se sintiera culpable.

-¿Y qué es lo que está investigando exactamente?-Pregunta Sho con curiosidad.

-El paradero de la hermana mayor de Naoko-Responde Judai recostado del escritorio a un lado de Kagome con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome asintió.

-No tenemos mucha información de ella pero estoy segura de que Mana encontrara algo-Dice con una sonrisa segura, confiaba 100% en su hermana y sabía que era capaz.

-En dado caso ahora solo nos queda esperar-Dice Fubuki serio, todos asintieron.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir-Dice Asuka dirigiéndose a la puerta-Nos veremos en la mañana.

Asuka salió de la habitación y los demás la siguieron, Sho dijo que iría a buscar algo a la cocina y Kenzan lo siguió dejando a Kagome y a Judai solos. Kagome observo el pendiente y tomo las cartas, por fin ambas estaban en sus manos, ya no tenía que preocuparse, o al menos por ahora.

-Judai-Llama Kagome mirando las cartas-¿Crees que la hermana de Naoko venga por ellas?-Pregunta con preocupación.

-Es lo más seguro-Responde Judai mirando al techo, deshizo la posición en la que estaba, camino hasta estar frente a Kagome y se acuclillo posando una de sus manos en las de ella con una sonrisa-Descuida, se que todo estará bien además…pase lo que pase no estarás sola.

Kagome aparto la vista de sus cartas y lo miro, es verdad, ella no estaba sola, sus amigos estaban con ella, Judai estaba con ella y sabía que él no se apartaría de su lado, fue una promesa que le hizo cuando eran niños, que la cuidaría y nunca la dejaría sola, y desde que llego a la academia Judai se ha esforzado mucho para cumplir esa promesa. Asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora lo más importante, ¿Qué harían con el pendiente?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?-Pregunta tomando el pendiente.

-Tenemos que buscar una forma de deshacernos de él, es muy peligroso que lo tengamos con nosotros-Responde Judai levantándose-¿No le preguntaste nada sobre esto a tu hermana?

-No, olvide por completo preguntarle algo sobre el pendiente-Dice Kagome sonriendo nerviosa ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por alto algo tan importante?, suspiró-Supongo que tendré que quedármelo hasta que sepamos qué hacer con él.

Al día siguiente fueron a clases, cuando éstas terminaron los chicos se reunieron en la terraza de la academia, Asuka y Kagome estaban lejos de ellos hablando de cosas sin importancia al igual que ellos que reían con cada tontería.

-Por cierto-Empezó a hablar Manjoume-¿Cómo sigue Kagome con respecto a lo que paso?-Pregunta mirando a Judai, como él era mucho más cercano a la chica que el resto supuso que sabía algo.

La cara feliz de Judai pasó a ser una de preocupación y tristeza.

-Muy mal, todavía se siente culpable por lo que le paso a Naoko-Responde mirando a la chica que en ese momento se estaba riendo por algo que Asuka le dijo.

-Es entendible-Dice Sho captando la atención de todos-Después de todo ella no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero si no lo hacía y ella obtenía la carta-Traga en seco-Seria el fin de todo lo que conocemos-Dice con temor.

-En eso tienes razón soldado-Dice Kenzan cruzado de brazos.

-Cambiando de tema-Dice Fubuki llamando la atención, su mirada preocupada de hace unos instantes cambio a una picara acompañada de una sonrisa-Judai dime una cosa, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Kagome-chan?

Esta pregunta tomo a Judai desprevenido, no supo porque pero se puso muy nervioso.

-¿P-Por qué preguntas eso Fubuki-san? **(1)**-Pregunta Judai con los nervios en punta.

-Bueno, es que la escenita que nos mostraste la noche del duelo entre Kagome-chan y Naoko deja mucho que pensar-Respodne Fubuki con una mano en la barbilla sin borrar su sonrisa, por supuesto que a Manjoume no le causo ninguna gracia puesto que frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos soltando un bufido, Fubuki lo noto pero hizo caso omiso-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Judai que se sonrojo levemente, ni él tenía la menor idea de por qué, cada vez que estaba cerca de Kagome se sentía extraño, sentía como si mariposas revolotearan en su estomago cada vez que se le acercaba, se le partía el alma cuando la veía llorar y un extraño enojo se apoderaba de él cuando Manjoume u otro chico se le acercaba, definitivamente o estaba loco o estaba…

-¿No será que se está enamorando de ella?-Pregunta de repente Daichi, todos, incluido Judai que aun seguía algo sonrojado, miraron a Daichi.

-Eso es algo imposible-Dice Manjoume negándose a aceptar eso, Kagome era suya y no dejaría que nadie la tocara.

-Mmm…hay una forma muy sencilla de averiguarlo-Dice Fubuki aun sonriendo mirando a Judai-Voy a hacerte un examen de amor, ahora vuelvo-Sale corriendo y bajo por las escaleras hasta perderse de vista, hasta Kagome y Asuka lo miraban con curiosidad pero prefirieron no hacer caso y siguieron hablando.

A los pocos segundos (Baya que fue rápido) Fubuki regreso con el grupo con un papel y lápiz en las manos, al llegar con ellos le extendió el papel y el lápiz a Judai que ya no estaba sonrojado y lo miraba confundido.

-Este es el examen de amor, solo tienes que responder sinceramente con Si o No a las preguntas que están aquí-Dice Fubuki sonriendo.

Judai dudo por un momento y tomo el papel y el lápiz para luego sentarse en el suelo y empezar a responder las preguntas ante las atentas miradas de los otros.

1.-¿Sientes mariposas cuando estas cerca de ella?

2.-¿Te enfadas cada vez que algún otro chico se le acerca?

3.-¿Te sientes extraño cada vez que…?, espera un segundo, creí que ya había aclarado esto varios textos más arriba, en fin, Judai las respondió todas y le devolvió el papel y el lápiz a Fubuki sentado a su lado que empezó a ojear el papel mientras que los demás se amontonaban detrás de él para observar, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Respon…dió Si a todo-Dice Sho en Shock **(2) **con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Mi amigo-Dice Fubuki colocando una mano en el hombro de Judai que parpadeaba confundido-Felicidades, estas enamorado-Dice ampliando su sonrisa.

Judai analizo por un momento esas palabras _"Estas enamorado"_ hacían eco en su cabeza, Manjoume fue quien lo saco de sus pensamientos con una risa burlona.

-Este tonto ni siquiera sabe que significa estar enamorado-Dice con burla señalando al castaño con su pulgar.

-¡Claro que se lo que es estar enamorado!-Dice Judai alzando la voz pero sin gritar.

-¿En serio y que significa?, no creas que solo es lo que respondiste en ese tonto examen-Dice Manjoume cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

Judai se puso rojo como un tomate, si sabía lo que significaba estar enamorado, lo que no sabía era como responder de una manera que no suene ni cursi ni tonta, pero no encontraba otra forma que responder sinceramente.

-Estar enamorado-Comienza a decir mirando al suelo, a una pequeña hormiguita que pasaba por allí-Estar enamorado…es querer proteger a esa persona, es cuidar de ella en todo momento, es…-Dice Judai mientras que su sonrojo se iba-Es querer ver feliz a esa persona y estar dispuesto a hacerla feliz como sea.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con los ojos abiertos como platos, Judai si sabía lo que significaba estar enamorado, de hecho sabía más que ellos, Manjoume tuvo que admitir su derrota esta vez.

-Tú sí que estas muy enamorado de Kagome-chan ¿Verdad?-Dice Fubuki sin salir de su asombro.

Judai sonrió sin levantar el rostro, si, el estaba enamorado de Kagome y ahora sabía que ese sentimiento no empezó hace poco, eso fue desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando eran unos niños, por supuesto que no se había fijado en eso hasta que creció. Los demás escuchaban atentos cada palabra y su asombro no hacía más que crecer.

-No hay historia más dulce que la de un amor de la infancia-Dice Fubuki con anhelo, era un romántico empedernido y ese tipo de historias le encantaban.

-Y dinos soldado, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-Pregunta Kenzan con picardía, Judai se sonrojo de nueva cuenta y miro hacia otro lado a un punto desconocido.

-Calma, calma, como dicen por allí, cada cosa en su tiempo y lugar, estoy seguro que cuando Judai tenga la oportunidad se lo dirá-Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa.

Judai, con un imperceptible sonrojo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o eso creía él, miro a Kagome que sonreía y charlaba alegremente con Asuka. El castaño sonrió y luego miro al cielo borrando esa sonrisa, Kagome estaba en peligro, era muy posible que la hermana de Naoko viniera por ella tarde o temprano, pero no dejaría que le hicieran daño, la protegería como sea. Al anochecer, Kagome, Judai, Sho, Kenzan y Manjoume regresaron juntos al dormitorio rojo y fueron directo al comedor cada vez mas vacio debido a los chicos que eran promovidos, los dos primeros se sentaron juntos en una mesa mientras que los otros tres se sentaron en otra un poco mas apartada cerca de la puerta diciendo que tenían calor y los observaban.

Kagome y Judai hablaban animadamente, cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a sus habitaciones y se fueron a acostar. La azabache no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Asuka esa tarde.

**Flash Back…**

_**-Oye Kagome-chan, quiero preguntarte una cosa-Dijo Asuka con una seriedad repentina, Kagome la miro con curiosidad-¿Estas enamorada de Judai?**_

_**Kagome se la quedo observando con asombro, ¿Se había dado cuenta?, y eso que se esforzaba por ocultarlo lo más que podía.**_

_**-Así que te diste cuenta-Dijo sonriendo nerviosa.**_

_**-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo lo estás?-Dijo Asuka, en ese instante vieron que Fubuki salía corriendo en dirección desconocida, prefirieron ignorarlo.**_

_**-Pues…no lo sé, me di cuenta hasta hace poco-Dijo Kagome mirando el mar con una sonrisa, desde allí tenía una magnifica vista.**_

_**Ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Judai poco después de su charla con Sango durante las vacaciones de verano, de verdad se había sorprendido a sí misma y más cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía desde cuando exactamente.**_

_**-Ya veo, ¿Y planeas decírselo?-Preguntó Asuka sonriendo, en ese instante vieron a Fubuki regresando con un papel en la mano que les dio mucha curiosidad, pero como antes decidieron ignorarlo.**_

_**-No lo sé-Dijo Kagome, tenía esa típica duda de si él le correspondía o no, aunque Asuka intuía, por el comportamiento de Judai la otra noche, que su amiga era correspondida.**_

_**-Bueno, estoy segura de que algún día podrás decírselo-Dijo Asuka sonriendo.**_

_**-Sí, tienes razón-Dijo Kagome mirándola devolviéndole la sonrisa para luego volver su mirada al mar.**_

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Suspiró ¿De verdad podría decírselo? ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo por ella?, esos mismos pensamientos rondaban la mente de Judai impidiéndole conciliar el sueño, al escuchar el suspiro de Kagome decidió romper el silencio que había en la oscura habitación, aunque no tan silencioso pues los ronquidos de Kenzan resonaban en todo el lugar.

-Oye Kagome, ¿No puedes dormir?-Pregunta sentándose en la cama, no se preocupo por no hacer mucho ruido puesto que Kenzan y Sho tenían el sueño pesado.

-No ¿Y tú?-Pregunta Kagome, sabía que la respuesta era obvia, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Tampoco, por alguna extraña razón no puedo conciliar el sueño-Responde Judai con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Vamos a dar un paseo a ver si nos da sueño?-Propone con una sonrisa tranquila levantándose.

-Es una buena idea-Dice Kagome sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la habitación y se alejaron del dormitorio rumbo al bosque, entre ambos se hizo un silencio incomodo, lo que era muy extraño puesto que entre ellos siempre surgía algo de que hablar. Judai trataba todo lo que podía para que su desbocado corazón se calmara, si es verdad que a veces se ponía nervioso al estar solo con Kagome, pero esta vez sentía como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho. En el caso de la azabache era lo mismo, su corazón siempre latía muy rápido cuando estaba cerca de Judai, pero esta vez latía más rápido que de costumbre, podría jurar que hasta el castaño podía escucharlo.

-Em-Dice Kagome tratando de empezar una conversación-Y dime, ¿Has tenido algún otro sueño extraño?-Pregunta, desde hace algún tiempo tenía esa duda.

Judai se detuvo mirando a un punto desconocido tratando recordar.

-Ahora que lo dices…Si-Dice pensativo con una mano en la barbilla-Durante el verano, cuando llegamos a tu casa ¿Recuerdas?-Dice mirándola.

La ojiazul asintió, es verdad, ahora que lo recordaba Judai le había hablado sobre un sueño que tuvo cuando cayó dormido por el cansancio provocado por sus amigos.

-Si ya lo recuerdo-Asiente mirándolo-¿Has vuelto a tenerlo después de esa vez?-Pregunta mientras retoman su caminata.

-No, y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada-Respodne Judai cruzando sus manos detrás de la nuca-A lo mejor solo era una pesadilla o algo así-Dice con una sonrisa.

Kagome lo miro y luego aparto su vista un poco sonrojada, como le encantaba cuando Judai sonreía. A partir de allí iniciaron una charla un poco más alegre, cuando sintieron que ya era muy tarde decidieron regresar al dormitorio y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, como era sábado durmieron hasta un poco más tarde, se levantaron alrededor de las 12:15, una vez vestidos fueron a desayunar, cuando desayunaron Kagome, Judai, Kenzan y Sho se fueron a reunir con los demás en la habitación-departamento de Manjoume, verían que podían hacer con el pendiente.

-Hay que pensar en una forma de deshacernos de él-Dice Asuka, todos asintieron en acuerdo, el pendiente estaba en la mesa de centro.

-Veamos, ¿De qué forma podemos deshacernos de algo peligroso que podría, posiblemente, absorber nuestras almas si intentamos destruirlo?-Dice Manjoume con su típico lado positivo, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Kagome-chan ¿Has hablado con tu hermana?-Pregunta Asuka mirando a la azabache que negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero planeaba llamarla esta noche, después de todo el horario es distinto y a estas horas debe de estar durmiendo-Dice Kagome mirando el reloj de pared sobre el gran televisor, marcaba la 1:22 PM, lo que significaba que en Paris eran cerca de las tres de la mañana **(3), **y despertar a Mana a esa hora no era una muy buena idea ya que cuando se despierta de mal humor…Kagome se estremeció de solo recordarlo.

-¿Estás bien Kagome-chan?-Pregunta Sho al notar el estremecimiento de la chica.

-Si estoy bien, solo recordaba que una vez, cuando era niña, desperté a mi hermana a altas horas de la noche-Dice Kagome nerviosa recordando esa noche-Estaba tan enfadada que daba miedo, parecía un monstruo-Dice abrazándose a sí misma, después de eso nunca volvió a despertarla a esas horas, en cuanto al resto se estremecieron, no querían ni imaginárselo.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron pensando en cómo deshacerse del pendiente, pero no tuvieron ninguna buena idea, aparte de que Kagome estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Qué pasara con Naoko cuando lo destruyamos?-Pregunta de repente captando la atención de todos-¿Creen que se destruya junto con él?-Pregunta con voz culpable.

Los demás no sabían que decir, si querían destruir el pendiente tendrían que sacar el alma de Naoko primero, aunque dudaban que ella les diera las gracias y no aseguraban que no intentaría robarse las cartas nuevamente, además de que no tenían idea de cómo liberarla.

-¿Crees que tu hermana…tenga alguna idea de cómo liberarla?-Pregunta Fubuki.

-Pues…tendremos que esperar a preguntarle-Dice Kagome mirando el pendiente con culpa, Judai, que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, lo noto, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Al anochecer, todos volvieron a reunirse en la habitación-departamento de Manjoume, Kagome tomo su celular y marco el numero de su hermana esperando que le contestara del otro lado.

-_Moshi moshi-_Contesta Mana del otro lado.

-Hola hermana ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa poniendo el altavoz y dejando el celular en la mesa de centro a un lado del pendiente.

-_Muy bien, que bueno que me llamas, tengo noticias-_Responde Mana con tono alegre-¿_El altavoz esta activado?_

-Sí, y todos estamos reunidos aquí-Dice Kagome.

_-Bien escuchen, eh estado investigando lo que me pidieron, al parecer la hermana de Naoko estuvo aquí en Paris hace poco-_Dice Mana con seriedad mientras que de su lado de la línea se oía como tecleaba en su computadora.

-¿Hace poco? ¿Quieres decir que…?-Dice Asuka.

-_Que se ha ido-_Dice Mana completando la frase-_Al parecer los policías la encontraron cerca de la torre Eiffel, sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba rodeada logro escapar._

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, si era verdad que la hermana de Naoko escapo lo más probable es que fuera a la academia.

-Estas en grave peligro Kagome-Dice Judai viendo a Kagome.

-_Judai tiene razón, puede que en este instante esa mujer se esté dirigiendo para allá, yo puedo pedir permiso para ir y…_

_-_No Mana, tú tienes que preocuparte por tus estudios-Dice Kagome interrumpiéndola, no quería que nadie más se involucrara-El único favor que quiero que hagas es investigar lo que te pida, nada más.

-_…-_Mana suspira-_Esta bien, entiendo, y dime ¿Hay algo más que quieras que investigue?-_Pregunta con naturalidad, ella sabía muy bien que Kagome no la dejaría ir para no ponerla en peligro así que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Sí, quisiera que investigaras si hay alguna manera para liberar a Naoko del pendiente-Responde Kagome con seriedad, Mana se puso histérica.

-_¡¿Qué qué?! A ver si entendí, ¿Quieres liberar a Naoko? ¿A tu enemiga?-_Pregunta Mana con enfado, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su hermana menor?-_¡__¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!_

-Por favor Mana-Suplica Kagome.

-_A ver, dame una razón por la que deba dejar que la liberes-_Dice Mana.

-Una buena razón sería que fue mi culpa que ella perdiera su alma-Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos molesta.

_-…Creí que Judai y yo ya habíamos hablado de eso contigo-_Dice Mana también molesta, al igual que Judai ella le había insistido a su hermana que dejara de culparse por lo ocurrido.

-¡Esto no es porque me sienta culpable!-Grita Kagome levantándose con brusquedad asustando a Judai y al resto-Simplemente no me parece justo.

Mana se quedo callada un momento, no sabía que decir ante esto, a la final suspiro resignada.

-_Está bien, investigare a ver qué se puede hacer-_Dice Mana con resignación, nunca podía ganarle a su hermana en una discusión-_¿Alguna otra cosa?_

-Sí, quisiera que también investigaras si hay alguna manera de destruir el pendiente-Dice Kagome ya calmada sentándose nuevamente.

_-De acuerdo, veré que puedo encontrar-_Dice Mana, se escucho el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta con brusquedad.

-_Madame __Muto__, dépêchez-__ou __être__en retard en classe (Señorita Muto, dese prisa o llegará tarde a clases)-_Se oye decir a una mujer mayor al otro lado de la línea.

-_Em__, __si je__suis désolé, je__serai __(Em, si lo siento, enseguida voy)-_Dice Mana al tiempo que la mujer cerraba la puerta y se iba_-Tengo que irme chicos hablamos después._

-De acuerdo hermana hasta luego-Dice Kagome tomando el teléfono para luego colgar.

Todos suspiraron, esperaban que Mana pudiera encontrar la manera de liberar a Naoko y de deshacerse de ese pendiente antes de que la hermana mayor de ésta llegara a la isla. Luego de todo esto se fueron a dormir; cerca de las dos de la mañana Kagome se levanto para ir a tomar algo de agua, de repente, sintió como si algo la llamara, como en la noche que conoció a Naoko, sin saber porque tomo el pendiente, se lo puso en el cuello y tomo las cartas de los fénix para luego salir de la habitación sin despertar a nadie cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Judai se despertó unos segundos después, sintió movimiento en la habitación y eso fue lo que lo despertó a pesar de tener el sueño tan pesado, se sentó a la orilla de la cama viendo a Kenzan profundamente dormido en el suelo, luego observo a Sho quien también dormía tranquilo, se levanto y vio la cama de arriba, abrió los ojos como platos, Kagome no estaba.

Iba a despertar a los otros cuando se dio cuenta de que el pendiente y las cartas que antes estaban sobre el escritorio habían desaparecido, tenía un mal presentimiento, sin despertar a los otros dos salió corriendo de la habitación y a lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de Kagome desapareciendo en el bosque, sin más salió corriendo para seguirla. Kagome por otro lado caminaba por el bosque en una dirección desconocida, sin darse cuenta llego a lo que parecía ser el pie del volcán, logro divisar frente a ella algo negro, parecía humo que se arremolinaba en un solo punto.

Sin saber por qué, como si sintiera que algo le decía que lo hiciera, se acerco poco a poco al extraño humo. En ese mismo instante llego Judai y quedo paralizado, Kagome se acerco a esa cosa negra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…desapareció junto con ella ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)Recordemos que Judai, en la serie, a Fubuki es al único al que trata con ese tipo de respeto mientras que a los demás siempre los llama por sus nombres de pila, excepto a Ryo, a él siempre le dice Káiser y en el caso de Manjoume…no tengo idea xD.**

**(2)Sho en Shock…ajajajaja xD…ok no xP…**

**(3)En realidad no tengo idea, solo es una suposición xP.**

**Espero que les haya gustado...¿Que habra sido esa cosa negra que desaparecio junto con Kagome?**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	8. Capitulo 8 La promesa de Judai

**Hola! **

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Eres mi guía.**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**Capitulo 8…¿Qué te paso Kagome? La promesa de Judai.**

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!-Se oye gritar a todos en la habitacion de Manjoume.

Judai, luego de regresar del bosque, despertó a Kenzan y a Sho, luego se encargo de llamar a los otros y ahora estaban reunidos en la habitacion de Manjoume, les había contado lo que sucedió con Kagome al llegar al bosque. Los demás estaban atónitos, Asuka y Sho tuvieron que sentarse porque sentían que les daba algo, los demás estaban boquiabiertos y preocupados.

-¿Qué habrá sido esa cosa que desapareció junto con Muto-san?-Pregunta Daichi pensativo.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo-Dice Judai sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, estaba muy preocupado.

Nadie tenía una respuesta, y llamar a Mana en esos momentos estaba fuera de sus planes, algunas preguntas rondaban por sus mentes ¿Qué habrá sido esa cosa? ¿Por qué se llevaría a Kagome?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué la chica se llevaría el pendiente consigo?, por ahora esas preguntas no tenían respuestas pero ya llegarían.

-Pienso que lo mejor es decírselo al director-Dice Asuka.

-Es una buena idea, el podría ayudar-Dice Fubuki secundando a su hermana.

Los demás asintieron, esperarían hasta la mañana para ir a hablar con él, se fueron a dormir pero Judai no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupado por Kagome.

-"Solo espero que no te haya pasado nada malo"-Piensa antes de quedarse dormido.

_**En su sueño…**_

_Corría en dirección del volcán de la isla de la academia, al llegar miro hacia todos lados agitado, la persona a la que buscaba no se encontraba allí._

_-¿Puedo saber a quién estas buscando?-Pregunto de repente una voz fría, su vista se detuvo en una figura encapuchada que se encontraba arriba._

_-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Judai ignorando su pregunta, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que sabía quién era._

_La figura comenzó a reírse._

_-¿Estás seguro de querer saber?-Dijo la figura con sarcasmo antes de saltar y caer frente a él._

_-Solo dime quien eres-Exigió Judai mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba._

_La figura volvió a reírse._

_-Que impaciente, confórmate solo con saber-Dijo la figura activando su disco de duelo-Que soy tu peor pesadilla._

_**En la realidad…**_

Judai se despertó agitado, Sho y Kenzan lo miraban preocupados.

-Aniki ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Sho parado al lado de la cama.

El castaño no respondió, solo soltó un suspiro y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando al suelo. Ese era el sueño que había tenido en el verano, esta vez, por lo menos, recordaba parte del sueño, el bosque, el pie del volcán y la extraña figura encapuchada ¿Quién podría ser?...¡¿Es que acaso todo tiene que ser avisado por medio de sueños?! Judai estaba cansado de tener esas premoniciones que no entendía en lo más mínimo hasta que ocurrían, no le diría nada de esto a nadie hasta que supiera que era esta vez. Sin decir nada y bajo la atenta mirada de Sho y Kenzan se levanto de la cama y se cambio, luego salió de la habitacion en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kenzan y Sho se miraron preocupados ¿Qué le pasaba a Judai?, ambos al despertar lo vieron moviéndose mucho y sudando frio, sin duda alguna el sueño que estaba teniendo no era de lo más agradable. Salieron de la habitacion y al no ver al castaño por ningún lado decidieron ir con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos-Saluda Sho al grupo que ya estaba reunido en la entrada, pero no había ninguna señal de Judai.

-Hola, ¿Dónde está Judai? ¿Qué no se supone que venía con ustedes?-Pregunta Fubuki al no ver al castaño por ningún lado.

Ambos Ra se miraron entre sí.

-No sabemos donde esta, cuando despertó se cambio y se fue sin decir nada-Dice Sho mirando al suelo preocupado.

-Entiendo-Dice Fubuki cruzándose de brazos-Debe de estar muy preocupado por Kagome-chan.

-Je, ese tonto, si no hubiera sido por él Muto-kun no habría desaparecido-Dice Manjoume molesto, empezó a llamarla por su apellido después de que ella lo amenazara con que si volvía a llamarla por su nombre sin su consentimiento le iría mal-Es un inútil, sin duda alguna Muto-kun merece estar con alguien como yo-Dice con una sonrisa egocéntrica para luego seguir hablando a pesar de que los demás le hacían señas para que se callara-No con alguien como Judai que no sabe protegerla, llego tarde cuando desapareció, debería sentirse culpable.

Todos se golpearon la frente con el mismo pensamiento, Manjoume es un idiota, cuando empezó a hablar tonterías vieron como Judai se acercaba por detrás de él, intentaron hacer que se callara…pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todos miraron al castaño que le lanzaba una mirada acecina a Manjoume que se acababa de dar cuenta de su presencia.

-"Si su mirada fuera un puñal ya me habría destazado"-Piensa con un tic en la ceja derecha, ya se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

-Bien-Dice Fubuki para luego aclararse la garganta-Ya que Judai está aquí recomiendo ir a hablar con el director cuanto antes-Dice recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Sameshima en silencio, Judai nunca se había sentido tan enfadado con alguien como ahora, ¿Qué derecho tenia Manjoume de decir eso? ¡Claro que se sentía culpable y mucho! ¡Sabía perfectamente que si se hubiera dado cuanta antes Kagome no habría desaparecido! ¡Ese idiota no tenia porque restregárselo en la cara!...o bueno…por lo menos no tenía derecho de decir esas cosas y mucho menos a sus espaldas. Llegaron a la oficina del director y Fubuki toco la puerta, Sameshima les permitió entrar y lo hicieron cerrando luego la puerta.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-Pregunta el director mirándolos con algo de sorpresa.

-Pues vera director, anoche sucedió algo extraño-Responde Asuka con seriedad parada frente al escritorio-Kagome-chan desapareció.

Sameshima se asombro, eso explicaba el porqué no estaba con ellos, luego su cara paso a ser una muy seria, le pidió a Judai que le contara lo sucedido y éste le conto todo dejando muy preocupado al mayor.

-Entiendo-Dice entrelazando sus manos frente a su rostro-Entonces desapareció sin dejar rastro-Dice mirando a Judai que asintió-Me encargare de avisarle a su madre y a su hermana, luego quiero que me lleves al lugar en el que Kagome desapareció y veré si puedo ayudar en algo.

-Entendido-Dice Judai asintiendo.

El director tomo el teléfono y llamo primero a Mana, ella reacciono un poco sorprendida y preocupada, le dijo que estaría en la academia a mas tardar mañana, luego llamo a Anzu, ella reacciono una tanto…molesta, sorprendida, preocupada e histérica, Sameshima hizo todo lo que pudo para tratar de calmarla y cuando estuvo más tranquila le dijo que llegaría esa misma noche a la academia. Una vez terminada su labor Sameshima y los demás se fueron con Judai al lugar donde desapareció Kagome, al llegar el director se puso a examinar la zona.

-¿Es aquí donde ella desapareció?-Pregunta Sameshima recibimiento un asentimiento de parte de Judai-¿Puedes indicarme el lugar exacto?

-Eh…creo que era…-Responde Judai caminando un poco más a la derecha del director-Por aquí-Dice mirando el suelo y noto algo extraño en ese lugar, se agacho para observar más de cerca-¿Qué es esto?

Los demás, por mera curiosidad, se acercaron a ver. En el suelo frente a Judai había un extraño símbolo de color negro, eran dos cuadrados uno sobre el otro, uno estaba derecho y el otro estaba posicionado de forma que parecía un diamante, ambos hacían la forma de una estrella de ocho puntas encerrada en un circulo.

-Qué extraño-Dice Sameshima pensativo.

-Siento que…ya lo había visto antes-Dice Judai sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿En serio?-Pregunta Sho mirándolo, Judai le devolvió la mirada y asintió para luego volver su vista al símbolo.

-Pero no recuerdo donde-Dice pasando su mano por el símbolo.

-A lo mejor Mana sabe algo-Dice Asuka llamando la atención de todos.

-Si es así, lo único que nos queda es esperar hasta mañana-Dice Daichi cruzándose de brazos, los demás asintieron.

El director se despidió de ellos y se fue de regreso a su oficina diciendo que trataría de averiguar algo, la verdad es que estaba preocupado, ese símbolo, al igual que Judai, lo conocía de algún sitio pero tampoco lo recordaba. Los demás en tanto se fueron al muelle por petición de Sameshima para esperar a Anzu, los chicos estaban ansiosos por conocer a la esposa del rey de los juegos y madre de su amiga; al atardecer observaron a lo lejos un barco acercándose, cuando este llego, una mujer de joven apariencia bajo del barco con dos maletas, su cabello era castaño y al voltear hacia ellos se vieron sus ojos azules, ahora los demás sabían de donde Kagome los había heredado.

-Hola Judai-kun-Saluda Anzu acercándose al grupo para darle un abrazo al castaño que lo correspondió para luego separarse.

-Hola Anzu-san-Dice Judai con una sonrisa.

-Así que usted es la madre de Kagome-chan, ya veo de donde heredo la belleza-Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-Jmjmjm, y tú debes de ser uno de los amigos de mi hija-Dice Anzu sonriendo.

-Si así es, mi nombre es Fubuki Tenjoin y ella es mi hermana menor Asuka-Dice señalando a su hermana a su lado.

-Mucho gusto Anzu-san-Dice Asuka.

-Mucho gusto Asuka-san, Fubuki-san-Dice Anzu aun sonriendo.

-Hola yo soy Sho Marufuji es un gusto conocerla señorita-Dice sonriendo.

-Yo soy Manjoume-Dice arrogante.

-Si Manjoume-kun, Kagome me ha hablado de ti-Dice Anzu con una sonrisa molesta.

-¿En serio?-Dice Manjoume esperanzado, ¿Era posible que Kagome por fin viera su error al rechazarlo?

-Sí, me dijo que eres un chico molesto y arrogante-Dice Anzu con un tono de burla cruzando los brazos, Manjoume fue rodeado por un aura depresiva-Y díganme ustedes, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Soy Daichi Misawa, es un gusto Mazaki-san-Dice sonriendo.

-Y yo soy Kenzan mucho gusto-Dice también sonriendo.

-Pues mucho gusto Misawa-san, Kenzan-kun-Dice Anzu sonriendo con amabilidad.

Luego de las presentaciones llevaron a Anzu a la oficina del director y luego se fueron a sus dormitorios a intentar dormir. Judai seguía preocupado, y pudo notar claramente que Anzu también estaba muy preocupada a pesar de su sonrisa, y como no estarlo, si es su hija menor la que está desaparecida después de todo, ahora a la que menos quería imaginarse como estaba era a Mana, es verdad que ella había reaccionado tranquila de cierta forma sin embargo era mucho peor que su madre, podría decirse que era mucho más histérica que ella ¿De quién lo heredo?, de Yugi no, eso era muy seguro y de Anzu mucho menos porque, ella es histérica pero no tanto como su hija mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, todos, incluida Anzu, se reunieron nuevamente en el muelle para esperar a Mana, no tuvieron que esperar mucho y cuando el barco llego Mana bajo del barco disparada como una bala con todo su equipaje, ella a diferencia de Kagome tenía el cabello castaño como el de su madre y sus ojos eran morado-rojizos como los de su padre, abrazo con fuerza a su madre y luego hizo lo mismo con Judai…pero con más fuerza.

-¡Judai, mírate nada mas como has crecido!-Grita con emoción apretando un poco más a Judai cuyos pulmones ya le estaban exigiendo aire.

-Mana…no…respiro-Dice Judai tratando de recuperar el aire que salía de sus pulmones.

-Ups lo siento-Dice Mana soltándolo con una sonrisa apenada, Judai tomaba bocanadas de aire para así recuperarse-Y ahora veamos, no necesitan presentarse yo adivinare quien es quien-Dice sonriendo-Tu eres Asuka, Manjoume, Fubuki, Daichi, Sho y…¿Dónde está Kenzan?-Pregunta al no ver al moreno por ningún lado, los conocía a todos gracias a que su hermana le había mandado una fotografía donde estaba con todos ellos.

-Tuvo que ir a cumplir con un castigo que le puso Chronos-sensei-Dice Sho con algo de lastima.

-Ya veo, recuerdo muy bien a Chronos, me dio clases cuando estudiaba aquí, es un tirano-Dice Mana haciendo una mueca graciosa cruzada de brazos.

-Mana-Regaña Anzu a su irrespetuosa hija.

-Lo siento mamá-Dice Mana rascándose la nuca.

-Eh…cambiando de tema-Dice Judai llamando la atención-Mana, quisiera que vinieras a ver algo-Dice con seriedad.

Llevaron a Mana y a Anzu al lugar donde estaba la marca, Mana se agacho a observarla y la examino con cuidado.

-Sin duda es aquella marca-Dice Mana causando curiosidad en los demás-Judai, ¿Recuerdas la marca?

-Sí, pero no recuerdo donde la vi-Dice Judai cruzándose de brazos confundido.

-Es muy normal, eras muy pequeño cuando te lo mostré-Dice Mana levantándose, de una mochila que traía a cuestas saco su laptop y luego se sentó en el suelo frente a la marca-Esta marca es el símbolo de una familia poderosa, la familia Endo-Dice con seriedad-Hace mucho años, quinientos tal vez, la familia Endo buscaba un poder inmenso, uno que se comparara al de un Dios.

Todos la miraban atentos y escuchaban sin decir palabra alguna.

-Por suerte y gracias a cosas misteriosas del destino no lo consiguieron-Continua Mana buscando en la computadora-Sin embargo, ellos ya estaban enterados acerca del gran poder que tiene el **Gran Fénix**, así era como solían llamarlo, intentaron por todos los medios obtenerlo pero no lo lograron-Dice mirándolos-Sin embargo, siguieron buscando la manera de hacerse con ese poder y al parecer…lo han encontrado-Dice con pesar mirando el documento que acababa de abrir en la computadora junto con una fotografía de Kagome que sonreía.

Todos meditaron esas palabras, pero al parecer solo Anzu y Judai sabían a qué se refería.

-Kagome…teniendo a Kagome podrán conseguir aquel poder-Dice Judai con rabia y pánico.

Mana asintió, Kagome ya tenía ambas cartas de los fénix, para ellos sería muy sencillo invocar al Gran Fénix. Mana saco un par de fotografías a la marca con su celular y junto con el resto, más preocupados que antes, se retiraron del lugar. Judai se aparto del grupo sin que se dieran cuenta y se fue a otro lugar para pensar, se acostó debajo del árbol que estaba en su lugar favorito de toda la isla donde se tenía la mejor vista del mar, no dejaba de preguntarse si Kagome estaba bien y en donde estaba, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido ante la suave brisa.

_**En el sueño de Judai…**_

_Era un niño de 6 años jugando en el parque con una niña de su misma edad que era su mejor amiga y también su protegida._

_-Oye Judai-Llamó la niña mirando al suelo, estaban en los columpios._

_-Dime Kagome-Dijo Judai mirándola con una sonrisa inocente._

_La niña dudo por un momento en hablar, al final se decidió y habló._

_-¿Verdad…que nunca me dejaras sola?-Pregunto Kagome sin dejar de mirar al suelo._

_Judai la miro sorprendido pero luego su sonrisa infantil volvió._

_-Por supuesto que no, eso nunca-Respondió bajándose del columpio para luego pararse frente a Kagome-Y te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar, nunca te dejare sola-Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa extendiendo el meñique frente a la niña._

_Kagome levanto el rostro y lo miro, sonrió y entrelazo su meñique con el de él sellando así su pacto. _

_-Oye ¿Qué tal si tenemos un duelo?-Preguntó Judai sacando su mazo._

_-¡Claro!-Respondió Kagome sonriendo sacando también su mazo._

_**En la realidad…**_

-Kuri Kuri

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Kuriboh alado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí dormido, miro su reloj y marcaba las 2:30 PM, no era muy tarde.

-Kuri Kuri-Dice Kuriboh con preocupación reflejada en sus grandes ojos.

Judai abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó y regreso corriendo con los chicos que se encontraban reunidos afuera del dormitorio rojo, todos se veían muy serios y miraban al bosque, específicamente hacia el volcán. Judai fijó su vista en aquel mismo punto y se sorprendió al ver que algo extraño, como le había dicho Kuriboh, estaba ocurriendo allí, un aura oscura emanaba al pie del volcán, tenía una corazonada, iba a correr hacia allí pero Asuka lo detuvo.

-Espera Judai, ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?-Pregunta Asuka mirándolo.

Judai no dijo nada, solo se quedo allí parado con su mirada oculta por su fleco.

-Sabemos que quieres salvar a Kagome pero no sabemos que pueda ser eso-Dice Sho refiriéndose al aura oscura en el volcán.

-Es verdad-Dice Manjoume-No seas idiota y…

-Ustedes no lo entienden-Dice Judai confundiendo a los demás, el no quería decir eso pero ya que, lo hecho, hecho está y no le queda otra opción más que seguir hablando-No sé si Anzu-san está enterada, pero cuando éramos unos niños…Kagome siempre era molestada por unos niños mayores, el día que la conocí en un parque, la habían empujado y le habían lanzado algunas piedras, la defendí de esos niños.

Anzu quedo pasmada, no tenía ni la menor idea, miro a Mana en busca de alguna explicación pero al parecer ella también acababa de enterarse. Sho comprendió por que cuando les había preguntado cómo se conocieron le dieron aquella respuesta tan simple, ahora se sentía mal por haber tocado un tema tan delicado, y si los había incomodado…disimulaban muy bien.

-Poco después-Sigue hablando Judai can su mirada aun oculta por su fleco-Le hice una promesa, le prometí…que siempre la cuidaría-Dice apretando los puños con ira-Sin embargo, no pude cumplir mi promesa y permití que se la llevaran…por eso-Dice mirando al frente-Les pido que por favor no me detengan-Comienza a correr rumbo al volcán.

Los demás solo se quedaron allí, observándolo alejarse, no tenían palabras para lo que acababan de oír. Judai corrió en dirección del volcán de la isla, al llegar miro hacia todos lados agitado, tenía la corazonada de que Kagome estaba allí, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

-Hola, ¿Puedo saber a quién buscas?-Pregunta de repente una voz fría, su vista se detuvo en una figura encapuchada que se encontraba arriba.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Judai ignorando su pregunta, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que sabía quién era.

La figura comenzó a reírse.

-¿Estás seguro de querer saber?-Dice la figura con sarcasmo antes de saltar y caer frente a él.

-Solo dime quien eres-Exige Judai mientras siente que su corazón se acelera.

La figura volvió a reírse.

-Que impaciente, confórmate solo con saber-Dice la figura activando su disco de duelo-Que soy tu peor pesadilla.

Judai imito a la persona frente a él y activo su disco de duelo.

-¡Duelo!

**LP Judai**: **4000**

**LP ¿?**: **4000**

-Solo porque soy piadosa te dejare empezar a ti primero-Dice la figura, que al parecer era una mujer.

-Gracias, que amable-Dice Judai con sarcasmo sacando una carta-Voy a invocar a mi héroe elemental **Truco explosivo**.

**Truco explosivo**: ATK/**1200** DEF/**800**

**-**Colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno-Dice la mujer sacando una carta-Invocare al **Ángel caído**.

**Ángel**: ATK/**1000** DEF/**1300**

**-**Voy a activar mi carta mágica **Fuerza celeste**, esta carta aumenta el poder de mi Ángel en 500 puntos.

**Ángel**: ATK/**1500** DEF/**1300**

-Ahora Ángel caído ataca a Truco explosivo con **Rayo de penumbra-**El Ángel ataco a truco explosivo con un rayo negro.

-Activo mi carta trampa **Barrera del héroe**, esta carta se activa cuando mi monstruo es atacado y lo protege del daño. **(1)**

-Tienes suerte, colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno "¿Qué me pasa? siento como si conociera a esta persona de algún sitio"-Piensa Judai mirando a la mujer-Voy a invocar a mi héroe elemental Avian.

**Avian**: ATK/**2000** DEF/**1000**

-Y ahora activare **Polimerización **para unir a Avian y a Truco explosivo y traer a mi héroe elemental **Alado con llamas**.

**Alado**: ATK/**2100 **DEF/**1200**

-Alado ataca a su Ángel caído con **Llama ardiente**-Alado ataca al Ángel destruyéndolo-Y ahora se activa el efecto especial de alado causándote un daño igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido.

**LP ¿?**: **2500**

La fuerza del ataque de alado genero una corriente de aire muy fuerte que hizo caer la capucha de la mujer dejando muy sorprendido a Judai, eso explicaba el porqué sentía que la conocía, era Kagome, solo que ahora se veía diferente, toda su ropa era negra, muy similar a la ropa que usaba Naoko, y sus ojos…ya no eran azules…eran de un color dorado y no tenían brillo…algo extraño le sucedió a Kagome y se encargaría de averiguarlo.

-Kagome-Dice Judai con voz apagada, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Kagome sonrió con malicia.

-Te equivocas, tu amiga ya no está aquí, lo que ves ahora es solo la apariencia de aquella mujer débil-Dice sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Pregunta Judai sin salir de su asombro.

-Lo que oyes-Responde Kagome con simpleza-Yo ya no soy esa chica débil y patética que conociste, soy una persona completamente diferente.

Judai no creía lo que estaba oyendo, algo le estaba pasando a Kagome, es verdad que esa ya no era ella, pero haría todo lo posible para recuperarla.

-Es mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta sin borrar su sonrisa-Voy a invocar al **Comandante del infierno.**

**Comandante**: ATK/**1000** DEF/**900**

**-**Pero no se quedara mucho tiempo, voy a sacrificarlo para traer a **Goshinki, monstruo devorador**.

**Goshinki**: ATK/**2500** DEF/**1800**

**-**Y ahora Goshinki, ataca a Alado con **Aliento venenoso**-Una nube de un color morado salió de la boca de Goshinki y al hacer contacto con Alado este se derritió y luego desapareció.

**LP Judai**: **3000**

-En este momento se activa el efecto especial de Goshinki, durante los próximos tres turnos perderás 500 puntos de vida, colocare un carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-Dice sonriendo con malicia.

-"Rayos, derroto a uno de mis monstruos más fuertes, estoy en problemas"-Piensa Judai con preocupación.

Mientras tanto, los demás, poco después de que Judai se adentrara al bosque, reaccionaron y lo siguieron, ahora corrían por el bosque junto con Anzu y Mana.

-Vaya mamá, corres muy rápido a pesar de tu edad-Dice Mana con tono de burla hacia su madre.

-¿Qué estas intentando decir con eso?-Pregunta Anzu mirándola con reproche, ¿Es que acaso le estaba diciendo vieja?

-Rien du tout (Nada de nada)-Responde Mana sonriendo.

Anzu miro a su hija con desconfianza, detestaba que le hablara en francés, por suerte habían palabras que si lograba entender. Los otros por otra parte estaban fascinados por el dominio de Mana de ese idioma, durante toda la tarde le estuvieron pidiendo que dijera cosas en francés y los dejo sorprendidos. Volviendo a lo realmente importante…corrieron hasta llegar al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el duelo y abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver a Kagome allí, pero se veía diferente, esa no era la Kagome que conocían…¿Qué le habrá pasado? Y ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)En realidad no recuerdo muy bien si ese era el efecto de esa carta, pero bueno, es mi historia yo decido xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado... ¿Quien ganara este duelo? uuuu me muero de la curiosidad xD.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	9. Capitulo 9 Kagome por favor despierta

**Hola ya volvi, aqui les traje (Aunque un poco tarde en la noche):**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**C.-9…Kagome por favor despierta. El fénix de las sombras es derrotado.**

* * *

**LP Judai**: **3000**

**LP Kagome**: **2500**

**Goshinki**: ATK/**2500** DEF/**1800**

Kagome y Judai se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los dos decía nada, en cuanto al resto estaban observando a Kagome atónitos, ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Por qué tenía esa apariencia? Judai estaba igual o peor que ellos, no sabía que podía hacer para hacerla volver a ser la de antes, se fijo en su cuello y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tenía el pendiente colgando de su cuello, eso significaba que…

-"¿Qué voy a hacer? Piensa Judai, piensa"-Piensa con frustración, primero debía pensar en cómo hacer para que Kagome abriera los ojos, y ahora también debía pensar en qué hacer para que el pendiente no absorbiera el alma de ninguno, aunque para ser sinceros eso era algo imposible.

-Quita esa cara, si ya sabes lo que va a pasar mejor date prisa-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

A Judai no le quedo otra opción, saco una carta y la miro por un momento para luego colocarla en su mano.

-Voy a invocar a mi héroe elemental **Chispas **en modo de defensa.

**Chispas**: ATK/**1600** DEF/**1400**

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno "Por ahora no puedo vencer a su monstruo, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer"-Piensa con frustración.

-Mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta, al verla sonrió de lado-Este duelo está por terminarse.

-Oh no, acaso ella…-Dice Sho asustado.

-"Rayos"-Piensa Judai con enojo.

-Invoco a la sombra de Neftis.

**Sombra**: ATK/**500** DEF/**500**

-Luego, activare su habilidad especial que me permite sacrificar a dos monstruos ya sean del campo o de mi mazo junto con ella-Dice sacando un monstruo de su mazo al tiempo que la sombra desaparecía junto con Goshinki-No tengo que decirte lo que viene ahora ¿o sí?-Dice mirando a Judai.

-Todo está acabado, este es el fin-Dice Sho mas que asustado.

-Tranquilízate inútil-Dice Manjoume dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Si tranquilo Sho, estoy segura de que Judai podrá hacer algo-Dice Asuka con seguridad.

-Asuka tiene razón no te preocupes-Dice Fubuki apoyando a su hermana, Sho asintió con una mano en la cabeza.

Kagome susurro algo que ninguno escucho, a los pocos segundos el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras que se arremolinaban sobre Kagome.

-Yo te invoco **¡Fénix de las sombras de Neftis!**-El Fénix bajo del cielo y se posiciono detrás de Kagome.

**Fénix de las sombras**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

Judai observaba entre asustado y desesperado ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?, si ese monstruo lo atacaba tan solo una vez estaba acabado. De pronto, escucho una voz que lo llamaba dentro de su cabeza, conocía esa voz, era de…

-"¡Judai! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!"-Grita la voz desesperada.

-"¿Kagome? Pero ¿Cómo…?"

-"No es momento para explicar nada, escucha, hay una manera de derrotar al Fénix, te lo enseñe ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Claro ahora lo recordaba, eso fue el día después de recuperar las cartas, un par de horas antes de reunirse con los chicos en la habitacion-departamento de Manjoume.

**Flash Back…**

_**-Sigo sin entender nada-Dijo Judai fastidiado, dentro de una semana tendrían un examen con Chronos acerca de las debilidades y fortalezas de las cartas de monstruos, Kagome se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a estudiar y se quedaron en el salón, pero las cosas se le estaban complicando.**_

_**-¿Cómo te lo explico de una manera que puedas entender?-Se preguntó Kagome pensativa-Ya se-Dijo con una sonrisa, tomo el estuche de las cartas de su pierna y busco algunas cartas-Esto servirá-Dejó el mazo a un lado en la mesa que estaban usando, Judai estaba sentado mientras que ella estaba de pie frente a él.**_

_**-¿Eh?-Dijo Judai confundido, Kagome coloco las cartas que saco frente a Judai boca abajo.**_

_**-Presta atención, mira esta carta-Dijo volteando una de las cartas.**_

_**-¿El Fénix sagrado de Neftis?-Preguntó aun mas confundido alzando una ceja, Kagome asintió.**_

_**-Veras, tal y como Chronos-sensei dijo mientras tu dormías-Dijo mirándolo con reproche-Las cartas de monstruos tienen sus fortalezas así como tienen debilidades.**_

_**Judai asintió.**_

_**-Ahora, en el caso del Fénix sagrado, es un monstruo que posee muchas fortalezas pero no tiene debilidades-Dijo tomando la carta levantándola a nivel de su rostro.**_

_**-¿Cómo? ¿No debería tener alguna debilidad?-Preguntó Judai aun confundido, Kagome negó con la cabeza.**_

_**-Lo que Chronos-sensei no explico es que hay algunas cartas que se zafan de esa regla, y el Fénix sagrado es el ejemplo perfecto-Explicó Kagome dejando la carta en la mesa-Sin embargo, el Fénix de las sombras es todo lo contrario-Dijo volteando la carta del ave negra.**_

_**-¿Cómo?**_

_**-Pues fíjate, el Fénix de las sombras esta 100% ligado a la sombra de Neftis-Dijo Kagome volteando dicha carta-Ya que este se requiere para invocarlo.**_

_**-Pero, ¿Qué con el Fénix sagrado no es lo mismo?-Preguntó Judai.**_

_**-No, veras, el Fénix sagrado de Neftis no está ligado a la sirvienta de Neftis, ella es solo un sacrificio mas-Explicó Kagome volteando la carta-Ella no es esencial para invocar al Fénix sagrado, si no la tengo puedo utilizar esta carta-Dijo mientras buscaba otra carta en su mazo y lo volvía a dejar en la mesa-Esta carta se llama Tributo a la luz, esta carta me permite invocar a un monstruo de tipo luz sin ningún sacrificio.**_

_**-Ya veo-Dijo Judai, ya estaba entendiendo un poco.**_

_**-Ahora escucha, la debilidad del Fénix de las sombras es la sombra de Neftis-Dijo Kagome señalándola-Si esta es retirada del cementerio el Fénix desaparecerá automáticamente causándole un daño a su dueño.**_

_**-¿Y de qué manera se podría retirar esa carta?, por que en mi caso no tengo ninguna carta que me permita hacer eso-Dijo Judai.**_

_**-Yo si-Dijo volviendo a sacar otra carta de su mazo y la coloco en la mesa mientras lo dejaba a un lado-Esta carta me la regalo un amigo de mi padre.**_

_**-El Ladrón de tumbas-Dijo Judai observando la carta.**_

_**-Esta carta es muy útil-Dijo Kagome con orgullo-Ahora dime, ¿Entendiste todo lo que te explique?**_

_**Judai se quedo callado por un momento analizando toda la información que acababa de recibir.**_

_**-Muchas cartas de monstruos tienen tanto fortalezas como debilidades, y también hay algunas que se escapan de la regla-Dijo Judai con una sonrisa feliz.**_

_**-Muy bien, como recompensa por prestar atención dejare que te quedes con ella-Dijo Kagome dándole la carta del Ladrón de tumbas.**_

_**-¿En serio? Pero…**_

_**-No te preocupes, se que dije que era muy útil-Dijo Kagome rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa-Pero la verdad es que nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de usarla, y sé que tu si podrás-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.**_

_**Judai la miro por un momento y luego se fijo en la carta en su mano, sonrió, cuidaría mucho esa carta, pues se la dio una amiga muy especial.**_

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Por suerte y obras del misterioso destino, esa era la carta que había sacado momentos antes, podía ganar esto.

-Esto aun no ha terminado-Dice Judai con seguridad-Aun recuerdo una de las habilidades de ese Fénix que te permite atacar en el turno que es invocado, así que activo mi carta trampa **Habilidad denegada** para cancelar todas sus habilidades.

-Solo estas adelantando lo inevitable-Dice Kagome con frustración.

-Eso ya lo veremos, es mi turno-Dice Judai sacando una carta.

-Quisiera hacerte una pregunta-Dice Kagome llamando su atención-¿Por qué tanto empeño en hacer que la otra Kagome regrese?, es una chica débil, una inútil que…

-No es verdad-Dice Judai interrumpiéndola-Kagome…ella es la chica más fuerte que conozco-Su vista se oculta por su fleco-Ella siempre ayuda a quienes lo necesitan, ella-Dice apretando sus puños, todos lo miraban-Siempre nos anima aunque ella también este triste, y aunque la situación sea difícil siempre esta sonriendo.

Kagome lo escuchaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Y es por eso que yo…-Dice Judai levantando la vista-Voy a recuperarla cueste lo que cueste-Dice con determinación-Activare mi carta trampa **Ladrón de tumbas**, con ella podre robarte una carta de tu cementerio ya sea de monstruo, magia o trampa.

-"No puede ser"-Piensa Kagome sorprendida.

-Veamos la carta que trajo-Dice Judai señalando al pequeño hombrecito que traía consigo una carta volteada que luego dejo ver, era la sombra de Neftis.

-"Diablos"-Piensa Kagome al mirar como el Fénix de las sombras desaparecía.

-Y ahora, activare mi carta mágica **Retorno del héroe** **(1)**, la cual me permite traer a un héroe elemental de mi tumba y elijo al héroe elemental **Alado con llamas**.

**Alado**: ATK/**2100 **DEF/**1200**

-Y ahora cambiare a Chispas a modo de ataque-Dice Judai al tiempo que Chispas se preparaba para el ataque-Alado, ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente-Alado apareció frente a Kagome y la ataco.

**LP Kagome: 1000**

-Es tu turno Chispas, adelante-Chispas desde su posición lanzo un rayo hacia Kagome.

**LP Kagome: 0**

Kagome se arrodillo, no podía creer que ese tonto le ganara tan fácilmente, el pendiente comenzó a brillar y abrió su ojo, al poco tiempo Kagome cayo inconsciente, Judai corrió a su lado y la recostó, a los pocos segundos la chica abrió los ojos, ya no eran dorados y fríos, habían vuelto a ser azules como el cielo y cálidos. La chica miro a Judai y sonrió.

-Bien hecho, sabía que lo lograrías-Dice con algo de cansancio, sentía como si su cuerpo flotara.

-Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada-Dice Judai abrazándola con cariño-Trata de descansar, lo necesitas-Dice separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella asintió y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Judai deposito un beso en la frente de la chica y volvió a abrazarla, miro a un lado de ella y observo que el pendiente estaba allí con su ojo cerrado, fue allí cuando una duda llego a su cabeza, el pendiente había brillado lo que significaba que había absorbido un alma pero…¿La de quien?, la de Kagome aun seguía en su cuerpo puesto que este no desapareció como el de Naoko, entonces…¿Qué alma absorbió?, esto era muy extraño.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunta Anzu que se había acercado junto con los demás.

-Solo está dormida-Dice Judai observándola con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-No se preocupe.

-Menos mal-Dice Anzu con alivio.

-Lo mejor será que la llevemos al dormitorio para que este más cómoda-Dice Kenzan acercándose un poco más para verla.

-Yo la llevare-Dice Manjoume con una sonrisa, esta era una buena oportunidad…o tal vez no; no se había acercado mucho cuando sintió que Judai le lanzaba una mirada amenazante, ¿O era una acecina?, de lo que estaba seguro era de que si daba un paso más Judai no dudaría en arrojarlo al volcán.

Judai se levanto con Kagome en brazos y paso por un lado de Manjoume que sudaba frio, nunca se imagino que ese perdedor le daría tanto miedo. Anzu lo observo alejarse con una sonrisa maternal, su hija estaba al lado de un hombre que se notaba daría su vida por ella.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta Mana acuclillada frente al pendiente.

-Es el pendiente oscuro-Responde Asuka con asombro.

-Así que de ahí provenía aquel brillo tan extraño-Dice Fubuki al tiempo que Mana se levantaba con el pendiente en las manos.

-Espera un segundo-Dice Sho dándose cuenta de algo-Ese brillo fue el mismo que cubrió a Naoko aquella vez y luego desapareció.

-Es verdad-Dice Daichi-Pero…no paso lo mismo con Muto-san-Dice confundido.

-¿Alguien se molestaría en explicármelo?-Pregunta Mana sin entender nada.

-Ese pendiente roba el alma de aquel que pierda un duelo-Explica Asuka.

-Esperen un segundo, Muto-kun perdió el duelo contra Judai, ¿No se supone que debería de haber desaparecido?-Pregunta Manjoume confundido, todos estaban igual o peor que el.

-Supongo que la única que puede responder eso es mi hermana-Dice Mana observando el pendiente.

Ella tenía razón, Kagome era la única que podía responderles eso, por ahora tendrían que esperar a que despertara. Judai iba caminando por el bosque con Kagome que dormía profundamente en sus brazos, se sentía muy aliviado de que Kagome estuviera bien, pero también estaba algo confundido, en fin, ya Kagome le diría que sucedió, solo esperaba que supiera algo. Llego al dormitorio y fue a la habitacion, acostó a Kagome en su cama (La de Judai) y la cubrió con la cobija, luego tomo la silla del escritorio y se sentó al lado de la cama mirando a la chica, se veía muy tranquila, no parecía que hubiera pasado todo aquello, y la verdad esperaba que no volviera a suceder.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la isla de la academia, en otra isla con una especie de laboratorio oculto, se encontraba una mujer viendo a través de una especie de esfera que flotaba frente a ella a Judai. **(2)**

-Baya, parece ser que el plan fallo, mjnjnjn-Dice la mujer con una sonrisa fría llena de maldad-Hakudoshi querido ven aquí-Dice llamando a un joven albino que camino hasta ella.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-Pregunta Hakudoshi dando una leve reverencia.

-Quiero que tu y Akago vayan y recuperen el pendiente oscuro que ellos tienen-Responde mirándolo con unos ojos rojos como la sangre **(3)**-No me importa lo que hagan, pero al más mínimo fracaso tendrán un destino igual al de mi hermana-Dice con amenaza mostrándole una esfera pequeña negra que tenía en sus manos.

-Como usted ordene-Dice Hakudoshi dando otra reverencia para luego irse.

-"Que poder tan extraordinario tiene esa mujer"-Piensa mirando a través de la esfera a Kagome y Judai, a los pocos segundos llegaron los demás-Y ella está consciente de ello, no por nada es descendiente de aquel que fue el antiguo Faraón de Egipto hace 5000 años.

Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba, tomo la esfera que flotaba frente a ella y se fue a otra habitacion.

Los chicos llegaron a la habitacion con Kagome y Judai, querían saber cómo seguía y si estaba descansando como debía ser.

-Se ve muy tranquila-Dice Asuka observando a Kagome que seguía durmiendo.

-Anzu-san, ¿Qué era eso de lo que hablaba con Mana en el camino?-Pregunta Sho con curiosidad, en su camino al dormitorio ellas estaban hablando de algo que no pudieron entender.

Mana y Anzu se miraron y asintieron.

-Verán, mi hija…posee un extraño poder-Responde Anzu con seriedad-Lo ha tenido desde el día en que nació.

-Nosotras no teníamos la menor idea de que ella estaba consciente, aunque la hemos visto usarlo en una ocasión pensábamos que lo hacía porque no podía controlarlo-Dice Mana también seria.

-¿Y qué clase de poder es?-Pregunta Manjoume.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, solo sabemos que una parte de ese poder es el que le permite ver espíritus igual que tu Judai-Responde Anzu mirando al castaño que asintió.

-Si lo sé, me lo dijo cuando éramos niños-Dice Judai.

-Entonces ustedes no saben qué tipo de poder tiene ¿Pero ella sí?-Pregunta Fubuki.

-Lamentablemente así es-Responde Mana con tono de lastima.

-Bueno, por ahora debemos dejarla descansar, vendremos mas tarde a ver como sigue-Dice Asuka mirando a Judai que asintió.

Todos salieron de la habitacion, Anzu fue la última en salir por lo que le tocaba cerrar la puerta, observaba la manera en que Judai miraba a Kagome, conocía esa mirada, era una mirada llena cariño…no…de amor, Judai la amaba y se notaba en sus ojos; Anzu sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Saben?, yo mejor me regreso, no me parece buena idea dejarlos solos-Dice Manjoume dando media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso alguien lo detuvo agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más-Dice Asuka mirándolo enojada.

-Pero Tenjoin-Kun-Trata de alegar Manjoume.

-Ningún pero, si Kagome-chan despierta ella y Judai tendrán mucho de qué hablar y no dejare que te interpongas-Dice Asuka comenzando a arrastrarlo lejos del dormitorio rojo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Pregunta Manjoume con temor.

-A un lugar en el que no puedas interferir-Dice Asuka sin detener sus pasos.

-Algo me dice que le va a ir muy mal-Dice Sho mirándolos alejarse con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza, todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Anzu sonreía mirándolos, de alguna forma le recordaba a Jonouchi alejando a Honda de Shizuka, claro que de nada sirvió pues esos dos terminaron casándose igual y tenían un lindo hijo llamado Hikaru, el cual era muy consentido por el rubio. Entraron en la cafetería y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas para distraerse, aunque claro, Mana no dejaba de mirar la sonrisa de su madre.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?-Pregunta acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Por nada en especial-Responde Anzu sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Vamos dime, no dejes a tu hija mayor con la curiosidad-Dice Mana haciendo ojos de perrito, Anzu suspiro.

-Está bien, te diré-Dice mirando a los otros, Daichi se dirigía hacia ellas-Pero te lo diré luego-Dice causando que Mana hiciera un puchero-Y no hagas eso, ya tienes veinte años, compórtate como la adulta madura que eres.

-¿Madurar?, eso es para frutas-Dice Mana cruzándose de brazos, Anzu volvió a suspirar, su hija no tenía remedio.

Daichi llego con ellas y comenzó una charla bastante amena, los demás no tardaron en unírseles. Mientras tanto, Judai se había sentado en el suelo jugando con su mazo contra un oponente invisible, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta cuando Kagome despertó y se lo quedo mirando en silencio, eso hasta que lo vio hacer una jugada pésima, muy raro en él, y que lo habría hecho perder si estuviera en un duelo real.

-Eso estuvo mal.

-¡Ah!-Grita Judai por el susto, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho-Nunca…vuelvas a hacer eso-Dice mirando a Kagome.

-Jajajajaja, lo siento-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?-Pregunta Judai recogiendo sus cartas.

-Desde hace más o menos cinco minutos-Responde Kagome sonriendo esta vez con burla-Te asustas muy fácil ¿Lo sabías?

-Cualquiera se asustaría si tras un silencio prolongado alguien que se supone debería estar dormido te habla de repente-Dice Judai guardando su mazo en su estuche para luego mirar a Kagome con falso enojo.

-Otra vez lo siento-Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa burlona-No es mi culpa que no seas mas perceptivo.

-Ah y te sigues burlando, pagaras por ello-Dice Judai levantándose con una sonrisa.

-Ajajajajaja, no ya basta, jajajaja-Ríe Kagome mientras que Judai le hacía cosquillas-Ya déjame, lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a burlarme.

-¿Lo juras?-Pregunta Judai sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

-Lo juro, pero ya déjame Jajaja-Respodne Kagome llorando de la risa.

Judai sonrió y la dejo en paz, lo siguiente ni siquiera supo como paso, resbalo con algo que había en el suelo, se golpeo contra la madera de la cama y cayó sobre Kagome que se sonrojo a más no poder. Judai, aun inconsciente de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban se levanto solo un poco quedando a centímetros del rostro de Kagome, y allí fue donde cayó en cuenta, su cara se puso tan roja que ya no sabias donde terminaba el cuello y empezaba la chaqueta roja de los Osiris. Ninguno de los dos se movió, estaban petrificados, no sabían qué hacer, hasta que, como si fueran atraídos por un imán, fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Judai se levanto golpeando su cabeza contra la tabla de arriba de su cama.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte solo con ella!-Grita Manjoume hecho una furia, había logrado escaparse de Asuka y al llegar a la habitacion y abrir la puerta no se esperaba ver la escena frente a sus ojos, Judai besando a Kagome, claro que no sabía que había interrumpido en el momento justo.

-¡Man-jou-me!-Grita Asuka desde la puerta, a Manjoume se le helo la sangre-¡Te dije claramente que te alejaras de aquí!-Grita mirándolo con furia contenida, lo tomo otra vez por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo saco a rastras de la habitacion cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Judai y Kagome observaron la escena sin decir nada y se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrada con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Manjoume está muerto-Dice Kagome, sentía lastima por el pobre.

-Sí, Asuka lo hará pedazos, no quisiera estar en su lugar-Dice Judai con una mano en su cabeza donde se había dado el golpe.

-"Yo no lo decía por ella"-Piensa Kagome con malicia y enojo, en cuanto encontrara a Manjoume solo en algún lugar…solo diré que amanecerá muy confundido…en Noruega.

-Bueno emmm-Dice Judai, ahora estaba más nervioso que nunca-Sera…mejor que sigas descansando-Dice al escuchar que la muchacha soltaba un bostezo.

-Tienes razón, pero antes ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-Pregunta Kagome arreglándose en la cama.

-¿Cual?-Pregunta Judai mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Te acuestas aquí conmigo?-Pregunta Kagome mirándolo con ojos de perrito, Judai se quedo helado.

-Eh…yo…-Responde sin saber que decir.

-Anda ¿Si? Como cuando éramos niños ¿Recuerdas?-Dice Kagome sonriendo-Cuando me quedaba en tu casa los días que tus padres trabajaban hasta muy tarde solíamos dormir juntos.

Sí, pero en aquel entonces eran unos niños, ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Kagome siguió mirándolo con sus ojos de perrito, truco que le enseño su hermana, Judai suspiro resignado, se levanto para cerrar las cortinas y apagar la luz, se quito la chaqueta dejándola sobre el espaldar de la silla y se acostó en la cama al lado de Kagome quien ya se había movido para dejarle espacio. Cuando el castaño se acostó y se acomodo Kagome se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazo cual oso de peluche.

-Gracias Judai-Dice Kagome sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, Judai le sonrió con ternura.

-No hay de que-Dice abrazándola.

Pasados unos segundos ambos cayeron dormidos. Aun tenían mucho que hacer, muchos problemas que debían enfrentar, y hablando de problemas, Hakudoshi y Akago estaban en un helicóptero dirigiéndose a la academia de duelos.

-¿Sabes una cosa hermano?, sería interesante tener un duelo contra ese tal Judai Yuki, no solo retar a Kagome, ¿Tu qué opinas?-Pregunta Akago sonriendo con diversión, al igual que Hakudoshi era albino, pero a diferencia de su hermano el tenia el cabello corto.

-¿Y por qué no enfrentarlos a ambos?-Pregunta Hakudoshi con la misma sonrisa.

-Es una gran idea-Responde Akago con malicia.

Todos en la academia debían de estar alertas, las cosas estaban por ponerse peor de lo que esperaban.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)En la traducción de la serie al español la carta se llama Retorna un héroe, pero en realidad es Return of the hero que en español es Retorno del héroe.**

**(2)Es una bruja O_O, xD.**

**(3)Si quieren pueden imaginarla como una versión femenina de Naraku o algo así n_n.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, si si ya se, a mi tambien me molesta cuando alguien interrumpe el beso mas esperado pero eso, como decimos aqui en mi país, le añade sabor xD. **

**Espero que les haya gustado ¿Que creen que pasara ahora? **

**Por cierto, aprovecho de avisarles que esta historia casi termina, ya solo es cuestion de unos dos o tres capitulos mas y se acaba T_T.  
**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	10. Capitulo 10 Hakudoshi y Akago aparecen

**Hola de nuevo! Volvi con Eres mi guia. Excusas-digo, explicaciones al final.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Capitulo 10…El poder de la Soberana de las sombras. Hakudoshi y Akago aparecen.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Judai despertó por un rayo de luz que se colaba por las cortinas y le daba de lleno en los ojos. Sintió un peso sobre su pecho y luego recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, miro como Kagome dormía tranquila y sonrió con ternura, la abrazo fuertemente con cuidado de no despertarla, estaba aliviado de que haya vuelto a la normalidad.

Aquella pregunta seguía en su mente, ¿Qué alma absorbió el pendiente?, si no fue la de Kagome, ¿Cual? Se preguntaba si ella sabía la respuesta.

-Kagome-Llama moviéndola levemente, la chica se quejo pero no despertó-Kagome despierta-Dice volviendo a moverla.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y sin separarse de Judai se froto un ojo con pereza.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunta soñolienta.

Judai miro hacia un costado el reloj de pared, eran las 8:45 AM.

-Ya casi son las nueve-Dice sin dejar de ver el reloj, Kagome se separo de él y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba tratando de desperezarse-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Con mas energías que ayer-Responde Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa aun con los brazos alzados para luego dejarlos caer.

-Es bueno saber eso-Dice Judai ampliando su sonrisa sin dejar de verla, a los pocos segundos el estomago de la chica soltó un gruñido, ella se sonrojo apenada con las manos en el estomago, Judai solo rio.

-No te rías-Dice Kagome golpeándolo al costado con el codo.

-Lo siento jajaja-Dice Judai parando de reír para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a la ojiazul, lo que causo que esta se sonrojara mas-Te traeré algo de comer-Dice levantándose de la cama para luego ir a ponerse sus zapatos y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kagome se quedo acostada en la cama, su rostro parecía un tomate maduro listo para cosechar, coloco una mano en su mejilla y el sonrojo bajo un poco, una enorme felicidad floreció haciéndola sonreír, tal vez si tenía una oportunidad con Judai. Mientras tanto, Judai había bajado a la cafetería y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, no quería que fueran a llenar de preguntas a Kagome en ese momento, tomo las sobras de la noche anterior y sirvió dos platos, uno para él y uno para Kagome. Regreso a la habitación y como pudo abrió la puerta y al entrar la cerró con su pie.

-Ten, sé que no es un buen desayuno pero al menos calmara a tu estomago-Dice sonriendo, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la cama tomando el plato.

Judai arrastro la silla del escritorio cerca de la cama y se sentó, al ambos terminar de comer tomo ambos platos y los dejo sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo-Dice volviendo a sentarse en la silla-Es acerca de lo que paso-Dice con seriedad...raro.

Kagome lo miro por un momento cambiando su semblante a uno serio, miro hacia su regazo cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-¿Qué paso la noche que desapareciste?-Pregunta Judai sin dejar de mirarla.

-No lo sé con exactitud-Responde Kagome negando con su cabeza para luego abrir los ojos-Todo lo que recuerdo es haber escuchado una voz que me llamaba.

-¿Una voz?-Pregunta Judai, Kagome asintió mirándolo.

-Esa voz decía…_Ven, te necesito_-Responde mirando nuevamente su regazo-Luego de eso, recuerdo que llegue al pie del volcán y vi algo extraño que flotaba frente a mí, después de eso no recuerdo nada mas-Dice negando con la cabeza.

-Luego de eso desapareciste, nos tenias muy preocupados-Dice Judai tomándola de las manos-Sobre todo a mí, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido-Dice mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos y no apartaban la mirada, de repente el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, era como si solo ellos dos existieran. Luego de unos momentos Judai reacciono y la soltó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y…¿De verdad no recuerdas nada mas?-Pregunta rascándose la mejilla nervioso mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-Responde Kagome también sonrojada, pero el sonrojo desapareció rápido-Recuerdo que desperté en un lugar oscuro y frio.

_**Flash Back…Pov Kagome…**_

_**No había nada a mi alrededor, solo una inmensa oscuridad, de repente, volví a escuchar esa voz.**_

_**-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte mirando a todos lados, escuche una risa en respuesta.**_

_**-Soy la oscuridad misma-Respondió la voz en tono frio.**_

_**-¿La…oscuridad?-Pregunte.**_

_**-Así es, fui sellada hace mucho tiempo-Respondió la voz en un tono burlón que no me causo gracia-Al mismo tiempo que los Fénix fueron sellados.**_

_**Me sorprendí, quien quiera que fuera tenia la misma antigüedad que los Fénix, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía ambas cartas en mis manos.**_

_**-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Pregunte con el poco valor que me quedaba.**_

_**-…-La voz se quedo callada por unos momentos-Venganza-Me dijo con un tono que denotaba ira.**_

_**-¿Venganza? ¿Acaso te hice algo?-Pregunte llevando las cartas a mi pecho con temor.**_

_**-¿Tu?, no-Respondió la voz.**_

_**-¿Entonces por qué me trajiste?-Pregunte de nuevo apretando las cartas.**_

_**-Porque necesito un cuerpo-Dijo la voz dejándome confundida-Como podrás notar, carezco de un cuerpo con el cual pueda materializarme en el mundo real, soy un alma que fue despojada de su cuerpo-Dijo dejándome sorprendida, para eso me había llamado, quería mi cuerpo.**_

_**-¿Y por qué yo?-Pregunte, la voz volvió a reírse.**_

_**-Porque tú, niña, tienes un poder único, un poder al que los seres de las sombras le temen-Respondió la voz.**_

_**Tragué es seco, así que estaba enterada de eso.**_

_**-El poder, de la Soberana de las sombras**_**-**_**Dijo la voz.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

-¿La Soberana de las sombras?-Pregunta Asuka, hacia ya algunos minutos que ella y los demás habían llegado y les estaba contando lo mismo que le había contado a Judai.

-La soberana de las sombras…es un poder que poseo desde que era muy pequeña-Explica Kagome, ahora estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio-Según me entere, la soberana de las sombras era una mujer que se caso con aquel que poseía uno de los artículos del milenio hace cinco mil años.

-El rompecabezas del milenio-Dice Anzu sorprendida, Kagome asintió.

-Yo soy descendiente de ambos, el faraón Atem y su reina Kayra **(1)**-Dice Kagome-Mi padre es la reencarnación del faraón y yo soy la de Kayra.

-Eso explicaría porque eres más apegada a papá que a mamá-Dice Mana.

-Emmm…ese no es el punto-Dice Kagome con una gota anime en su cabeza.

-Pero ¿Por qué recibió el nombre de soberana de las sombras?-Pregunta Daichi con curiosidad.

-Porque Kayra tenía la habilidad de controlar el poder de las sombras sin necesidad de usar un artículo del milenio-Responde Kagome mirándolo-Ese poder era tan tenebroso, que muchos le dieron ese nombre.

-¿Y sabes controlarlo?-Pregunta Asuka recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la pelinegra.

-Puedo controlarlo desde los cinco años.

-Y entonces…el alma que el pendiente absorbió fue la de esa voz que quería tu poder-Dice Fubuki comprendiendo al fin.

Por fin tenían la respuesta a esa duda, se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta Mana estaba callada, y eso ya es muy raro.

-Sin embargo-Comienza a decir la castaña rompiendo el silencio para luego ver a su hermana-Si ese espíritu quería tu poder, es posible que haya alguien más que este tras él.

-La hay-Dice Kagome causando que todos la miraran-Ya recuerdo…el nombre de aquella mujer que quería apoderarse de los Dioses Egipcios de mi padre, su nombre es Izumi, la hermana mayor de Naoko.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, que fuera hermana mayor de Naoko no se lo esperaban, aunque Mana parecía estar analizando algo porque su semblante se torno pensativo para luego pasar a uno de sorpresa.

-¿Sera posible, que sea la hermana gemela del empresario Endo?-Pregunta sorprendida.

-¿El empresario Endo?-Pregunta Sho alzando una ceja.

-¿Te refieres a ese hombre que intento hacer un trato con el tío Seto?-Pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

-Ese mismo, como les había dicho a ustedes-Dice Mana señalando a los demás-La familia Endo ha sido una familia poderosa desde hace quinientos años, lo han sido en distintos campos como la arquitectura o la hechicería, en esta ocasión fue a través de las empresas-Explica, todos la escuchaban con atención-Naraku Endo, es el presidente de la empresa Endo.

-Hmp, por lo menos el esta cuerdo-Dice Kagome cruzando brazos y piernas-Por lo visto a su hermana se le cruzaron los cables.

-Es verdad, ella es la única que todavía quiere mantener el poder de su familia por medio de la hechicería y esas cosas-Dice Mana con un tono lúgubre pero que a todos les precio gracioso.

-Disculpen que cambie de tema pero…-Dice Sho causando que todos lo miraran-¿Acaban de decir que su tío es Seto? ¿Seto Kaiba?-Pregunta sorprendido.

Todos los demás ampliaron los ojos y miraron a Mana y a Kagome que sonreían nerviosas al verse descubiertas. Anzu solo sonreía con pena, a ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que esas dos quisieran a Kaiba como a un tío, todavía Mokuba ¿Pero Seto? ¿En serio?, bueno, por lo menos las trataba bien y las cuidaba mucho, de hecho, la razón por la que Kaiba les había pedido que vivieran en ese ENORME departamento era por las niñas, de alguna forma esas dos se las arreglaron para derretir el corazón de hielo del CEO.

-Eh…pues…verán-Dice Kagome nerviosa.

-Sí, Seto…Kaiba es nuestro tío-Dice Mana igual que su hermana.

-Eso lo explica todo-Dice Judai con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-No puedo creer la suerte que tienen-Dice Sho.

-Cierto-Dicen todos los demás menos Anzu.

Dejaron el tema de Izumi de lado y empezaron a interrogar a las chicas sobre Seto. Mientras tanto en una isla cercana, Hakudoshi y Akago se detuvieron en el lugar y esperaban mientras unos sujetos cargaban unas cosas en el helicóptero.

-Esta es la última señor-Dice uno de los hombres.

-Bien, ya puedes irte-Dice Hakudoshi con las manos en los bolcillos.

-Así que ya terminamos aquí-Dice Akago llegando con él-Entonces vámonos ya-Dice al tiempo que se sube en el helicóptero seguido de su hermano.

El helicóptero se marcho de la isla.

De regreso en la academia, Mana estaba siendo perseguida por los chicos fuera de la habitacion, mientras que Kagome estaba sentada en la escalera siendo acompañada por Judai. Anzu mientras había ido a hablar con el director Sameshima acerca de algo.

-¡¿Por qué no persiguen a mi hermana?! ¡Ella sabe mucho del tema!-Grita Mana mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

Todos palidecieron ante la idea, ¿Perseguir a Kagome?...Eso equivalía a quedar en coma por tiempo indefinido, y Fubuki no tenía intenciones de volver a estar acostado en una cama durmiendo por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Sí, ya entendí olviden lo que dije-Dice Mana con un aura de terror, sin parar de correr.

-Pobre Mana, ¿No deberías ir a ayudarla?-Pregunta Judai sin dejar de ver aquella escena.

-Mmm…Talves…-Responde Kagome de la misma forma-Iré a ayudarla-Se levanta de la escalera para luego sacudirse e ir al lugar.

Kagome se paro en medio de todos permitiendo que Mana quedase detrás de ella, todos se detuvieron en seco frente a ella.

-Ya déjenla en paz chicos-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa tranquila-Aunque quisiéramos decirles todo acerca de nuestra relación con el tío Seto no podemos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Sho intrigado.

-Porque ese cabeza dura nos hizo prometer que no hablaríamos de él-Responde Mana cruzándose de brazos con fastidio y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Sabes?, mamá tiene razón tienes que dejar de hacer eso-Dice Kagome mirando a Mana con reproche, en eso Judai se acerco.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta confundida.

-Los pucheros y esas cosas que solo los niños, y adolescentes como yo-Dice Kagome susurrando lo último, pero todos pudieron escuchar-Deberían hacer.

-No tu también-Dice Mana dejando caer sus brazos aun con el puchero.

-Oigan, miren eso-Dice Kenzan llamando la atención de todos, estaba señalando al cielo, un helicóptero estaba llegando.

Todos se apartaron rápido al ver que el helicóptero quería aterrizar en ese lugar, Judai no se aparto de Kagome en ningún momento. Cuando el helicóptero apago sus motores y el viento ocasionado por las aspas cesara, todos observaron a dos hombres idénticos bajándose de éste.

-¿Ustedes son Judai Yuki y Kagome Muto?-Pregunta el de cabello corto señalando a los chicos.

-Sí, ¿Y quienes nos ustedes?-Pregunta Kagome con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Akago-Responde con una sonrisa maliciosa metiendo su mano izquierda en su bolsillo mientras que en su otra mano llevaba un maletín.

-Yo soy Hakudoshi, y hemos venido a retarlos a ustedes dos a un duelo-Dice señalándolos.

Todos se quedaron callados observando la situación, ¿De dónde vienen estos hombres?, ¿Por qué quieren retar a esos dos a un duelo?

Judai y Kagome se miraron inseguros, pero esa inseguridad paso y asintieron con total seguridad.

-Si eso es lo que quieren lo tendrán-Dice Judai avanzando un paso.

-Dejen que arreglemos lo necesario y tendremos el duelo-Dice Kagome encaminándose a las escaleras.

-Pero dense prisa, no tenemos mucha paciencia-Dice Hakudoshi con una cara neutral, mientras que Akago seguía sonriendo con malicia.

Kagome y Judai regresaron a la habitacion para buscar sus mazos y sus discos de duelo, la chica se cambio a su uniforme Ra.

-¿Crees que sean ayudantes de Izumi?-Pregunta Judai de espaldas a la chica que se cambiaba.

-Es lo más probable-Responde Kagome terminando de abotonar la camisa para luego ponerse los guantes-Lo único que me preocupa es si podremos vencerlos-Dice al tiempo que se colocaba su disco de duelo.

Judai se levanto y se acerco a ella.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro de que mientras lo hagamos juntos todo saldrá bien-Dice sonriendo con las manos en los hombros de la chica-Además, piensa que también es una gran oportunidad para ver que tan buenos somos como equipo-Dice entusiasmado, a Kagome le cayó una gota anime.

-Nunca vas a cambiar-Dice negando con su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Bien, andando-Dice Judai saliendo de la habitacion seguido de Kagome.

Al llegar con los demás notaron que Hakudoshi y Akago acababan de ponerse sus discos de duelo y estaban listos para el duelo. Kagome se coloco frente a Akago y Judai frente a Hakudoshi.

-¡Duelo!-Gritan los cuatro activando sus discos.

En otro lugar, en la isla del laboratorio, Izumi se encontraba observando todo con la esfera flotando frente a sí.

-Todo va sobre ruedas, a este ritmo el poder de los fénix y de la Soberana de las sombras será mío-Dice comenzando a reír con maldad.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)Es el nombre más parecido a Kagome que encontré, quería que fueran parecidos por algunas razones que me da flojera explicar, pero pueden hacerse una idea n_n.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen que haya sido tan corto, pero estuve no solo pintando mi casa, sino que tambien estuve trabajando en otros proyectos que creo que subire en algun momento n_n, prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo pues abarcara todo el duelo de estos cuatro y algunas cosas mas xD.  
**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	11. Capitulo 11 El cristal negro

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Volvi! n_n. ¿Me extrañaron xD?. No los entretengo aqui arriba para que lean, las explicaciones las dejare abajo.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**Capitulo 11…El cristal negro. Hakudoshi y Akago son derrotados.**

* * *

-¡Duelo!-Gritan los cuatro activando sus discos de duelo.

LP Hakudoshi:** 4000**

LP Akago:** 4000**

LP Judai:** 4000**

LP Kagome:** 4000**

-Nosotros tendremos el honor de empezar-Dice Akago con una sonrisa maliciosa sacando una carta-Invocare al **Asesino sombrío **en modo de defensa.

**Asesino: **ATK/**1400 **DEF/**200**

Kagome se quedo observando al asesino sombrío por un momento, ¡Esa carta era de Naoko!, al parecer Akago se dio cuenta de su sorpresa, así que decidió aclarar sus dudas.

-Podrás notar que este mazo se te hará familiar-Dice con una sonrisa burlona, Kagome lo miro con enojo.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Pregunta Judai mirándola.

-Ese es el mazo de Naoko-Responde Kagome mirándolo para luego volver su vista hacia Akago.

-¡¿De Naoko?!-Pregunta Judai con sorpresa a lo que la chica asintió.

Como durante el duelo de Kagome contra Naoko habían llegado en el momento en que habían sacado a los fénix, no tenía la menor idea de que otro tipo de monstruos tenía la segunda en su mazo.

-Solo falta una carta en este mazo, y planeo llevármela-Dice Akago con seriedad-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-Invoco a **Malvavisco **en modo de defensa.

**Malvavisco**: ATK/**300** DEF/**500**

-Colocare una carta boca abajo y término mi turno.

-Es mi turno-Dice Hakudoshi sacando una carta, su rostro no tenia expresión alguna-Invoco al **Águila del infierno**.

**Águila**: ATK/**700** DEF/**400**

-Ahora activare una de sus habilidades especiales la cual me permite destruir un monstruo en modo de defensa y causarte daño-Dice al tiempo que su Águila se lanzaba contra Malvavisco y lo destruía.

LP Kagome:** 3600**

-Con eso termino mi turno-Dice cruzándose de brazos.

Judai trago en seco, sin duda alguna estos sujetos les causarían problemas.

-Mi turno-Dice sacando una carta-Voy a invocar al **Héroe Elemental Chispas.**

**Chispas**: ATK/**1600** DEF/**1400**

**-**Muy bien, invocó a un monstruo más poderoso que los de ellos-Dice Sho con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Sin embargo no debemos olvidar que el Águila de Hakudoshi tiene otras habilidades especiales-Dice Fubuki desanimando a Sho.

-Es verdad, y ni que decir de la carta boca debajo de Akago-Dice Asuka secundando a su hermano-Podría ser alguna trampa-Todos asienten ante el comentario.

-Ahora activare mi carca mágica **Pistola de Chispas **y equipare con ella a Chispas, con ella cambio al Asesino sombrío a modo de ataque-Dice al tiempo que Chispas le disparaba al Asesino que paso a modo de ataque.

-"Bien, de esa forma puede destruirlo y no podrá utilizar su carta boca abajo, la cual estoy segura es **Cambio a defensa**"-Piensa Kagome.

-Ahora Chispas, destruye al Asesino con **Choque eléctrico-**Ordena Judai al tiempo que Chispas cargaba electricidad en sus manos y se arrojaba contra el Asesino destruyéndolo

LP Akago:** 3800**

-"Maldición, ahora mi estrategia no sirve de nada, o tal vez…"-Piensa Akago con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando su mazo.

-Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y término mi turno-Dice Judai-"Ese fue un buen movimiento por ahora, pero ellos serán muy difíciles de vencer"-Piensa angustiado.

-Mi turno-Dice Akago sacando una carta, al verla sonrió con malicia-"Perfecto es justo lo que necesitaba" Voy a invocar a la **Hiena**.

**Hiena**: ATK/**1000** DEF/**300**

-Pero no se quedara por mucho, voy a sacrificarla para invocar al **Rey oscuro del inframundo**.

**Rey**: ATK/**2200** DEF/**1000**

-Oh no ha invocado a un monstruo muy poderoso-Dice Sho con pánico.

-Eso demuestra que no hay que subestimarlos-Dice Mana.

-Eh de imaginar que todavía recuerdas su habilidad especial-Dice Akago con su sonrisa maliciosa, Kagome trago en seco-Ahora Rey atácalos a ambos con tu **Espada del infierno-**El Rey se arrojo primero a Chispas y lo atravesó con su espada destruyéndolo, luego se abalanzo contra Kagome atacándola directamente.

LP Juudai:** 3400**

LP Kagome:** 1400**

-Con eso termino mi turno-Dice Akago sin borrar su sonrisa.

-"Si esto sigue así perderemos"-Piensa Kagome desesperada-"Tienes que calmarte, recuerda lo que tu padre te dijo, la desesperación lleva a la derrota"-Piensa para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo calmándose, luego volvió a abrirlos-Es mi turno-Saca una carta-"Muy bien"-Piensa con una sonrisa.

-One-chan está sonriendo-Dice Kenzan mirando a la chica.

-Eso quiere decir que debe de tener una buena carta-Dice Manjoume.

-Invoco a la **Bruja del Fuego Koume**-Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa.

**Koume**: ATK/**1500 **DEF/**1300**

-Ahora activare su habilidad especial la cual me permite invocar a su hermana al campo ya sea de mi mano o de mi mazo-Dice buscando en su mazo la otra carta para luego ponerlo en su lugar-Ven **Bruja del Hielo** **Kotake**.

**Kotake**: ATK/**1500** DEF/**1300**

-Y ahora que ambas están en el campo usare la carta mágica **Fuego Nevado**, para traer a la bruja manipuladora de los dos elementos, **Twinrova**-Dice al tiempo que ambas brujas desaparecían en el cielo para luego bajar la hermosa bruja con el cetro rojo y el blanco en las manos.

**Twinrova**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

-¡Muy bien! Con Twinrova podrá acabar con ellos-Dice Sho feliz, los otros solo miraban la escena serios.

¿De verdad sería posible?, todavía quedaba la carta boca debajo de Akago y las habilidades especiales del monstruo de Hakudoshi…algo les decía que este duelo no iba a terminar pronto.

-Ahora Twinrova ataca al Rey con **Tormenta helada**-Dice al tiempo que Twinrova comenzaba a cargar energía en el cetro blanco.

-No tan rápido-Dice Hakudoshi alertando al resto-Activo la segunda habilidad especial de mi Águila la cual cancela la habilidad especial de tu monstruo y reduce el daño a la mitad-Dice al tiempo que el Águila comenzaba a brillar.

Twinrova lanzo su ataque al Rey oscuro destruyéndolo.

LP Akago:** 3400**

**-**Bien hecho hermano-Dice Akago con una sonrisa ladeada que fue correspondida por Hakudoshi.

-"Demonios, ellos ya sabían de la habilidad especial de Twinrova"-Piensa Kagome con enojo, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, aun le quedaba una carta y esperaba poder sacarla pronto, también tenía la carta boca abajo pero aun no debía usarla-"Todavía no puedo usarla, un turno mas, solo uno más y podre invocarlas" Colocare otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno "Con esta carta protegeré a los monstruos que estén de nuestro lado del campo, es lo único que puedo hacer"

-Mi turno-Dice Hakudoshi sacando una carta-"Bien, justo lo que estaba buscando"-Piensa con una sonrisa maliciosa-Voy a sacrificar a mi Águila para invocar a **Tekkei el ave del infierno.**

**Tekkei**: ATK/**2500** DEF/**1700**

-Activare la carta mágica **Maldición de llamas**, esta carta le dará 1000 puntos de ataque a Tekkei durante este turno.

**Tekkei**: ATK/**3500** DEF/**1700**

-Ahora Tekkei ataca a Judai directamente con tus **Llamas infernales-**Tekkei junto fuego azul en su boca y luego lo lanzo hacia Judai, sin embargo no hizo nada -¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunta entre sorprendido y confundido al ver un espejo frente a Judai.

-Al atacar a Judai activaste mi carta trampa **Reflejo del espejo**, la cual absorbe el absorbe el poder de un monstruo ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?, ¡Que lo regresa diez veces más poderoso de lo que llego!-El espejo empezó a brillar y segundos después arrojo el ataque a Tekkei destruyéndola.

LP Hakudoshi: **2000**

**-**Gracias Kagome, te debo una-Dice Judai con una sonrisa.

-Termino mi turno-Dice Hakudoshi con enojo, había logrado permanecer ileso todo el tiempo, y en tan solo un turno le bajaron sus puntos en una cantidad considerable.

-Mi turno-Dice Judai sacando una carta-Invoco al héroe elemental Avian.

**Avian**: ATK/**2000** DEF/**1000**

-Y ahora activare **Polimerización **para unir a Avian y a Truco explosivo que está en mi mano y traer al héroe elemental **Alado con llamas.**

**Alado**: ATK/**2100 **DEF/**1200**

-Alado, ataca a Hakudoshi con **Llama ardiente-**Alado ataco a Hakudoshi directamente.

LP Hakudoshi: **0**

**-**Maldición, todo queda en tus manos Akago, no lo arruines-Dice mirando a su hermano arrodillado en el suelo por el impacto del ataque.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí-Dice Akago sacando una carta-Invoco a la **Sombra del infierno**.

**Sombra**: ATK/**1300** DEF/**400**

-Activare la habilidad especial da la Sombra, cuando es el único monstruo de mi lado del campo puedo invocar a otro monstruo-Dice sorprendiendo a Kagome, ella no tenía la menor idea de que tuviera una habilidad especial pues cuando peleo contra Naoko no la había usado-Invoco a **La doncella de la nada Kanna**.

**Kanna**: ATK/**1500** DEF/**600**

-Ahora activare **Polimerización **para fusionar a Kanna y la sombra y así invocar a **Byakuya el rey de las ilusiones.**

**Byakuya**: ATK/**2800** DEF/**1000**

**-**Byakuya ataca a Alado con **Ilusión de muerte-**Byakuya ataca a Alado y lo destruye-Ahora se activa la habilidad especial de Byakuya, la cual te quita 1000 puntos de vida sumados a los daños causados por la pérdida de tu monstruo

LP Judai: **1700**

-Con eso termino mi turno-Dice confiado de su victoria-Este duelo esta por acabar-Dice mirando su mano.

Kagome sonrió, su fleco ocultaba sus ojos. Los chicos la miraron confundidos, tan critica que estaba la situación ¿Y ella sonreía?, o se estaba volviendo loca o…

-Esperen, creo que logro entender esa sonrisa-Dice Mana observando a Kagome sorprendida-Esa carta boca abajo debe ser…-Dice confundiendo a los demás.

-Yo no lo creo-Dice Kagome llamando la atención de todos-¿De verdad crees que los dejaría ganar este duelo tan fácil?-Dice levantando el rostro dejando ver sus ojos, todos quedaron helados al verlos, ya no eran azules, eran del mismo color que cuando tuvo aquel duelo con Judai, dorados y sin brillo.

-"El poder de la soberana de las sombras"-Piensa Hakudoshi tragando en seco.

-Es momento de activar mi carta boca abajo, **Camino celeste-**Dice sin borrar su sonrisa-Esta carta me permite sacar dos cartas de tipo sagrado de mi mazo-Dice tomando su mazo, saco dos cartas, lo varageó y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar-Activo la carta de campo **Espacio divino.**

El lugar cambio por completo, parecía un paraíso con flores y un rio, detrás de Kagome y Judai apareció un templo de la antigua Grecia.

-Lo sabía, planea invocarlas-Dice Mana con un repentino tic en el ojo derecho.

-Y ahora invocare a la **Diosa del valor Farore (1)**-Dice Kagome al tiempo que en el campo aparecía una joven de cabellos y ojos verdes-Gracias a la habilidad de este campo, puedo invocar a otras dos Diosas automáticamente, la **Diosa de la sabiduría Nayru **y la **Diosa del poder Din**-En el campo aparecieron otras dos jóvenes, una de cabellos y ojos azules y la otra de cabellos y ojos rojos.

**Din**: ATK/**4000** DEF/**2000**

**Nayru**: ATK/**4000** DEF/**2000**

**Farore**: ATK/**4000** DEF/**2000**

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿Kagome poseía esas cartas?

-No…puedo creerlo-Dice Sho con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tengo entendido que esas cartas son muy raras y no solo eso-Dice Daichi de la misma forma-Están basadas en un video juego.

-Increíble-Dicen los hermanos Tenjoin y Kenzan.

-Ahora chicas acabemos con esto-Dice Kagome alistando su ataque-Ataquen a Akago directamente con **Poder omnímodo**-Las tres Diosas levantaron sus manos al cielo, en ellas empezaron a brillar unas luces doradas que luego lanzaron hacia Akago.

LP Akago: **0**

-Lo lograron-Dice Manjoume viendo la escena.

Akago se arrodillo en el suelo con frustración, cuando ella se enterara…

Kagome sintió como su fuerza se iba junto con sus ojos dorados dejando a los azules, cayo sentada sobre sus rodillas con cansancio, Judai se acuclillo a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta mirando a la chica.

-Si estoy bien, solo un poco cansada es todo-Responde Kagome con una mano en la frente y una sonrisa cansada.

Judai sonrió. De repente todo comenzó a temblar, el cielo se torno oscuro y el viento soplaba con fuerza.

-¡Son unos inútiles!-Se escucha una voz en el aire, miraron para todos lados pero no vieron a nadie-¡No pudieron hacer una simple tarea!-Dice la voz con enojo.

Hakudoshi y Akago estaban inmóviles, ya no podían hacer nada, este era su fin. Un rayo negro cayó sobre ambos, los demás miraban la escena sorprendidos. Hakudoshi miro a Kagome y a Judai al igual que Akago.

-El…gran Fénix-Dice Akago con dificultad, todos lo miraron atentos-Está…oculto en alguna parte de esta isla.

-No es…la carta como tal-Dice Hakudoshi-Es solo…una escultura antigua-Dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tensando la mandíbula a causa del dolor.

-¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué nos dicen todo esto?!-Pregunta Judai ayudando a Kagome a levantarse

-Para que…puedan detenerla-Dice Akago casi acostado en el suelo.

-Es verdad que seguíamos sus…ordenes, pero no era porque quisiéramos-Dice Hakudoshi acostado en el suelo boca abajo-Nos…mantenía controlados con…esto-Dice quitándose un brazalete de oro que contenía una piedra de color negro-Hizo lo mismo…con Naoko-Dice arrojando cómo puede el brazalete hacia ellos.

-Por favor…deténganla, no dejen que cumpla su cometido-Dice Akago cayendo boca abajo al suelo-Si lo hace, este mundo será sumido en la oscuridad uhg-Dice sintiendo un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Los rayos aumentaron su intensidad y Hakudoshi y Akago desaparecieron en una luz que segó a todos por unos momentos, cuando pudieron ver ellos ya no estaban, en el lugar donde se encontraba Akago momentos antes se encontraba un brazalete igual al que Kagome sostenía en sus manos, Mana se acerco y lo tomo para luego ir con su hermana y Judai al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué será esto?-Pregunta Kagome mirando el brazalete en sus manos.

-Me pondré a investigarlo-Dice Mana tomando el brazalete para luego guardarlo en una pequeña bolsa de plástico junto con el otro-Mientras tanto deberíamos buscar esa escultura de la que nos hablaron-Dice volteando a ver el lugar donde habían estado los gemelos.

Kagome también miro hacia ese lugar y entristeció, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Izumi existiera en este mundo?, miro al suelo apretando los puños, sentía que lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Judai lo notó y la abrazó para tranquilizarla, ella correspondió su abrazo y escondió su rostro en su pecho dejando correr sus lágrimas llorando en silencio, el chico empezó a acariciarle el cabello tratando de calmarla, sabía cómo debía de estarse sintiendo en esos momentos, debían acabar con todo aquello lo antes posible.

Judai, Kenzan y Sho se quedaron en el dormitorio con Kagome mientras que el resto fueron a la oficina del director Sameshima donde también estaba Anzu al teléfono gritando, por lo que Mana pudo notar estaba enojada.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes venir?! ¡¿Qué es más importante que tu hija?!-Grita Anzu histérica.

-"Está hablando con papá"-Piensa Mana mirándola con una gota anime resbalándole por la sien.

-¡Mas te vale!-Dice Anzu para luego colgar y soltar un suspiro.

-¿De qué hablabas con Yugi mamá?-Pregunta Mana mirando a su madre con una sonrisa y la seña de amor y paz al notar la mirada enojada de su madre al haber llamado a su padre por su nombre, siempre lo hace, no tenía idea de porque su madre se enojaba tanto.

-Estaba contándole lo ocurrido-Responde Anzu cruzándose de brazos-Le dije que viniera a ver a Kagome pero me salió con un _No creo que pueda ir para allá ahora_-Dice tratando de imitar la voz de Yugi.

-Pero aun así lograste convencerlo de venir-Dice Mana sin borrar su sonrisa-"Además él sabe perfectamente como es Anzu cuando se enoja y sabe que no le conviene"

Sameshima, sintiéndose ignorado carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Kagome y Judai están bien?-Pregunta mirando a los jóvenes que se veían confundidos-Vimos el duelo por las cámaras de seguridad-Dice aclarando sus dudas.

-Pues están bien-Dice Mana.

Les contaron lo que Hakudoshi y Akago les habían dicho, incluso les mostraron los brazaletes.

-Ya veo, entonces esa escultura está en alguna parte de esta isla-Dice Sameshima pensativo-Empezaremos a buscarlo de inmediato-Dice levantándose.

-En ese caso, me pondré a investigar estos brazaletes-Dice Mana caminando hacia la puerta-Les deseo suerte con la búsqueda-Sale del lugar.

Empezaron a buscar la escultura por toda la isla, Kagome, Judai, Sho y Kenzan se unieron a la búsqueda. Pasadas varias horas ya casi anochecía, Judai y Kagome habían entrado a una cueva para ver si encontraban la escultura, pero nada.

-¿De verdad estará aquí esa escultura?-Pregunta Kagome deteniendo su andar cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo sinceramente estoy comenzando a dudarlo-Responde Judai deteniéndose también.

-Qué más da, será mejor regresar-Dice Kagome caminando a la salida seguida de Judai.

Antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de la cueva el piso debajo de ellos se desmorono y cayeron a un agujero. Judai había caído sobre una roca y su cuerpo amortiguo la caída de la chica que se levanto rápidamente.

-Lo siento ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta ayudando al chico a levantarse.

-Si ignoramos que me sacaste el aire…estoy perfectamente-Responde Judai con una mano en el estomago.

Kagome sonrió, pero luego su atención se desvió hacia algo que estaba detrás de Judai, el castaño curioso llevo su vista hacia el mismo lugar y se sorprendió, frente a ellos se encontraba una escultura bastante vieja, era una especie de pilar y sobre este estaba posada…un ave enorme.

-La…en encontramos-Dice Judai sin dejar de mirarla.

-Hay que salir de aquí y decírselo a los demás-Dice Kagome entuciasmada.

Ambos salieron de allí y regresaron a la oficina del director lo más rápido que les daban sus piernas, al llegar todos se encontraban ahí.

-¡La encontramos!-Dice Kagome feliz.

Los siguieron a la cueva y vieron la escultura allí, para ser tan vieja estaba en muy buen estado, entre todos la sacaron de allí y la dejaron en la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con ella?-Pregunta Sho mirando la escultura.

-Llamare al tío Pegasus para que se encargue de convertirla en una carta-Dice Kagome sacando su celular, marco el numero y espero-Hola ¿Tío Pegasus? Soy yo Kagome.

-_Ah princesa ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?-_Pregunta Pegasus con una voz melosa.

-Estoy bien, te llamo para saber si puedes hacerme un favor-Responde Kagome mirando la escultura-Encontramos la escultura del gran fénix, ¿Crees poder convertirla en una carta?

-_Por ti haría cualquier cosa, estaré allá mañana mismo con mi equipo_.

-Muchas gracias tío, hasta luego-Dice Kagome para luego colgar el teléfono-Ya esta, vendrá mañana para crear la carta.

A los pocos segundos Kagome recibió un mensaje de su hermana que decía que quería verlos a todos de inmediato en el comedor del dormitorio rojo. Al llegar encontraron a Mana sentada en una mesa con su laptop y los brazaletes a un lado, se acercaron a ella.

-Ya encontré todo acerca de los brazaletes-Dice Mana buscando una imagen-Fueron hechos con algo que se supone ya no debería existir-Encuentra y volea la laptop para que ellos pudieran verla, era una especie de cristal-Esto es conocido como el cristal negro.

-¿Cristal negro?-Pregunta Asuka mirando la imagen, Mana asintió.

-Hace miles de años este cristal era utilizado para hacer cosas terribles, tenía un poder maligno que el ser humano no podía controlar-Explica Mana, todos la observaban atentos-Este cristal supuestamente había sido destruido-Dice tomando ambos brazaletes-Pero por lo visto aún quedan partes de él.

-Entonces ¿Crees que sea posible que Izumi esté bajo el control del cristal?-Pregunta Daichi.

-Es muy probable, estos pequeños trozos son de ese cristal, el cual debe estar en el poder de Izumi-Responde Mana dejando los brazaletes sobre el teclado de la computadora.

-En pocas palabras, si destruimos el cristal detendremos a Izumi-Dice Kagome mirando los brazaletes.

Mana asintió. Si era lo único que tenían que hacer, entonces debían buscar la forma de arrebatarle el cristal a Izumi y destruirlo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1)Lo siento no lo pude resistir xD, al principio iba a ser una sola Diosa pero no me resistí a la tentación, soy una gran fan de The Legend of Zelda y pensé que sería genial que algunos de los monstruos de Kagome fueran personajes de este gran juego xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n, este duelo si que me costó, hice varios experimentos pero ninguno me salia, al final una amiga me echó una mano y pude terminarlo xD. **

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	12. Capitulo 12 Cuenta regresiva

**¡Hola mi gente! ¿Que onda? ¿Me extrañaron xD?, porque yo si los extrañé. Por si no han leido Dolor de cabeza (Los avisos que dejé), les dejo los avisos abajo n_n. ¡Quiero que me den su sincera opinion! ¿Ok?**

**Bueno aqui les dejo:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**Capitulo 12…Duelo con Izumi. Cuenta regresiva.**

* * *

-Ya ríndete, no podrás vencerme-Dice la mujer con una sonrisa malvada.

-Lo siento, pero no soy el tipo de persona que se rinde fácilmente-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa retadora.

Izumi ante esa sonrisa frunció el ceño visiblemente enfadada, esa niña tenía agallas.

-"Sin embargo, un ataque más y caeré al vacio"-Piensa Kagome mirando detrás de sí al furioso mar chocando contra las afiladas rocas, tragó en seco.

Si esto seguía así, todo estaría acabado.

**Dos días antes…**

**Tiempo restante 48 horas…**

Todos se encontraban en el helipuerto esperando a Pegasus que ya venía en camino para crear la carta. Kagome estaba ansiosa, tenía curiosidad por saber que tan poderosa era aquella carta, y también quería liberar a Izumi del poder del cristal negro cuanto antes. Estaba segura de que apenas obtuviera la carta Izumi vendría, solo era cuestión de esperar y ser paciente, no le quedaba de otra. Escucharon a un helicóptero acercándose y a lo lejos lo vieron acercarse, el helicóptero de Pegasus aterrizo y éste bajo del helicóptero seguido de su equipo y…

-¡Hayato-kun!-Grita Kagome corriendo a darle un abrazo a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa-¡Qué bueno volver a verte!-Dice alejándose de él al tiempo que Judai y Sho llegaban con ellos.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunta Judai con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Pegasus?-Pregunta Sho con burla.

-Pues me está yendo muy bien, hasta ahora no lo eh hecho enojar-Responde Hayato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me alegro por eso-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Los guiaron al lugar donde estaba la escultura, Pegasus quedo maravillado.

-Es maravilloso, simplemente magnifico-Dice parado frente a la estatua-Sin duda alguna esta maravillosa escultura captó la vida de la bestia-Dice embelesado-Va a ser un gran honor convertirla en una carta, traigan todo-Ordena al tiempo que su equipo arreglaba todo para que pudiera empezar a trabajar.

Todos menos Anzu y Mana se marcharon, incluido Hayato que quería saber cómo estaban los demás, le presentaron a Kenzan y…no se llevaban bien pero tampoco se llevaban mal, eran neutrales. Hablaron de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo y del trabajo de Hayato, al parecer le iba bastante bien pues era, hasta ahora, el favorito de Pegasus.

A lo lejos, un joven sobre un bote, más precisamente un lujoso y costoso yate, los observaba con unos binoculares.

-"Así que esa es la hija del Rey de los juegos ¿Eh?"-Piensa enfocándose en Kagome-Me pregunto si será tan buena como escuché-Dice con una sonrisa.

**38 Horas…**

De regreso con los demás, ya estaba atardeciendo, los chicos decidieron regresar con Pegasus y éste ya tenía la carta en sus manos, se la entregó a Kagome y ésta la miro sorprendida, sabía que era una carta poderosa pero no pensaba que tanto.

-Dios mío-Dice sorprendida-Es realmente poderosa.

-Así es, ten mucho cuidado, ahora que la tienes corres más peligro que antes-Dice Pegasus en tono de advertencia-Los Dioses egipcios no son nada comparados con esto.

Kagome asintió. Pegasus y todo su equipo se marcharon de la isla, se despidieron de Hayato y se fue cada quien a su dormitorio. Kagome, Judai, Sho y Kenzan ya se encontraban en su habitacion acostados con la luz apagada, la chica aun tenía la carta en su mano.

-"Ahora que tengo esta carta, podre vencer a Izumi"-Piensa mirando la carta-"O al menos eso espero"

Judai por su parte, estaba pensando en algo que Fubuki, Hayato y Sho le dijeron en la tarde cuando lo apartaron de los demás en contra de su voluntad.

**Flash Back…**

**Hayato, Fubuki y Sho se miraron, jalaron a Judai lejos de los demás quienes parecían no haberlo notado o simplemente lo ignoraban.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Judai nervioso al ser acorralado entre un árbol y ellos.**

**-Sho ya me conto sobre lo tuyo con Kagome-Respondió Hayato bastante interesado.**

**-Luego yo me uní a la conversación y entre los tres estamos de acuerdo...-Dijo Fubuki cruzado de brazos.**

**-En que debes decírselo ya-Dijo Sho con los brazos en jarras.**

**Judai se sonrojo levemente y se puso más nervioso.**

**-¿D-Decírselo ya?-Preguntó con un tic en el ojo.**

**-Si-Respondieron los tres al unísono.**

**-Si no se lo dices pronto alguien más podría adelantarse y conquistarla-Dijo Fubuki.**

**Ante el comentario Judai sintió una furia repentina y apretó los puños, no permitiría que eso sucediera...jamás.**

**Fin del Flash Back…**

No, definitivamente no permitiría que nadie se le adelantara, preferiría quedar atrapado en el reino de las sombras a que alguien que no sea él conquistara a Kagome, lo que no sabía es que ella ya lo quería a él y a nadie más.

**24 Horas…**

A la mañana siguiente, Judai fue el primero en levantarse, arreglo su cama, se cambio a su uniforme y salió de la habitacion corriendo rumbo al comedor donde se encontró con Mana y Fubuki como habían quedado el día anterior, si iba a confesarse necesitaría ayuda…lo romántico no se le daba muy bien que digamos así que esos dos se ofrecieron a ayudar.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana Kagome se levanto seguida de Sho y Kenzan, arreglaron todo y fueron a desayunar, pero había algo muy extraño, Judai no estaba por ningún sitio, bah ya lo buscarían luego, después de todo era Domingo y no tenían clases. Después de desayunar los tres salieron del comedor y se encontraron con Asuka y Daichi.

-Buenos días Sho, Kenzan, Muto-san-Dice Daichi con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días chicos-Dice Sho.

-Oigan, ¿De casualidad no han visto a Judai?-Pregunta Kagome curiosa, era realmente extraño que se hubiera levantado primero que ellos.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas-Responde Asuka cruzando los brazos pensativa-Hace un rato lo vi con mi hermano y Mana, creo que fueron al bosque.

-¿Para que irían allá?-Se pregunta Kenzan cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo la menor idea, han estado actuando extraño desde que Pegasus se fue ayer-Responde Asuka confundida.

-¿Creen que hayan llevado a Mana para que viera el dormitorio abandonado?-Dice Daichi.

-Es muy probable-Responde Kagome alzando una ceja-Mi hermana quería que la llevara a verlo pero…me da tanto miedo que no quiero ni acercarme-Dice con temor.

-Es verdad, ese lugar es muy tétrico-Dice Sho asustado abrazándose a sí mismo.

Decidieron dejar el tema hasta allí pensando que era lo más probable que hubiera pasado, y más con una chica tan curiosa como Mana…y claro que no estaban muy lejos de la verdad, Judai y Fubuki, si querían que Mana los ayudara ésta les dijo que primero tendrían que llevarla a ese dormitorio, al llegar, la chica estaba tan emocionada como un niño al que llevan al parque por primera vez.

-Increíble-Dice mirando el destartalado edificio con estrellitas en los ojos-Ce est fantastique (Esto es fantástico)-Dice con emoción.

-Si tú lo dices-Dice Fubuki.

-Para mí este lugar es muy tétrico-Dice Judai con temor.

-¿Bromeas?, este lugar es increíble-Dice Mana mirándolos con una sonrisa-Bien, ahora que ya vi éste dormitorio podemos ir a lo que íbamos-Dice empezando a empujar ambos chicos alejándose del dormitorio.

**16 Horas…**

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Mana y Fubuki regresaron solos del bosque y fueron al dormitorio rojo donde se encontraron con Kagome y Sho, al parecer Kenzan aun no terminaba con el castigo que Chronos le había puesto.

-¿Y Judai?, Asuka nos dijo que lo habían visto con ustedes-Dice Kagome al no ver al chico.

Mana y Fubuki se lanzaron miradas cómplices acompañadas de una sonrisa, Kagome y Sho se miraron extrañados y volvieron a verlos a ellos.

-De hecho querida hermanita sí estábamos con él-Dice Mana con una sonrisa que parecía feliz.

-Nos había pedido un favor y le estábamos echando una mano-Dice Fubuki con la misma sonrisa, luego miro a Mana y ambos soltaron una risita.

-Están empezando a asustarme-Dice Kagome con una gotita anime resbalando por su cabeza.

-A mi también-Dice Sho escondiéndose detrás de ella.

Mana tomo una de las manos de Kagome y la hizo levantarse.

-Ven, tienes que verlo-Dice con una enorme sonrisa jalando a su hermana rumbo al bosque.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunta Sho parpadeando un par de veces confundido.

-Con gusto te lo explico amigo mío-Dice Fubuki empujando a Sho al comedor.

Con Kagome y Mana, la mayor de ambas seguía jalando a la menor y a mitad de camino la hizo ponerse una venda en los ojos.

-¿Es necesario?-Pregunta Kagome nerviosa con una mano en la venda, la cual fue golpeada por su hermana para que la alejara de allí.

-Sí, lo es, ahora andando-Dice Mana volviendo a jalarla.

Llegaron con Judai quien estaba esperándolas parado junto a un árbol de brazos cruzados mirando al cielo, cuando las vio llegar se acerco a ambas, el pobre temblaba como gelatina, estaba muy nervioso, más de lo que lo ha estado en toda su vida.

-Los dejo, nos vemos luego-Dice Mana con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a Judai dándole a entender que le deseaba mucha suerte, luego se marchó dejándolos solos.

-¿Puedo saber que están tramando?-Pregunta Kagome a punto de quitarse la venda pero el chico se lo impidió tomándole las manos.

-Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente-Responde Judai con una sonrisa empezando a jalarla, la chica inflo una mejilla haciendo un puchero y lo hizo reír por el gesto tan infantil.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron a su destino, Judai respiro hondo, era ahora o nunca, le quito la venda a Kagome y ésta abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando lo hizo pudo fijarse bien en su entorno…abrió los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca con una mano. Se encontraban en frente del lago de la isla, a un lado de éste pudo ver el picnic que Mana y Fubuki ayudaron a armar a Judai.

La razón por la que habían tardado tanto era porque estaban buscando el lugar ideal para una confesión, y también lo ayudaban a practicar. Judai, sin decir palabra alguna, guió a Kagome hasta el picnic y ambos se sentaron, comenzaron a comer y a charlar de cosas sin importancia.

No muy lejos de allí escondidos detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban los chicos, incluso Anzu estaba allí, cosa que impresiono a Mana pues nunca pensó que su madre fuera así.

-Dejen de empujarme-Se queja Kenzan.

-Lo haría pero Manjoume no deja de moverse-Dice Sho mirando al mencionado con enojo.

-No es mi culpa que no encontraran otro lugar para escondernos que fuera más extenso-Dice Manjoume molesto.

Todos estaban apretujados entre dos árboles y unos arbustos, se escondieron allí por dos razones:

1-Les permitía escuchar perfectamente lo que los otros dos decían.

2-Les permitía no solo eso, sino también observar cada movimiento sin que ellos los vieran.

-Ni siquiera sé porque acepte venir-Dice Manjoume cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque eres un maldito celoso que en cuanto tenga una oportunidad interrumpirá el momento-Dice Asuka mirándolo con suspicacia.

-…-Manjoume no dijo nada-Cambiando de tema, ¿De dónde sacaste estas esposas?-Pregunta levantando un brazo mostrando las esposas.

-Mana me las prestó-Responde Asuka levantando también el brazo, estaba literalmente atada a Manjoume, él no iría a ningún lugar sin ella.

-¿Y qué haces tú con unas esposas?-Pregunta Anzu mirando a su hija curiosa.

-Tuve un novio policía, no tengo nada más que decir-Responde Mana con simpleza sin despegar su mirada de su hermana y futuro cuñado.

Los demás la miraron con desconfianza, pero luego decidieron volver a mirar en dirección de los tortolitos que seguían charlando, hasta que notaron como Judai se ponía serio.

-Kagome-Dice mirando al suelo, de repente se volvió algo muy interesante de mirar.

La chica lo miro con curiosidad por su repentino cambio, inconscientemente algo dentro de ella dio un vuelco cuando Judai la miro directo a los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, y con el chico era igual, no podía apartar su mirada de esos orbes color zafiro. Poco a poco, sin poder evitarlo, se fueron acercando lentamente, los chicos miraban atentamente, Manjoume por muy raro que fuera estaba callado observando, de todos modos no podía hacer nada mientras estuviera esposado a Asuka.

Judai y Kagome acercaron sus rostros con los ojos cerrados, podían sentir la respiración del otro…por fin, se besaron, un beso algo torpe pero que estaba cargado con todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro. En ese momento lo supieron, no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían, ese beso lo dejo más que claro, se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos y sonrieron, Kagome lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, Judai correspondió al abrazo abrazándola de manera protectora.

Mana observaba con ojitos de corazón emocionada, su madre tenía una sonrisa dulce, de alguna forma esa escena frente a ella le recordó el día en que Yugi se le confesó.

-"Las acciones valen más que mil palabras"-Piensa recordando aquel día.

Yugi la había llevado al parque de diversiones, estaban en el laberinto de los espejos, creyendo que talvés no lograrían salir de allí, Yugi la jalo de un brazo y la beso, eso era algo que nadie se esperaría del pequeño y tímido Yugi, y puede que no haya sido lo más romántico del mundo, pero eso basto para que al lograr salir de ese laberinto ambos comenzaran una relación, que termino en un matrimonio con una hija que está loca de remate y otra que la sabe controlar, que mas daba, amaba a su familia y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-"Por cierto…¿Debería decirles?"-Piensa mirando alternadamente a sus dos hijas-"Mmm, por el momento no, ni siquiera su padre lo sabe, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa"-Piensa con una sonrisa.

Los chicos, al ver que la parte emocionante ya había pasado, decidieron marcharse y dejar a los tortolos solos.

**9 Horas…**

Judai y Kagome regresaron al dormitorio cerca de las diez de la noche, fueron directamente a la cafetería pues tenían hambre, iban tomados de la mano y aun no dejaban de sonreír. Al entrar a la cafetería se sorprendieron de ver a los demás, los cuales estaban sonrientes mirándolos a ellos y sus manos entrelazadas, la única que no se encontraba allí en ese momento era Anzu.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran picarones-Dice Sho con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde bribones?-Pregunta Asuka con la misma sonrisa, aun seguía esposada a Manjoume…por seguridad…y porque Mana no encontraba la llave.

Ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates, ¡¿Y eso a ellos que les importaba?!

-Espero que no hicieran nada indebido-Dice Mana con una sonrisa insinuante.

-N-No hicimos absolutamente nada-Dice Kagome más roja que la chaqueta de Judai.

En eso Kuriboh alado apareció a un lado de Judai y él y su ahora novia lo miraron.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri (Ellos los estaban espiando)-Dice señalando a los fisgones.

La pareja los miro con enojo, ¿Cómo se atrevían?

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A ESPIAR DESCARADOS?!-Grita Kagome furiosa, todos se asustaron al verse descubiertos.

-¡¿QUE ACASO NO LES ENSEÑARON A NO METERSE DONDE NO LOS LLAMAN?!-Grita esta vez Judai, nadie se esperaba esa reacción de su parte, aunque era algo muy normal después de todo habían violado su privacidad.

Ambos persiguieron a todos destruyendo la cafetería en el proceso, los chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos de la cafetería aun siendo perseguidos por los otros dos alrededor del dormitorio. A lo lejos, dos personas observaban la escena, uno de ellos sonrió divertido y orgulloso de lo que veía.

-Kagome tiene muy buenos amigos-Dice el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa-Y también ha cambiado bastante.

-Es todo gracias a Judai, sin él Kagome seguiría igual que antes-Dice Anzu parada a su lado-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir después de todo-Dice mirando al hombre con una sonrisa.

-A mí también me alegra haber venido-Dice viéndola por un momento para luego volver a ver a la chica.

Judai y Kagome seguían persiguiendo a los muchachos, pero la chica se detuvo de repente al ver un espíritu de una de sus cartas que le regalo su madre a su lado.

-Piri Piri-Dice la bola verde con alas llamando su atención y la de Judai.

-¿Qué sucede Amistad brillante?-Pregunta Kagome mirando al espíritu que empezó a apuntar frenéticamente a una dirección.

-Piri Piri (Mira hacia allá)-Responde señalando al otro lado del dormitorio.

Kagome volteo a donde le indicaba y al hacerlo una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, acercándose vio a Anzu acompañada de…

-¡Padre!-Grita corriendo donde su padre y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Judai abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo allí, Yugi Muto, el Rey de los juegos estaba parado justo en frente de él, la única vez que pudo verlo fue cuando le regalo a Kuriboh alado el día en que iba a inscribirse en la academia de duelos. Los demás, al notar que los otros dos se habían detenido, observaron en la dirección de Kagome, al ver a Yugi abrazando a su hija todos, menos Mana que salió corriendo para allá, se quedaron helados sin poder creerlo.

-Que bueno verte por fin papá-Dice Mana con una enorme sonrisa-Veo que los métodos de persuasión de mamá son muy efectivos-Dice con una sonrisa de burla.

Kagome se separo de Yugi y éste se rasco la nuca nerviosa.

-En realidad no fue solo eso-Dice mirando a su esposa por un momento para luego mirar a su hija menor-Anzu me conto lo que había estado ocurriendo-Dice serio-Me alegra saber que están bien-Termina con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Y a mí me alegra que hayas venido papá-Dice Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Luego de todo eso, pasada la emoción principal, Kagome le presento sus amigos a su padre, hasta que llego a Asuka y a Manjoume y los miro extrañado al igual que su hija y su yerno.

-¿Por qué están esposados?-Pregunta Judai con curiosidad.

-Me espose a Manjoume para evitar que los interrumpiera en su momento-Responde Asuka mostrando las esposas.

-¿Y de donde las sacaste?-Pregunta Kagome.

-Tu hermana me las presto, pero ahora no encuentra la llave-Responde Asuka mirando a Mana acusadoramente.

-Lo siento, debe de habérseme caído en la habitacion-Dice Mana rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa-La buscare y cuando la encuentre los liberare, lo prometo.

-Esas esposas…eran de tu novio el policía ¿No?-Pregunta Kagome señalando las esposas y mirando a su hermana que asintió-Nunca los liberara, esa llave se perdió hace mucho-Dice mirando a los chicos con lastima.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritan ambos espantados.

-Tranquilos, no se espanten, Sango me enseño un pequeño truco-Dice Kagome sacando un clip de su bolsillo abriéndolo-Una vez se me quedaron las llaves en casa y me quede afuera así que le pedí a mi amiga que me enseñara esto para casos de emergencia-Se acerca a ellos y mete el clip en la cerradura de las esposas, con un par de movimientos logro abrirla-Listo, ya son libres-Dice con una sonrisa y las esposas en la mano.

Después de eso decidieron que lo mejor sería seguir hablando al día siguiente después de clases, Yugi había hecho un viaje muy largo y necesitaba descansar. Todos se fueron a dormir. Los únicos que aun no conciliaban el sueño eran Judai y Kagome, había empezado una tormenta y los truenos caían con fuerza resonando por toda la isla.

-Judai, ¿Estas despierto?-Pregunta Kagome mirando al techo.

-Si-Responde Judai.

-¿Puedo acostarme allí contigo?-Pregunta asomando su cabeza por el borde de la trilitera, Judai también se asomo.

-No me digas que todavía te dan miedo los truenos-Dice en cierto tono de burla.

-Déjame en paz, ¿Puedo?-Dice Kagome suplicante al escuchar otro trueno, Judai rio.

-Claro, pero deja que sea yo el que suba-Dice Judai con una sonrisa levantándose de la cama para luego subir a la de Kagome quien ya se había hecho a un lado.

Se cubrió con la manta y al hacerlo otro trueno sonó y la chica lo abrazo temblando, Judai sonrió con dulzura y la abrazo de manera protectora dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Tranquila-Dice acariciando su cabello.

Kagome levanto su rostro y lo miro con el temor marcado en sus ojos, Judai le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso para calmarla, ella correspondió y cuando se separaron Judai la hizo acurrucarse contra su pecho.

-Trata de dormir-Dice sin borrar su sonrisa.

Kagome asintió, al poco tiempo ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

**Día del duelo…**

A la mañana siguiente, después de clases, se reunieron en el dormitorio rojo como siempre con Yugi y Anzu. Al llegar con ellos, el ambiente de repente se puso tenso, unas nubes negras cubrieron el cielo al tiempo que se escuchaba una risa malvada que salía de la nada.

-Izumi-Dice Kagome.

No muy lejos de allí vieron a alguien acercándose, era una figura femenina, Izumi por fin había dado su aparición.

-Baya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que al Rey de los juegos, es un gran honor-Dice con sarcasmo para luego reír mirando a Kagome-Ya sabes a que eh venido, no hace falta decírtelo-Dice mostrando su disco de duelo.

Kagome en seguida se puso el suyo. Judai la miraba con seriedad y preocupación, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Pero no aquí, sígueme-Dice Izumi empezando a caminar.

Los demás, algo dudosos, la siguieron. Los llevo hasta un lugar donde había un acantilado, el agua del mar golpeaba las rocas con fuerza. Izumi le dijo a Kagome que se acercara junto con ella y al llegar al borde una especie de esposas eléctricas aprisionaron su tobillo izquierdo a la ojiazul y el derecho a Izumi.

-El duelo será de la siguiente manera-Empieza a hablar Izumi con una sonrisa malvada-Debajo de nosotras hay un taladro, conforme vayamos perdiendo puntos de vida, el taladro se activará y destruirá la tierra debajo de nosotras, no tengo por qué decirte lo que sigue ¿Cierto?

-Si los puntos de vida llegan a cero… la ganadora será liberada y la perdedora caerá al vacio-Dice Kagome mirando a Izumi.

-Exacto, y ya es muy tarde para retractarse-Dice Izumi sin borrar su sonrisa.

Es verdad, ya no podía echarse para atrás, continuaría y ganaría este duelo.

-Bien, comencemos-Dice Izumi.

-¡Duelo!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n, y tambien espero que no me haya quedado muy cursi, de hecho fue por eso que no le puse una confesión de "Te amo y yo a ti" xD.  
**

**Aviso importante: Mañana mismo (Sabado 26 de Diciembre de 2014) me pongo a trabajar en el último capitulo de Eres mi guía, y para las que aman el Spiritshipping (JohanxJuudai), a lo mejor cuando termine esta historia me pongo a trabajar en un fic sobre ellos.**

**¿Que dicen, les gusta la idea n_n? Sean sinceras personas xD.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	13. Capitulo 13 El duelo final

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Fiu, el último capitulo...quiero llorar T_T. Tal y como lo prometí tanto a ustedes como a mi misma termine la historia antes de año nuevo xD. (Terminado el 29 de Diciembre de 2014 a las 5:54 PM Mientras veia el capitulo 81 de Yu-Gi-Oh xD)  
**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**Eres mi guía**

**Capitulo 13…El duelo final. La destrucción del cristal negro.**

* * *

-¡Duelo!

LP Kagome: **4000**

LP Izumi: **4000**

-Bien, dejare que tu empieces-Dice Izumi con una sonrisa fría.

-Gracias, que amable-Dice Kagome con sarcasmo sacando una carta-"Por el momento esto servirá" Invoco a mi **Guerrera dientes de sable **en modo de defensa.

**Guerrera**: ATK/**500** DEF/**1200**

-Colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno-Dice Izumi sacando una carta-Invoco a mi **Abominación.**

En el campo aparece una cosa viscosa y gelatinosa de color negro con puntos rojos por todos lados.

**Abominación: **ATK/**1500** DEF/**700**

**-**Ahora activare su habilidad especial, cuando es el único monstruo en mi lado del campo, puedo destruir una carta mágica o de trampa de mi enemigo-Dice con una sonrisa fría al tiempo que Abominación destruía la carta boca abajo de Kagome-Ahora destruiré a tu monstruo, ataca con **Niebla venenosa**-Una niebla purpura cubre a la Guerrera y la destruye-Lastima que estaba en modo de defensa, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Acaba de empezar el duelo y las cosas ya se pusieron tensas-Dice Sho.

-Es verdad-Dice Manjoume.

Yugi y Anzu veían el duelo, pero más precisamente a su hija, estaba muy tranquila...demasiado.

-Es mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-La carta boca abajo que destruiste era una carta mágica llamada **El llamado de los espíritus**, cuando es destruida me permite tomar tres cartas enviando tres de mi mano al cementerio-Dice con una sonrisa tranquila tomando tres cartas de su mano enviándolas al cementerio para luego tomar otras tres de su mazo-Gracias a eso conseguí la carta que buscaba, activo la carta mágica **Ruego de la Diosa, **la cual me permite invocar a un monstruo del tipo sagrado sin ningún sacrificio, invoco a la **Doncella celeste.**

En el campo aparece una joven vestida completamente de blanco con un cetro dorado en sus manos.

**Doncella: **ATK/**2500** DEF/**1300**

-Ahora Doncella ataca a su monstruo con tu **Luz purificadora-**La Doncella ataca a Abominación y la destruye.

LP Izumi: **3000**

**-**Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-Dice sin borrar su sonrisa.

El taladro debajo de Izumi comenzó a moverse destruyendo una parte de la tierra debajo de ella y luego se detuvo.

-Mi turno-Dice Izumi cambiando su expresión a una estoica sacando una carta-Puede que hayas destruido a mi Abominación, pero todavía tengo monstruos más poderosos, como este-Dice con una sonrisa malvada-Activo la carta mágica **Retribución de las sombras, **esta carta, al igual que la tuya, me permite invocar a un monstruo sin ningún sacrificio, siempre y cuando saque a un monstruo del juego-Dice tomando la carta de Abominación guardándola en un estuche en su cintura-Invoco al **Rey demonio.**

En el campo aparece un demonio rojo con armadura negra, sus manos descansaban en una espada negra con picos a los lados enterrada en el suelo frente a él.

**Rey demonio: **ATK/**2500** DEF/**1700**

-El efecto especial del Rey demonio, cuando es invocado de manera especial por una carta mágica, su poder aumenta 500 puntos.

**Rey demonio: **ATK/**3000** DEF/**1700**

-Ataca con tu **Espada de llamas infernales**.

La espada del Rey demonio se cubre de una llama roja, la levanta y salta hacia la Doncella destruyéndola.

LP Kagome: **3500**

El taladro debajo de Kagome se mueve destruyendo parte de la tierra causando que algunas rocas cayeran al agua.

-Al destruir a mi Doncella has activado mi carta trampa-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa-**Prisión de luz**, esta carta mantendrá a raya a tu monstruo por los siguientes cinco turnos-Dice extendiendo los cinco dedos de su mano derecha al tiempo que el Rey demonio era encerrado en una jaula de luz.

-"Maldición"-Piensa Izumi con enojo.

-¡Muy bien!, con eso logro detener a su monstruo-Dice Sho con felicidad.

-"Bien hecho Kagome, pero este duelo aun no termina"-Piensa Judai con una sonrisa mirando a la chica.

-Colocare una carta boca abajo y creo que termino mi turno-Dice Izumi.

-Entonces es mi turno-Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa sacando una carta-"Perfecto, con esta carta podre ganar un poco más de tiempo, la dejare para después" Invoco al **Guerrero sable.**

**Guerrero**: ATK/**900 **DEF/**600**

**-**Y ahora lo sacrificaré para invocar a mi **Ángel guardián**.

**Ángel: **ATK/**2000** DEF/**900**

**-**Tienes suerte de que aun no pueda atacar así que por ahora termino mi turno.

-"Esta niña…se ve demasiado tranquila para mi gusto"-Piensa Izumi sacando una carta-"¿Qué estará tramando?"

-"Cuatro turnos, solo cuatro turnos mas"-Piensa Kagome mirando su mazo.

-Invoco a la **Serpiente de dos cabezas **en modo de defensa-Dice Izumi.

**Serpiente: **ATK/**600** DEF/**1800**

-Con eso termino mi turno "No puedo atacarla por ahora, pero puedo esperar a que ella me ataque a mi"-Piensa con una sonrisa malvada mirando su carta boca abajo.

-"Esa forma en que sonríe…sin duda alguna esa carta es una trampa, y estoy preparada para ella"-Piensa Kagome seria-Mi turno-Toma una carta-Invocare a mi **Ángel del cielo.**

**Ángel**: ATK/**1700 **DEF/**1300**

**-**Luego utilizare la carta mágica **Bendición divina**, esta carta aumenta el poder de mis ángeles en 500 puntos

**Ángel guardián:** ATK/**2500** DEF/**900**

**Ángel del cielo: **ATK/**2200 **DEF/**1300**

-Ahora Ángel del cielo, ataca a la serpiente con **Luz sublime-**El ángel dispara su luz blanca a la serpiente, pero no la toco.

-Activaste mi trampa **Devolucion**, esta carta toma el poder de tu monstruo y lo regresa hacia ti directo a tus puntos de vida-Dice Izumi al tiempo que el ataque iba hacia Kagome.

-Ya me esperaba eso, activaste mi carta de trampa **Reflejo del espejo**-Dice Kagome al tiempo que aparecía el espejo absorbiendo el ataque-Absorbe el ataque y lo regresa a ti diez veces más poderoso de lo que llego.

LP Izumi: **1500**

El taladro se activa quitando una gran parte de tierra.

-Tuviste suerte-Dice Izumi con una sonrisa fría.

-Ángel guardián ataca a su serpiente con tu **Flecha sagrada.**

En las manos del ángel apareció un arco y flecha dorados y la lanzo a la serpiente.

-"Sera mejor que coloque esta carta, tres turnos" Colocare esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Izumi empezó a reírse, eso extraño un poco a los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunta Manjoume mirando a Izumi.

-¿Sera posible que ya se haya vuelto loca?-Pregunta Mana parpadeando un par de veces confundida.

-Debe de estar tramando algo-Dice Asuka.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, no es normal que alguien que se supone debería estar perdiendo un duelo se ría de esa manera-Dice Fubuki.

-"Kagome"-Piensa Judai con preocupación.

-Es mi turno-Dice Izumi sacando una carta con su sonrisa fría-Ahora, activare el efecto especial del Rey demonio, ésta se activa cuando hay cuatro monstruos o más en el cementerio, no importa si es del tuyo o del mío-Dice sin borrar su sonrisa-Me permite invocar a un monstruo muy especial por un turno, invoco…a la **Bruja maldita**.

En el campo aparece una bruja horrible con varias verrugas en la cara y en su mano un bastón que más bien parecía un garrote que usaban los cavernícolas.

**Bruja: **ATK/**1500** DEF/**500**

-No te dejes engañar por sus puntos de ataque, tiene una habilidad muy especial-Dice aun sonriendo-Cuando es invocada por el efecto del Rey demonio, lanza una maldición hacia ti que hace que tus monstruos sean destruidos y tus puntos de vida caigan hasta los 500.

El bastón de la bruja empieza a brillar en un tono purpura y golpea a Kagome directamente destruyendo los monstruos a su paso, luego la bruja desaparece.

LP Kagome: **500**

El taladro se mueve haciendo caer varias rocas dejando a Kagome a punto de caer.

-Increíble, en un solo turno Izumi bajo los puntos de one-chan en una cantidad increíble-Dice Kenzan sorprendido.

-Ya ríndete, no podrás vencerme-Dice Izumi con una sonrisa malvada.

-Lo siento, pero no soy el tipo de persona que se rinde fácilmente-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa retadora.

Izumi ante esa sonrisa frunció el ceño visiblemente enfadada, esa niña tenía agallas.

-"Sin embargo, un ataque más y caeré al vacio"-Piensa Kagome mirando detrás de sí al furioso mar chocando contra las afiladas rocas, tragó en seco.

Si esto seguía así, todo estaría acabado, pero aun tenía una esperanza.

-"Solo tres turno mas, debo ser capaz de aguantar hasta entonces"-Piensa mirando al frente decidida.

-"Esta demasiado tranquila"-Piensa Izumi con enojo-Colocaré una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien, es mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-"¡Sí!, esta carta salvara mi vida, literalmente"-Piensa aliviada-Activo la carta mágica **Provisiones de emergencia**, al activar esta carta puedo enviar varias cartas trampa o de magia al cementerio y ganare 1000 puntos de vida por cada una-Toma dos de sus cartas y las envía al cementerio.

LP Kagome: **2500**

-¡Bien, con eso aguantara un poco más el duelo!-Grita Sho con felicidad.

-Por ahora-Dice Manjoume con tanto optimismo que conmueve, nótese el sarcasmo.

-"Con eso podre resistir los dos turnos que faltan"-Piensa Kagome mirando al Rey demonio-Invocare a **Malvavisco **en modo de defensa.

**Malvavisco**: ATK/**300** DEF/**500**

-Con eso termino mi turno-Dice Kagome sin perder la calma-"Dos turnos"

-Mi turno-Dice Izumi sacando una carta-Invocare a la **Sacerdotisa mala**.

En el campo aparece una mujer hermosa de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. **(1)**

**Sacerdotisa: **ATK/**1600** DEF/**1000**

-Activare la carta magica **Parar la defensa**, tu Malvavisco ya no puede defenderte, Sacerdotisa atácalo con tu **Maldición de muerte-**La sacerdotisa ataca a Malvavisco y lo destruye.

LP Kagome:** 1200**

**-**Termino mi turno-Dice cruzándose de brazos.

-"Un turno" Mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-"Bien, esto servirá como distracción" Voy a invocar a la **Bruja del fuego Koume.**

**Koume**: ATK/**1500 **DEF/**1300**

-Y activare su habilidad especial invocando a su hermana, la **Bruja del hielo Kotake.**

**Kotake**: ATK/**1500** DEF/**1300**

-Y ahora activare la carta mágica **Fuego nevado** para unirlas y traer a **Twinrova.**

**Twinrova**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

**-**Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-Dice seria-"Con Parar la defensa en el campo no puedo defenderme con mis monstruos, pero si con mis cartas trampa. Ultimo turno"

-Es interesante-Dice Daichi cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta Mana a su lado.

-Casi todos los monstruos de Izumi tienen habilidades especiales que le permiten contrarrestar el mazo de Kagome-Dice Daichi-Estuvo muy ocupada estudiando el mazo de Muto-san.

-Es verdad, no me sorprendería que el próximo también las tuviera-Dice Anzu mirando a su hija preocupada.

Yugi estaba al tanto de la conversación, no podía negar que también estaba preocupado por su hija pero confiaba ciegamente en que ella podría salir de esto.

-Es mi turno, y como ya pasaron los cinco turnos de tu Prisión de luz mi Rey demonio es liberado-Dice Izumi mientras la jaula desaparece-No puedo atacar a tu monstruo porque ambos se destruirían, pero voy a utilizarlo de una manera más útil-Dice sacando una carta sonriendo-Voy a sacrificarlo para invocar a una criatura más poderosa, invoco…A la **Diosa de la destrucción**.

En el campo aparece una mujer de cabellos negros desordenados con un vestido negro.

**Diosa: **ATK/**3500** DEF/**2000**

-Su habilidad especial me permite no solo atacarte en el momento en que es invocada, también me permite atacarte directamente a tus puntos de vida-Dice con una sonrisa de victoria.

La Diosa atacó a Kagome pero no le paso nada, más bien el que fue destruido fue el monstruo de Izumi dejándola perpleja.

**-**¿Qué?-Dice sorprendida.

-Activaste mi carta trampa **Fuerza del espejo**, cuando tu monstruo me ataco esta carta me protegió devolviéndole su ataque y destruyéndolo-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿Qué importa?, es ahora cuando se activa su segunda habilidad especial-Dice Izumi aun sonriendo-Cuando mi Diosa es destruida sus puntos de ataque se suman a mis puntos de vida.

LP Izumi: **5000**

-Ese era tu plan desde un inicio-Dice Kagome seria mirando a Izumi.

-Exacto, y no solo eso, al ser destruida deja a su hermana gemela la Diosa de la discordia en su lugar.

**Diosa: **ATK/**3500** DEF/**2000**

-Ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-Dice Izumi cruzándose de brazos sin borrar su sonrisa.

-"Bien, es ahora o nunca" Mi turno-Dice Kagome sacando una carta-Bien Izumi, es momento de acabar con esto y liberarte del poder del cristal negro, invoco a la **Sirvienta de Neftis.**

**Sirvienta: **ATK/**600** DEF/**600**

-"Demonios"-Piensa Izumi con enojo.

-Luego activare **De-fusión **traer de regreso a las hermanas Koume y Kotake-Twinrova se separa y aparecen ambas brujas-Y ahora, voy a sacrificarlas…_**Escucha a quien te llama, atiende a quien te implora, trae tus llamas sagradas y purifica estas tierras cuando te invoque**_ **¡Fénix sagrado de Neftis!**

**Fénix sagrado**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

-Ahora activare la carta mágica **Redención a la oscuridad, **esta carta me permite invocar a un monstruo de tipo oscuridad de mi mano o mi mazo sin ningún sacrificio-Dice tomando una carta de su mazo colocándolo en su lugar-Invoco al **Fénix de las sombras de Neftis.**

**Fénix de las sombras**: ATK/**3000** DEF/**1600**

-"Estoy acabada"-Piensa Izumi sudando frio.

-Pero aun no termino, activo la carta mágica **Unión divina**, esta carta solo se activa cuando ambos fénix están en el campo, es similar a Polimerización y Fuego nevado uniendo a mis dos fénix-Dice Kagome mostrando la carta, los fénix subieron al cielo y allí desaparecieron-Ahora ven **¡Fénix de plata, Dios del caos!**

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el enorme fénix de llamas plateadas bajaba de las nubes y se posaba detrás de Kagome para luego soltar un alarido ensordecedor.

**Fénix de plata: **ATK/**8000** DEF/**4000**

-¿S-Su p-poder de ataque es de 8000?-Dice Sho sorprendido con un tic en el ojo.

-No mentía cuando dijo que era más poderoso que un Dios egipcio-Dice Judai igual de sorprendido, los demás solo asintieron en acuerdo.

-Esto se acabo, ¡Fénix de plata, ataca con tu **Llama del caos**!-Ordena Kagome.

En la boca del fénix empezó a brillar una luz plateada que luego disparo como un rayo hacia Izumi destruyendo su monstruo a su paso llenando el lugar con una luz segadora haciendo que todos cerraran sus ojos. Un collar que Izumi llevaba puesto con el cristal negro también fue destruido.

LP Izumi: **0**

La luz desapareció, cuando por fin pudieron abrir los ojos Izumi estaba inconsciente en el suelo, el duelo había terminado, Kagome fue liberada y el taladro debajo de Izumi se activo quitando lo que quedaba de tierra, pero antes de que cayera Kagome le sujeto la muñeca salvándola.

-Por poco-Dice suspirando aliviada-¡Oigan! ¡¿Me dan una mano?!-Grita mirando a los demás por encima del hombro.

Judai fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia ella seguido segundos después por los demás, subieron a Izumi y ésta empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué…fue lo que me paso?-Pregunta confundida mirando a todos.

-Fuiste dominada por el poder del cristal oscuro hermana-Responde una voz bastante conocida para todos.

-Naoko-Dice Kagome sorprendida al verla allí parada con una sonrisa cálida, ya no era la Naoko que habían conocido.

-¿Pero como…?-Dice Manjoume.

-Al destruir el cristal negro el pendiente también fue destruido liberándome-Dice Naoko acuclillándose a un lado de Izumi-Izumi es arqueóloga, estaba en Egipto desenterrando unas ruinas cuando vio un cofre negro en ellas, sobre un pedestal, al abrirlo lo que había dentro brillo con una luz maligna y desde entonces mi hermana había estado bajo su control, cayendo también yo en él-Dice cerrando los ojos.

-Ya veo-Dice Judai.

-Lamento mucho los problemas que les causamos-Dice Naoko levantándose para luego ayudar a Izumi a levantarse con ayuda de Kagome-Es hora de volver a casa hermana-Dice mirando a Izumi que aun parecía confundida pero asintió.

Mas en la tarde, Izumi y Naoko se marcharon de la isla en un helicóptero que su hermano mayor Naraku mando, mientras que en el puerto un barco estaba esperando a que sus pasajeros abordaran para zarpar.

-Fue bueno tenerlos aquí un tiempo-Dice Kagome sonriendo, se estaba despidiendo de su familia acompañada de sus amigos.

-Kagome, quisiera hablar contigo un segundo-Dice Yugi con una sonrisa.

-Claro-Dice Kagome extrañada siguiendo a su padre para alejarse del resto.

-Has cambiado bastante-Dice Yugi mirando a su hija de pies a cabeza-Ya no eres la misma de la que me despedí hace casi dos años.

-Bueno…todo es gracias a Judai, me enseño a valerme por mi misma y a nunca rendirme-Dice Kagome mirando a Judai que por lo visto era molestado por Mana-El es mi guía, el que me impulsa a seguir adelante sin importar que-Dice con una sonrisa mirando a su padre.

-Lo sé, quiero darte esto-Dice Yugi sacando algo de su bolsillo y luego de su mazo que siempre llevaba consigo y se lo entrego a Kagome.

-¿Tu Maga oscura?, pero padre…

-Tranquila-Dice Yugi mostrándole al Mago oscuro-La Maga oscura es la estudiante del Mago oscuro, son como padre e hija siempre juntos aprendiendo mucho el uno del otro-Dice para luego tomar una fotografía que le había dado junto con la carta-Esta fotografía la tomamos unos días antes de mi duelo final contra Atem, sabíamos que sería la última vez que lo veríamos y por esa razón tenemos una cada uno-Dice devolviéndosela.

En la fotografía estaban Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Seto, el antes pequeño Mokuba y Atem, era idéntico a su padre pero con una mirada más seria.

-Así que ese era Atem-Dice Kagome mirando al joven.

-Esta fotografía es el sello que demuestra que aunque no podamos verlo, nuestro lazo de amistad es irrompible-Dice Yugi mirando a los amigos de Kagome-Y tu lazo con ellos también lo es, gracias a eso se que hice lo correcto al enviarte aquí-Dice mirando a su hija que asintió con una sonrisa-Ahora regresemos con ellos.

Kagome guardo la carta en su mazo y la fotografía en su bolsillo para luego regresar con los demás seguida de su padre, abrazo uno de los brazos de Judai y luego miraron a Anzu que carraspeo llamando la atención de todos.

-Bueno, tengo una noticia muy importante que dar-Dice con una gran sonrisa-Yugi, Mana, Kagome, deben saber…-Dice añadiendo suspendo-¡Que estoy embarazada!

Los tres se quedaron en Shock, Yugi fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió a abrazar a su esposa con gran felicidad.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No estás bromeando?-Pregunta sin poder creérselo.

-Es verdad, tengo un mes de embarazo-Responde Anzu igualmente feliz.

-Vaya, así que encontraron el tiempo para hacer _**eso**-_Dice Mana con un dedo en su barbilla, ante ese comentario Kagome reaccionó y Yugi y Anzu se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-¡Mana!-Grita aun sin soltarse de Judai.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta Mana confundida.

-¡Esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta!-Grita Kagome alejándose de Judai con la cara igual de roja que las de sus padres que miraban al suelo y Yugi se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-Ay por favor, como si ellos no supieran como se hacen los bebes-Dice Mana cruzándose de brazos inflando una mejilla, los chicos se pusieron tan rojos como la chaqueta de Judai del cual ya no se sabía donde terminaba la chaqueta y empezaba el cuello.

-¡El hecho de no implica que!-Grita Kagome mas roja, si es que era posible.

-Bueno, bueno, ya cálmate hermana, no es para tanto-Dice Mana haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con una sonrisa infantil.

Kagome no sabía que decir ante eso, mejor prefirió quedarse callada y no decir nada.

-B-Bien, es…hora de irnos-Dice Anzu avergonzada.

-Sí, nos vemos el verano hija-Dice Yugi también nervioso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a estar en casa en las vacaciones?-Pregunta Kagome ilusionada disipando el ambiente tan tenso que se formo por culpa de su hermana.

-Así es-Responde Yugi con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual así que nos veremos pronto, y espero que tu también puedas quedarte Judai-Dice Anzu mirando a su yerno.

-Veré que dice mi mamá primero-Dice Judai rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Descuida, yo hablare con ella-Dice Anzu agitando una mano despreocupadamente.

-¡Los voy a extrañar mucho chicos!-Grita Mana abrazando a su hermana y a su cuñado por el cuello casi ahogándolos.

-Nosotros también te vamos a extrañar Mana-Dice Judai tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

-Pero por favor déjanos respirar-Dice Kagome estirando un brazo en señal de aire te extraño.

Mana los soltó de inmediato y se disculpo, se despidieron de todos y subieron al barco el cual zarpo poco después.

-Bien, yo debo regresar a la oficina de Chronos antes de que vuelva-Dice Kenzan para luego salir corriendo rumbo a la oficina del profesor.

-Yo iré a ver en donde se metió Faraón, es hora de darle su cena-Dice Sho antes de salir corriendo de regreso al dormitorio.

Poco a poco los demás también se marcharon. Al atardecer Kagome regreso al muelle y se sentó frente al hermoso atardecer, estaba mirando la fotografía que su padre le había dejado, de su bolsillo saco otra fotografía donde estaba ella con todos sus amigos y la puso una al lado de la otra, no había mucha diferencia.

-"Los lazos que se comparten con otras personas, son lo más importante"-Piensa con una sonrisa-"Mi lazo con Judai y mis amigos, es irrompible"

De repente sintió como alguien se sentaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola?-Pregunta Judai mirando el atardecer.

Kagome se recostó en su pecho y lo miro, él le devolvió la mirada.

-Nada, solo pensaba-Responde sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Y puedo saber en qué?-Pregunta Judai con curiosidad, Kagome negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-En nada de importancia, mira-Dice mostrándole la fotografía que le dio Yugi.

-Genial, ese es Jonouchi, y ese Seto Kaiba, dos de los tres mejores duelistas-Dice Judai con emoción, la chica rio-También están Yugi y Anzu, baya si que estaban jóvenes.

-Primero, tienes suerte de que mi mamá ya no esté aquí-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa divertida haciéndolo tragar en seco-Y segundo, ese no es mi padre, es el espíritu del faraón que estaba encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio.

-Ya veo-Dice Judai mirándolo, en eso su estomago gruño.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunta Kagome al escucharlo.

-Talvés…¿Un poquito?-Dice Judai con una sonrisa nerviosa rascandose una mejilla.

-Pues entonces vamos a comer-Dice Kagome levantándose seguida de Judai, pero éste no la dejo dar un paso.

Judai la jalo hacia sí y la beso, Kagome no dudo en corresponder rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, luego de que se separaron fueron caminando hacia el dormitorio rojo tomados de la mano, la chica iba con un pensamiento.

Este era el final de una historia, pero también el comienzo de otra. Algo le decía que aun tenían mucho que hacer, muchos peligros que enfrentar, pero mientras estén juntos ellos y sus amigos, no había nada que no pudieran lograr.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**FIN**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**(1)Para que no se confundan es Tsubaki xP**

**Yo: Y eso fue todo, ay quiero llorar T_T-Lloro a cántaros.**

**Kagome: Oh vamos, fue lo mismo con Una nueva oportunidad-Sonríe nerviosa.**

**Yo: Es que es tan doloroso, buaaaaa-Aumenta mi llanto.**

**Manjoume: Esto es ridículo, yo debi ser el que se hubiera quedado con Kagome, no este duelista de cuarta-Enojado, paro de llorar y lo miro.**

**Yo: La escritora soy yo no tu, yo decido las parejas ¬_¬**

**Manjoume: Aun asi pienso que es injusto-Se cruza de brazos.**

**Asuka: Ya deja de quejarte, peor hubiera sido que te dejara fuera de la historia como hizo con algunos-Con los brazos en jarras.**

**Fubuki: Es verdad, esta bella mujer te dejo en la historia-Me entrega una rosa roja que sacó de quién sabe donde-Deberias estar agradecido.**

**Yo: Arigato Fubuki-san.**

**Judai: Oigan es hora de despedirnos-Agacha la cabeza deprimido-Pero no quiero.**

**Yo: -Lo abrazo para consolarlo-Ya, ya, si algo aprendi en esta vida es que todo lo bueno tiene su final, y este es el nuestro ò_ó...T_T buaaaa-Nos abrazamos llorando.**

**Sho: Bueno eso fue todo-Sonrie.**

**Kenzan: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como nosotros-Sonrie.**

**Hayato: Pero descuiden, nos vamos a ver de nuevo-Sonrie.**

**Yo: ¿En serio?-Confunfida.**

**Daichi: Claro ¿No recuerdas de lo que nos hablaste la otra vez?.**

**Yo: A si, ya recordé jejejeje-Me rasco la nuca nerviosa.**

**Manjoume: Y yo que creí que Judai era distraido.**

**Judai y Yo: **

**Mana: En fin, por el personaje misterioso que es nombrado en el capitulo anterior no se preocupen, pronto se enteraran.**

**Yo: Eso, eso, eso-Sonrio.**

**Todos: ¡Adios, nos vemos pronto! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**

**Yo: ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS! xD.**

**¡JA NE!**


End file.
